


Dalton Academy

by AgentLin



Category: Glee, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, F/M, Finchel - Freeform, Gen, Klaine, M/M, Supernatural Elements, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt met Blaine everything changed. He got a letter from a super private school, the Dalton Academy. Nobody knew much about it but theirs no getting in unless you get invited. This is a great opportunity for him but there's more to the story than meets the eye. And a lot of things change, for better or for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet & Greet

Kurt had dealt with bullies all his life because of his sexuality. It was never that bad since it was just pointless words but once he got into McKinley High things got…well physical. Once he knew ignoring them wouldn’t do him any good besides getting beat up and shoved into lockers. Nobody ever seemed to notice him or they really didn’t care and that’s when he decided to take a different approach at his problem. Without his dad really knowing Kurt began taking lessons in self-defense. He took classes for all sorts of martial arts and surprised himself and his teachers as he excelled in everything. Afterwards when anyone tried to bully him he’d kick their ass. Now he was a Junior at McKinley and no one really bothered him, not so much as a brush on the shoulder.

Martial arts was great but he’d gotten a good handle on that and decided to challenge himself with something new…weapons. Self-defense was challenging at first and working with an actual blade, bow staff or gun sounded like a lot more fun. There was a place in Lima called ‘The Shot-Out’ where they had all sort of things to use to practice with using all sorts of weapons. After school every day he’d head there for one or two hours of practice, depending on how much homework he had that day.

The first thing he taught himself to use was all the kinds of blades, from swords to daggers and even ninja stars. Then it was working with a bow staff and twin katanas. It wasn’t till about a month or so when he tried using a gun or any other firearm. He got the hang of it quickly and that surprised him a little and scared him. It didn’t bother him as much over time and when he went there he’d always split his time to at least practice with everything.

It was a Thursday afternoon and luckily Kurt had finished all his work. That meant two hours of practice for him. At the moment he was lying on his stomach holding a sniper. Target practice was always important especially sharp shooting or at least it was in his opinion. The targets that were set out were at least 8-10 feet away from him maybe more depending how he sets them up. It was your average target with a bunch of colorful rings the one in the middle being the hardest to hit. The targets though were only as big as the lid of a can of soup. This had all become a little too easy for Kurt since he always hit the black dot in the middle.

“Nice shot.”

A voice from behind startled Kurt. He had hoisted up the sniper from its stand and turned around on his back aiming the gun at the person above him. The guy immediately put his hands up. He wore a green short sleeve shirt with three buttons on top and a pair of jeans. Along with the outfit he wore a green with black stripes bowtie and some black tennis shoes. Beside the bit of fashion sense his dark brown hair was gelled. He still had his hands up but Kurt was still examining him. The guy had hazel eyes which were kind of cute. Finally Kurt sat up and placed the sniper down by his side.

“I think you should know better than to sneak up on someone holding a sniper.” says Kurt with a bit of sarcasm in his voice,

“Well when I complimented your shooting the gun wasn’t aimed at me. You got quick reflexes though.” he said,

“Months of practice and martial arts training really pay off.”

“Months and martial arts? That really is impressive. I’m Blaine by the way, Blaine Anderson.”

Blaine reaches his hand down to Kurt. Kurt gladly takes it and shakes his hand.

“Kurt, Kurt Hummel.”

“So Kurt, can you hit a moving target that perfectly?” asks Blaine with a smirk,

“Is that a challenge?”

“Only if you dare accept it.”

Kurt grins at Blaine before turning around and lying on his stomach again. He grabbed the sniper next to him and put it back on its stand. Blaine went over to reset the targets and have them move. Five targets showed up and began moving around pretty fast. In less than a minute Kurt had shot all the targets. Slowly they moved up so he could see where he hit. Kurt had hit four out of five targets right in the middle. On the last one the bullet hole was a millimeter off.

“That’s still a deadly hit in my opinion.” says Blaine,

“Yea, so I suggest you be careful when I’m holding a gun.”

“I already know that. You’re a really great shot. Have you ever tried the jungle simulation?”

“No, I believe I’d need a partner for that.”

“Well you got one now.”

Blaine took Kurt’s hand with his own once he stood up and began running out of the room and down the hall. The feeling of someone holding his hand was so foreign. He had just met the guy but it didn’t bother him one bit. Even as Blaine opened the door to the jungle simulation he didn’t let go of Kurt’s hand. Kurt had heard other conversations about how this worked. Part of the building was built like a jungle to make this as real as possible. The simulation had different settings so there were different types of situations you could be put in. What made it even more real was the arsenal set up before you enter. It had all kinds of weapons and you can take as much as you wanted into the simulation.

Now since this is just a game none of the weapons are real. All type of weapons weighed like the real thing which helps make this even more real, though instead of shooting bullets or making a noise the guns would shot out a laser beam. Not real ones just like a light, kind of like playing laser tag. For whatever situation you put yourself in you go up against the life like holograms of people. You can’t just shot one and expect it to disappear unless it’s a death shot. The holograms are like actual people so where ever you hit it will affect the hologram as if it was a live person. So if you shot one in the leg they’ll lip, or shoot one in the shoulder and they’ll spin back.

When Blaine let go of Kurt’s hand he whined a bit at the loss of touch. Feeling himself turning red he turned away from Blaine hoping he hadn’t heard him. He took a few deep breathes to calm himself and began looking through the arsenal of weapons. Each player wore a vest because even the holograms had weapons to attack you with, like guns, spears, and swords. Obviously you don’t die but during the simulation if you get hit the vest would send some shocks so you can actually feel the injury. Though if you die then the vest would seriously shock your body knocking you to the ground and keeping you there. Sounds really fun thought Kurt as he put the vest on. Blaine had already programed the simulation and Kurt didn’t bother asking since he wanted to be surprised. He watched as he grabbed a belt and placed two pistons in the holsters by his side, Blaine seemed to love his guns since that’s all he grabs. Besides the belt he slung another gun across his chest and held up to mini machine guns.

“Someone looks ready for war.” says Kurt,

“There is no such thing as too much fire power. Come on gear up.”

Kurt smiles at Blaine before glancing back at the weapons. Just like Blaine he grabbed a belt and fastened it around his waist. Two hand guns filled the holsters; he placed ninja star and a dagger in the other pockets. He glanced over the other weapons but there was nothing else he wanted to take.

“Ready.” he said and Blaine glanced at him a little unsure, “Trust me.”

Blaine smirks and opens the door for Kurt. They walk in and Kurt is impressed with how life like the place is. He sees a few birds fly over but he doesn’t know if they're real or holograms. With the sight of birds he notices how high the ceiling really is. Blaine was right behind him,

“Are you sure that’s all your gonna use?” asks Blaine once the door closes behind him,

Kurt knows that the door won’t open again till the simulation was over or they both died in it.

“I don’t need big fancy guns to kick your ass or beat up anyone.” he remarks,

Suddenly there was a ruffle coming from a nearby bush.

“Look I’m just…” Blaine was saying but Kurt cut him off,

He had grabbed Blaine’s shirt and pulled him down till his knees were bent. Kurt turned to him and placed a finger over his lips. Blaine nodded understanding what Kurt wanted, silence. Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes focusing on the noises around him. He heard the wind causing the leaves to rustle and focused beyond that. When he opened his eyes he had what he needed. Kurt reached down and grabbed a gun with his left and three ninja stars with his right.

Blaine watched him wanting to ask what Kurt was thinking but he was told to be quiet. Without any warning Kurt got up and threw the stars at the bush on his left and there was a small explosion of light. Kurt had just eliminated the hologram hiding there; it was cool how he knew where to hit and where it was, though Blaine. Then Kurt aimed his gun at the top of the tree in front of him. After he fired another explosion of light occurred. In less than a minute Kurt had just eliminated two of the holograms from the simulation. Impressive he thought but the game had just started.

“Let’s go.” says Kurt and Blaine noticed that he was already a few feet away from him,

Blaine got up and followed Kurt getting really excited. As they walked Kurt kept shooting in so many directions that Blaine was surprised as each shot hit its target. Kurt was impressive with sharp shooting but this was a whole new level of awesomeness. He noticed when Kurt turned around and fired at him. The shot wasn’t aimed at him but behind him. Blaine was being followed and he didn’t notice. He could’ve lost but thankfully Kurt had his back.

“Are you ever gonna uses those guns of yours.” says Kurt snapping him out of his thoughts,

“Yea.”

Blaine had been to focused on Kurt that he hadn’t really been paying much attention to his surroundings. The place was huge as it is and they had stopped in a wide opening. Kurt had suggested they get back to back and shoot when they saw a target. As they turned in a circle Blaine could see some of the targets coming out of their hiding place and running at them. Some shots were fired and daggers were thrown but they dodged them. Blaine held up both his mini machine guns and Kurt held his gun up with both hands.

“Duck.” says Blaine,

Without doubt or any questions Kurt got down. As Kurt’s head slid down Blaine’s back it sent chills up his spine. Blaine pointed his guns out to the sides and began firing all around. Each hologram coming at them was gone and Kurt slid back up his spine sending a new wave of chills. Once Kurt was standing he shot at the branches in the trees.

Blaine still hadn’t figured out how Kurt just seemed to know where to fire. More of the holograms appeared and it seemed to becoming in huge waves. The huge numbers put Kurt on edge as he grabbed his other gun and fired at each one. He didn’t miss anything but as he pulled the trigger on his left gun it began making clicking noises. It may be a game but the guns weren’t infinitely loaded. He threw the gun at the hologram coming at him and it hit him on the head. That distraction gave him enough time to grab the dagger in his pouch and throw it. Another few more rounds and all the holograms were gone but the computer didn’t say the game was over and that they had won. Both of them continued to turn back to back aiming their guns in front of them.

“What did you program the simulation for?” asks Kurt after a few moments of silence,

“Um, survival of the fittest.”

Blaine gave nothing else. Didn’t mention how they were supposed to beat this and win. He mauled over the name and then it hit him. Kurt proceeded to pull away from Blaine and he noticed. He turned and they both faced each other. Blaine had lower his guns just like him. Without another thought Kurt kicked the guns out of his hands and then lifted his own aiming at Blaine’s heart. Kurt pulled the trigger and the shocks from the vest knocked Blaine to the ground.

“Game over. Winner Kurt Hummel.” the computer voice echoed through the jungle,

Blaine stared up at Kurt with surprise and he wore a triumphant grin on his face. He then helped Blaine to his feet,

“Damn you’re good even I didn’t know what survival of the fittest meant.” says Blaine,

“Did you really think I was gonna let you win?”

They both walked back to the entrance putting the weapons back where they had found them.

“That was really fun, thanks for that Blaine.” says Kurt in a cheery voice,

“No problem. I always played alone but this was way better. So will I be seeing you around here more often?”

“Definitely.”

They said their good-byes and all through Kurt’s car ride home he grinned like an idiot. Blaine was cool and he could still clearly remember how they had held hands.

\-------------------

**Next Morning…**

“Kurt breakfast is ready.”

Kurt woke up to the sounds of his step-brother shouting at him. Sure his room was on the second floor of the house but it was morning making the house less noisy, besides Finn could be really loud when he wants to be. As Kurt walked down the stairs he moaned still feeling tired but smiled when he saw his dad walk through the front door holding the mail.

“Morning Kurt.” he said and Kurt was still too tired to answer so he just smiled,

He had spent most of the time he should have used to sleep texting Blaine. Somehow during their time together Blaine had taken his phone and added his number. That was really sneaky and creepy but he liked it. He sat down next to his step-mom Carole and watched as Finn placed a stack of pancakes in the center plate of the table.

“Kurt I got a letter here for you…” says his dad and Kurt turns to face him with drowsy eyes, “…from the Dalton Academy.”

If Kurt was tired before then he was wide awake now. He snatched the letter away from his dad and stared at it. The Dalton Academy was a private school and I mean seriously private. There was no applying for that school you had to be invited in and Kurt had a letter from them. What had he done to deserve this not that he was complaining.

“How did you get a letter from Dalton?” asks Finn,

“I don’t know.”

Kurt opens the letter knowing that all eyes were on him. It was short and clear.

_‘Dear Mr. Hummel,_

_I’d like to invite you and a parent/guardian to the Dalton Academy for a formal introduction. We’ll discuss the schools academic integrity and you’re enrollment. You shall get the chance to see the grounds and tour the school. This conference is set for Saturday afternoon, I hope to meet you._

_Sincerely, Headmistress Masters’_

\-------------------

Later that day at school Finn had told everyone in Glee about his letter and news travels fast in McKinley. Soon the whole school knew and many people wanted to talk with him about it. Some of the students he never expected to talk with asked him about how he got invited but even he didn’t know. He was kind of popular that day since many of the students wanted to get on his good side. For once in his life he wasn’t invisible, but as much as he loved the attention he knew it wouldn’t last long. The most surprising thing to happen to him was eating lunch with the jocks and cheerleaders. They invited him over and they weren’t giving him much choice. Kurt felt a bit uncomfortable since all they asked about was him and his life. They probably wanted to copy him or something to get into the school but he doubted it. These guys’ grades were passing but not great like his and he rather not mention the martial arts and weapon training. By the end of the day he swears hes spoken to every kid in the school. Thankful he didn’t get many questions from his fellow Glee club members but many comments, especially from Rachel.

“Do you seriously plan on transferring Kurt? Cuz then we’d probably face you at Regionals.” says Artie.

“Don’t go Kurt, I still need you. Who else understands me better than you? I need my best gay around you know.” says Rachel,

“Though I think you’d look great in a blazer.” comments Mercedes,

Kurt hadn’t really been listening to anyone and was slumped in his chair but once everyone’s words sunk in he bolted up.

“Wait, Artie what do you mean I’d be facing you at Regionals?” he asks,

“Remember the Warblers.” says Tina,

“Yea, we tied with them at Sectionals.”

“They’re Dalton’s glee club, so if you go to Dalton then you’d probably join them or they’d beg you to and we’d probably have to face you at Regionals.” says Rachel,

He had forgotten that the Warblers were from Dalton though he should have known since they tied with them. Now that he thought about it there was something familiar about the whole thing. Something was bothering him and he knew it was on the tip of his tongue but before he got it Mr. Shue came into the room.

“First off congrats to Kurt for his invite to Dalton.” he says and then continues with the days lesson,

Kurt sunk back into his chair. Great now he had completely lost his previous train of thought. After Glee club Rachel and Finn walked with him through the parking lot.

“You’re not seriously thinking of transferring?” asks Rachel,

“I don’t know. I mean no one has ever rejected an invite to Dalton.”

“Yea, but once you’re in Dalton you don’t get out. After high school there you stay for its university classes, you get no choice about leaving. How are you supposed to increase your creative potential and your voice?”

“Calm down Rachel. It’s his choice and Dalton does seems like a nice school.”says Finn,

Kurt started to think about what Rachel said. She was right Dalton didn’t have any art programs or at least none that he knew of besides the Warblers. Along with little to no art programs if he went to Dalton his future was all set. After high school he’d stay there and pick out the college courses they’d offer. There was no leaving Dalton once you’re in and he’s never heard of anyone leaving besides having graduated.

“Okay to convince you not to go how about some coffee on me.” says Rachel pulling him out of his head,

He wanted to say no and go over to the shot-out. Hoping he’d see Blaine there and could asks him his opinion on all this but Rachel kept bugging him.

“Come on Kurt, just one cup.” she says,

Kurt sighed knowing she wasn’t gonna let him get out of it,

“Fine.”

“Great cuz I need to talk to you about NYADA.”

He would have asked but something was going to have to fill their conversation. Kurt followed Finn and Rachel in his own vehicle to the Lima Bean. She did as she promised and bought him a medium non-fat mocha. After his first sip he felt the effects of his late night texting with Blaine taking its toll. All Rachel blabbed about was NYADA, a performing arts school in New York. The same place she wanted them both to go live in. He really did want to talk with Rachel about this but sleeping was calling him.

Around six he finally gave in. He told Rachel he was tired and needed to get going. They said their good-byes and he told Finn not to be out so late. Before leaving he chugged down the last of his mocha knowing he was gonna need the caffeine to stay awake on the road. Once he got home his mom called from the kitchen saying dinner would be ready soon and his dad was on the couch watching TV. Sleep was calling his name and he wasn’t even hungry. He thanked Carole but said he wasn’t hungry and just wanted to go to sleep. She understood and said good-night to him just like his dad.

Kurt was so tired it took him about three minutes to get up the stairs and into his room. He dropped his bag by the door as soon as he walked in then flopped down on his bed. He wanted to fall asleep then and there but he knew he still needed to change out of his clothes, brush his teeth and moisturize. As he got off his bed he whined to himself and headed to the bathroom. Six minutes later he was finally getting into bed and relaxed as his body sunk into the mattress. He put his phone on silent and placed it on his night stand. Texting Blaine sounded great but he needed sleep more and it came to him quickly.


	2. The Walls of Dalton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big day for Kurt to visit the Dalton Academy. Both excitement and fear overwhelmed him. But there is nothing in the world that could have prepared him for the secrets Dalton holds. Fear might take over more than the excitement but maybe something good could come out of this. Once the word is out about Kurt's choices things get weary.

**Saturday…**

Kurt woke up earlier than usual but today was an important day. As he got up he prepared himself for the day ahead. Later this afternoon he’d be meeting the headmistress of Dalton and actually getting a glimpse inside its walls. Originally Dalton was an all-boys school and it wasn’t super private but some years ago it all changed. Nobody ever knew why and even Dalton made no comment on the change. His dad was going with him to the school and they had to leave about two hours early cuz Dalton wasn’t exactly around the block. Besides the rule changes the school was also rebuilt elsewhere. Now it was around Lima’s woods and deep in there too. The place was ten times bigger and students could actually live on campus. Breakfast was quick and soon after he and his dad were on the road.

On the drive they both remained quiet the music from the radio filling the silence. The time gave Kurt the chance to think about his current situation. He still had no idea how he got invited to the school and as far as he knew this could all be a stupid prank. Gosh if it is it would be so embarrassing. When they arrived at the gates they were let through. Not a prank, okay that made him feel better but then the fact that he didn’t know how he got invited hit him. Kurt didn’t see any students on the grounds but maybe it was still early for them or something. He and his dad were greeted by two students at the front entrance and they lead them inside.

Walking through the hallways made Kurt all jittery. Luckily his dad was with him to make this visit less frightening. Kurt knew that nobody had ever rejected an invite to Dalton but there was always a first right. The two students that lead them through the school took them to the headmistress's office. The headmistress stood in front of double doors that probably lead to her office. She was properly dressed; her long wavy black hair was down and behind her shoulders. When she caught sight of him and his father she smiled. When we were close enough she stretched out her hand to my dad.

“Hi, I’m the Headmistress here at Dalton, Meg Masters.” she says as she shakes my dad’s hand then mine, “Please come in and take a seat.”

She opened the door behind her and damn was her office was huge. Besides the double doors at the entrance of her office she had another set of double doors on the far right wall. The furniture was all wooden and she had many tables along the walls of the room. Her desk was in the middle of the room closer to the back. The wall behind her was mainly huge windows and had two glass doors leading to a balcony. Very nice he thought. The carpet was a dark red almost resembling the color of blood and the walls were a creamy white.

Besides the furniture there was a portrait of someone Kurt didn’t recognize on the left wall. The man looked strong and confident with his short but spiky hair and his black and white suit and tie. Kurt tried to read the name plate on the bottom of the picture but he couldn’t from where he stood. Even though the man’s eyes stood out to him, fanfiction green, beautiful he thought but then shut the idea up. He didn’t know who the guy was let alone how old he was.

The headmistress had taken a seat at her desk as Kurt and his dad sat in the chairs in front of her. Her desk was big and pretty empty. The only thing on her desk was a laptop and everything else that would be on a desk was on the table behind her. Kurt could see some students out on the campus through the windows and continued to stare outside. She had started talking but Kurt wasn’t really listening even though he knows he should. He got lost in his own head as he stared out the window till his dad elbowed him, snapping him out of his head and back to earth.

“If it’s no trouble Burt I have a student here to show Kurt around the school as you and I discuss his enrollment.”

Obviously somewhere along the conversation they got on a first name basis and apparently she thought Kurt was enrolling. The door behind him opened up and he turned around in his seat. A boy stood in the doorway wearing the Dalton uniform. He wore black dress shoes with gray pants, a white long sleeve dress shirt with a black with red strips tie and the school’s signature blazer. It wasn’t the outfit that made his heart skip a beat but the fact that the student was Blaine. Without another thought Kurt got off his seat and followed Blaine into the hallway. Once the door closed behind him he spoke,

“You’re a student here, at Dalton.” he says the surprise clear in his voice,

Blaine smirked,

“Welcome to Dalton.” he says,

“It was you, wasn’t it? Because of you I got invited here.” Kurt was touched as he put the pieces together and Blaine looked away blushing, “But why me. What did I do to get here?”

Blaine stopped blushing and looked back at Kurt a bit serious.

“To answer that I need to tell you some other things first.”

Kurt was just about to ask what when Blaine took him by the hand and they ran down the hallway. It reminded him of the first time he had held Kurt’s hand. Back when they first met at the shot-out and Kurt went through the jungle simulation for the first time. After a bit of running they slowed down to a walk. Blaine still held his hand and Kurt didn’t pull away though he found it strange to be holding hands like this.

“Look Kurt we’re not exactly a fancy private prep school.” says Blaine,

The confession caught Kurt off guard. What could that possibly mean?

“That’s just the cover story we all stick to, to keep our secret.”

“Which is?” asks Kurt sounding more interested/worried,

“See here at Dalton the students are taught or well trained to fight, to kill.”

Kurt gets pale with Blaine’s final words,

“Like assassins?” he says,

“Yea.”

He pulls his hand away from Blaine's and takes a few steps back. This school was taking teenagers like him and turning them into killers. He knows martial arts and is an excellent shot, he told all this to Blaine. No wonder he got a letter from here, he’s the perfect assassin.

“Don’t be scared Kurt. We’re not some terrorist group we work with the government and our work is kept quiet.”

That bit calmed Kurt down slightly but he was still on edge. He was being asked to join this school and become a murderer…could he do it. Blaine reached out to grab Kurt’s hand but he pulled it back,

“Do you know about me or something.” he snaps at Blaine,

“Know what?”

“That I’m gay or has this all been some game with you.”

“What no this isn’t a game Kurt…I’m…gay too.”

Once again Blaine’s words took Kurt back. He decides to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths. His skills are what got him is invitation and Blaine was gay making his crush on him not that bad. If he came to the school then the next few years of his life would be all set. Sure he’d have Blaine as a friend but what about the other stuff. Like him training to be an assassin, could he really kill someone in cold blood? Then something sparked up inside of him. All his life he was bullied and told he was nothing. Even Rachel sometimes didn’t believe him when he talked about being famous. Here he could take what he’s taught himself and put it to good use. Help his country and be someone important more special than anyone else. He could do this he told himself.

This whole time Blaine had been silently waiting for Kurt. When Kurt opened his eyes and he saw Blaine smiling at him. He had his hand out held to him; he returned the smile and took his hand. Blaine led him down the hall their fingers interlocked with one another.

“Am I really that good?” asks Kurt as they walked,

“Yes and to save my pride I need to tell you something else.”

“What now.”

“I was down at the shot-out looking for new recruits such as yourself. So I knew exactly what I was doing when I set up the simulation. Usually the other person doesn’t figure it out till I shoot them or when they do they try to shoot me but I always win.”

“Except for me.”

“Yea, you got it in what two seconds flat and you didn’t hesitate to shoot me.”

“Wasn’t gonna let you win.” says Kurt in a sing song voice, “Wait if the students here are tip-top secret assassins or spies what’s with your glee club, the Warblers?”

“It’s a cover story, if we ever have a mission involving some big party or event…” Blaine was saying but Kurt finished for him,

“…the Warblers would perform and even after you take care of your mission you guys wouldn’t be that much of suspects.”

“Obviously, one we’re teenagers, two the blazers make us stand out.”

“Um, at Sectionals that guy who was…murdered nearby was that you guys?” asks Kurt nervously,

“Yup, usually after what two or three week each new student has to make their first kill. Pick someone, do it however you want and just get the job done.”

“So it was one of the new students who did that.”

“No we haven’t had a new student in a long time. That guy was a mission.”

“Must have been some criminal or something.”

“Or something.”

“I have to admit it still sucks that we tied with you.”

“For us it wasn’t about winning we just though it be useful to use Sectionals as a cover story.”

“But are you still performing at Regionals?”

“We kind of have to now, it be weird if we didn’t.”

“So…whose idea was it to create the Warblers?”

“Me, and I’m in charge of it. And as leader I formally invite you and ask you to join us.”

“Why thank you. It sounds fun.”

Through their conversation Blaine led him around the school but Kurt didn’t pay attention to his surroundings till they stopped. Blaine opened the door in front of him revealing a gym. It wasn’t like a school gym which is also a basketball court. This was more of a training room. A bunch of weapons lined the walls and most of the floor was covered with mats. On the far left some of the students were practicing with bows and arrows, across the room others were shooting and in the middle some were practicing basic hand to hand combat.

“Everybody listen up!” shouts Blaine and it echoes in the room,

Everybody stopped what they were doing and turn to face them. Kurt could feel himself going red and looked away. Blaine let go of his hand and wrapped his arm around him pulling him close.

“This is Kurt Hummel, the newest student at Dalton Academy.”

Kurt shut his eyes and waited to hear them complain, the annoyance, the screams of hatred. But they don’t come, there’s shouting and clapping and cheering. He looked up to see everyone smiling and laughing. Some of them even came up to him and shuck his hand saying ‘Welcome to Dalton, Kurt’. He was blushing by the time Blaine led him out of the room. The feeling of being accepted was something new to him. They didn’t say anything mean at all they were just glad for him. None of them even gave him a dirty look. Blaine took him back to the headmistress's office where she was waiting with his dad. He led us back out and I said good-bye to Blaine.

After a bit of silence on the ride home we started talking.

“So what did you think of the school.” asks Burt,

“It’s really big and the people are nice.”

“So who was that kid that showed you around?”

“Blaine, Blaine Anderson, he’s a Junior there.”

“Is he like you?”

“Yes dad he’s a boy, what do you…” Kurt was saying but his dad’s little laugh cut him off,

“I know he’s a boy I was just asking if he’s like you, if he's gay.”

“Oh...yea, but why would you ask that now.”

“I know you just mentioned him but the way you said his name. You fancy him don’t you?”

“Dad, no one talks like that anymore and maybe…possibly…yes. Anyway what did the headmistress say?”

Kurt turns to see his dad smiling at him. It was a kind smiling telling him he was happy for Kurt and his crush on Blaine.

“She told me your good grades and academic skills make you eligible for a scholarship that will give you a full ride to Dalton.”

Kurt had been slouching in his seat but he jumped up at the news.

“Wait, seriously, it’ll cover everything.”

“Yep, so what do you say Kurt. Do you want to go to Dalton?”

Kurt took a minute. Even after Blaine had told him what Dalton was really for he still wasn’t 100% sure of going to the school. It wasn’t till his presence was shouted out to the students at the gym. They all cheered and were just happy for him. Feeling appreciated and loved by well complete strangers was nice. That was when he decided he would come to Dalton, use his skills and be in a better place…well for him in a way.

“Yes, I’d like that.”

“Well then you should be coming here in about a week. How does that sound?”

Wait a week thought Kurt. Just one more week at McKinley and then he’d start over in Dalton. That was way sooner than even he expected.

“Just one week before I transfer.”

“Yea, I just need to go through some paper work with your mom and the school. Do you wanna live on campus, Kurt?”

Even after Kurt had decided to go to Dalton he never actually thought about living on campus. Blaine had said that mostly every students lived on campus but the idea never really crossed his mind. If he didn’t then he’d have to wake up earlier as it is and would have to lie to his parents and Finn on a daily basis. And what if something happened, it’s about a two hour drive to and from the school. It would be best to be on campus, besides not worrying so much about lying to his family he’d be away from everyone else who was always so cruel to him. He’d also get away from Rachel since getting through the Dalton gate is…impossible without an invite. Knowing what really goes on in there you probably can’t break in and if you do you might not get out alive.

“Yea that sounds great. It'll give me the chance to get comfy in my new home.”

His dad gives him a look and he rethinks his words.

“New second home.”

\-------------------

**Monday…**

Finn wasn’t too happy about Kurt transferring to Dalton but he accepted in a way. He probably should have told his brother to keep his mouth shut about his decision. As soon as he walked through the door at school a bunch of students began crowding him. Some congratulated him others wanted to hang out with him and it seems others just wanted to be near him. Through all the crowding somehow Rachel managed to get through and pull him away from everyone else.

“I thought you weren’t transferring Kurt.” shouts Rachel,

Every other conversation going on in the hallway ended and all eyes were on them now,

“I never said that I wasn’t. Besides it was my choice to make not yours.”

“I thought we agreed on Friday that you weren’t going to Dalton and we were going to audition for NYADA together.”

“As much as living in New York with you and going to NYADA sounded great I like Dalton. I visited the place over the weekend and it was great. So I’m transferring and that’s final.”

Kurt walked past her but she wasn’t finished with him,

“You can’t just leave like that Kurt, we still need you and I still need you. You’re my best friend Kurt. And this is just shameful to your voice and talent. How could you possibly become famous at Dalton, you’re not going to be anyone in life.”

He had stopped to hear Rachel talk but didn’t turn around to face her. Her last words though had really pissed him off. Using his quick reflexes he turned around and twisted Rachel’s right wrist. The pain had caused her to fall on one knee while Kurt stood above her. He looked superior to her and she saw the anger flaring in his eyes making the blue color dark. He twisted her arm a bit more causing her to scream but with the pain she didn’t move much.

“I’m not your friend Rachel and I never was. All I’ve ever been to you is a pillow and blanket you use when your ego gets bruised.” he snaps at her,

“Kurt that’s not…” she began saying but another twist of her wrist made her scream and shut up,

“I’ve always supported you and your ideas. I always helped build up your confidence and strength. You’ve never cared about me half as much as I’ve cared about you. For some reason I still stuck by you.”

Rachel had placed her hand over Kurt’s arm begging him with her eyes to let go. Instead he just twisted her arm further. This time she didn’t just scream. As her arm was twisted again her body turned to the side on reflex trying to minimize the pain. No one in the hall had been saying anything just watching them attentively. They were all interested in how Kurt was lashing out at Rachel and they all knew he wasn’t like that. Sure they knew that he knows martial arts but they never knew to what extend or how far he could go.

“When we talked about being famous I always believed you could do it but you were never that sure about me. Whatever friendship we had was a lie. You’re nothing to me and I’ve been the same thing to you.”

“Kurt what the hell are you doing.” shouts Finn as he rushes to Rachel’s side,

Kurt twisted her arm again before slamming it down on the floor. She cried out again some tears slipping down her face when she looked up at Kurt. He gave her a satisfactory grin before walking away. Finn had been staring at Kurt looking so disappointed and angry. She got what was coming to her and he wasn't feeling any regrets. Before completely leaving the situation Kurt turned around to see Rachel in Finn’s embrace,

“By the way Rachel thanks. Cuz now I know what my first mission will be and it’ll be you.”

Rachel opened her mouth to respond but Finn picked her up and carried her to the nurse’s office. He turned around and walked away for good not looking back. It wasn’t until second period that the kid next to him was so astonished by him. He told Kurt that apparently he had dislocated and broken Rachel’s wrist. He smiled to himself knowing that must have hurt a lot. Later in the day principal Figgins had talked with him and told him he had detention after school. He didn’t really care at all, it’s not like it mattered anymore. In history class with Mr. Shue he got pulled aside to talk about morals and what he did was wrong. Well he kind of figured that last part but it didn’t matter. Along with the schooling Mr. Shue told him that he shouldn’t skip the detention cuz it’d look bad for his invite at Dalton. Kurt knew what Dalton really was so the threat from Mr. Shue didn’t really work.

After the incident with Rachel in the morning the other students had avoided him afraid that he’d lash out at one of them. But after fourth period he started talking with them and they all seemed impressed by his skills. Not many people liked Rachel as it is and seeing her be put in her place was very entertaining. At the end of the day he left not caring about missing his detention. Instead of going home he went down to the shot-out. He may have hurt Rachel but he was still angry and needed an outlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up and I'm sure that I just dropped a bomb that you weren't expecting but hey that's the story. Little more excitement and adrenaline. Hope you guys like it so far.


	3. Blood Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's best outlet was none other than the Shot-Out. Better to use that anger for something than let it go to waste. Luckily Blaine shows up to help him calm down. And finally they establish their relationship. Wonder how their first date goes.

On a daily basis he’d practice with everything but today he had different plans. Today he was in a room with an arsenal of daggers. Along the wall there was a table with many daggers laid out on top. On the other side were a bunch of life like dummies to be used as targets. Kurt had been throwing daggers backed up by rage at the dummies for quite a while when Blaine opened the door and walked into the room. Just as he stepped in Kurt threw the dagger he had been holding. It dug into the dummy right in the middle of its neck.

“Wow how long was the blade on that one?” asks Blaine,

“Five inches.” replies Kurt,

“And how far do you think it dug in?”

“Five inches.”

Blaine’s eyebrows shot up in surprise before he got closer to Kurt and hugged him. He wore his sneaker with red jeans and a black short sleeved shirt. The bow tie with different colored stripes looks nice on him, gosh Blaine must really love his bowties and they did look cute on him he observed. When they broke from the hug Blaine glanced at the dummies and noticed all the daggers.

“Well someone’s been busy. What happened?” he asked easily being able to tell something was up with Kurt,

Kurt didn’t answer right away. Instead he grabbed another dagger from the table. He examined the blade as he turned to face his targets, it was five inches long. He threw the dagger up causing it to spin and caught it by the handle before viciously throwing it at one of the targets. It hit the same dummy on its head and with all the strength Kurt had use he was sure all five inches of the blade had dug in.

“Nice throw, you hit it right in the head.”

“I’d rather be hitting Rachel.” he counters,

“Ah so this what it’s all about, loud mouth girl.”

Kurt sighed and shrugged leaning back on the table. He took some deep breathes and Blaine came by next to him,

“What happened between you two?”

“She got mad at me for accepting my invite to Dalton. Then I got mad and lashed out at her. I broke her wrist in the process.”

“Ouch that’s gotta hurt. Did you get in trouble?”

“Technically right now I should be in detention. Mr. Shue the glee club teacher told me I shouldn’t ditch cuz then maybe Dalton would reject me.”

“Naw your transfer is a done deal. How long before you transfer anyway?”

“Just this week at McKinley and then I’ll be going to Dalton starting next Monday.”

“See you could completely ditch your last days at McKinley and it wouldn’t change anything. Soon you’ll be with me there.”

They shared a smiled the excitement growing in Kurt about what he’s getting into,

“Will you be living on campus?” asks Blaine,

“Yea I’ll be easier that way. I’ll get away from everyone, especially Rachel.”

“Great, now I’ll have you 24/7.”

Blaine got in front of Kurt and leaned in his eyes glancing at Kurt’s lips. Before he got close enough to kiss him Kurt placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back,

“Wait are we really doing this?” asks Kurt,

“What do you mean by this?”

“Us, be a couple, be boyfriends. I’ve never had a boyfriend before.”

“Neither have I, I guess I was waiting for the right person. Kurt when I saw your skills with the sniper and then in the simulation I knew that I had been searching for you forever, I knew you were the one for me.”

That was the perfect thing to say that made Kurt blush. Blaine really did love him and he was about to have his first kiss. This time he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine’s. The touch was soft and light at first but they both knew how they felt about one another. Next thing they knew they were kissing each other hard and Kurt opened his mouth to Blaine’s tongue. It was weird having another tongue in his mouth that seemed to play with his but he liked it. The kiss ended with both of them gasping for air. That was one hell of a first kiss thought Kurt.

“So this is it huh, you and me officially.” says Kurt when his breathing steadies,

“Yea and to prove it I’m going to buy you some ice cream. The rage has been burning you up and you need to cool down.”

“Ice cream you say.”

Blaine was still in front of Kurt and his hand grabbed one of the daggers,

“Let’s make this more interesting.” he says and backs away from Kurt,

He showed Kurt the dagger and looked at it himself,

“The blades what…” he was saying but Kurt finished,

“Seven inches long.”

“Right, so…” Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and pulled him closer,

He moved behind him and placed the dagger in his hand. Kurt faced the dummies again dagger in his right hand and Blaine’s own hand resting on top. Blaine’s other hand wrapped around his waist holding him close. His head rested on his right shoulder placing a few light kisses on his neck. The kisses slipped up his neck till Blaine’s lips were less than an inch away from his ear.

“If you can dig all seven inches of the blade into the dummies right eye then I’ll buy you dinner at Breadstix and we’ll have ice cream for dessert.”

“And what if I don’t?” asks Kurt intrigued by this little game,

“Then I’m taking you with me back to Dalton and you’ll be staying the night. Who knows what could happen between two teens that are in love, in a room...alone, high off hormones.”

Win or lose both rewards sounded great but Kurt’s skills would decide what he gets. Blaine kissed his neck a few more time before backing away allowing Kurt to take his shot. Kurt looked down at the dagger and held it up seeing how sharp the blade really was. Just like before he threw the dagger up making it spin then catching it at the handle. He threw the blade and it hit its target. Blaine didn’t comment this time and just walked up to the dummy.

He stood on the right side and saw that all seven inches of the blades had gone into its right eye. Just as Blaine was about to pull the dagger out another dagger dug into the dummies left eye. It was the same dagger that was paired with the one on the right. All seven inches of its blade had gone into the left eye. The dagger had scared him a bit but he looked back to see Kurt smiling and holding his bag.

“You owe me dinner.” Kurt winks at Blaine before waking out of the room.

Damn thought Blaine, he was definitely the one. When Blaine finally snapped out of his thought he rushed out of the room. He owed his boyfriend dinner and there was no way he could be late to their first date.

\-----------------

_**Breadstix…** _

Ten minutes later Kurt and Blaine we sitting at a table a Breadstix. They sat across from each other and Blaine had been asking Kurt about his clothes and fashion ideas. They had already ordered and were making conversation getting to know one another even more.

“I’m so glad you’re coming to Dalton. We’ll be able to be together all the time.”

“I’m so excited about all this. So what are classes there like anyway?”

“You’ll be introduced into a whole new world. A world you never believed was possible and you’ll become a part of it.”

“If you don’t mind me asking who was your first kill.”

Kurt felt a bit ashamed for asking but he was really curious. On the other hand though Blaine didn’t seem bothered at all.

“My dad. He was never really accepting about who I was. He did a lot of things with me. We built a car, played basketball but none of that was ever father son bonding. He just hoped those things could straighten me out.”

“I’m so sorry.” says Kurt,

“When my time came for my first kill I knew exactly who I was gonna target. See Kurt when it’s your time, when you have to kill you don’t have to do it alone. My dad took me to play some baseball. We tossed the ball around and my dad was happy. He smiled something he never did especially around me.”

“Blaine…” Kurt was getting a little sad kind of regretting asking in the first place,

“It’s fine after he smiled and laughed I threw the ball at his face. It hit him real bad that he fell on his knees. His nose was bleeding and he began swearing at me.”

They both laughed even though Kurt knew where this story was going and that this shouldn’t be so funny.

“It was when he was swearing when I pulled out my gun and pointed it at his forehead. He stopped swearing and began apologizing. He was saying he was sorry for how he had treated me and that he would be a better father. I laughed cuz he was begging for his life. I pulled the gun up and fired making him think I spared him. He fell to the side relief flooding his face and a bloody smile showing. That’s when I shot him. Right through the head, he didn’t know what hit him.”

Kurt was astonished how Blaine had played around with his dad’s life.

“Afterwards some of the other students who were watching came by and took my father’s body. I told them to leave him in an alley-way and make it look like a mugging or something.”

“Do I have to kill someone from my family?” asks Kurt a bit afraid of the answer,

“No your first is whoever you want it to be and I wanted it to be my dad. We have a rule at Dalton about family Kurt. We don’t kill family unless they find out the truth about us and get in the way. Though this rule doesn’t apply to your first kill.”

“Good to know.”

As they ate they talked about their lives instead. Kurt learned about Blaine’s older brother Cooper and his mom. They sound like nice people, maybe he could meet them some day. Though Blaine didn’t talk much of his dad not that Kurt would have wanted to meet him. Blaine learned about Kurt’s family. How his mom died when he was little and that his dad had recently re-married with Carole Hudson. Therefore making Finn his step-brother. Besides the assassin thing Blaine was a really great person and he was so lucky to have met him.

\---------------

They did have ice cream just as Blaine had promised and afterwards said their good-byes. Blaine had to get back to Dalton and Kurt had to get home before his parents started calling. When he got home his happiness was slightly chipped away when he saw Finn.

“Why did you break Rachel’s wrist dude, I didn’t even know you could do that.” says Finn his voice going from angry to confused,

“Well somethings in my life are none of your business.” snaps Kurt,

“Okay whatever but you don’t just hurt your friend and walk away.”

“It might not have happened at all if you would have kept your mouth shut.”

Kurt passes Finn and starts climbing the stairs heading to his room. His conversation with Finn wasn’t over. Finn followed him up the stairs still talking with him,

“What does that mean?”

“You told everyone I was going to Dalton, she found out screamed at me and I snapped okay. She thinks she owns me or something, I make one decision without her consent and agreement and look what I get. My own brother yelling at me as well.”

Kurt had walked into his room and closed the door but Finn stopped it and stepped in.

“I’m sorry.” he says,

He stops and drops his bag on his bed before turning to face Finn,

“For what exactly?” asks Kurt,

“For yelling at you. What you did to Rachel wasn’t cool but I probably shouldn’t have been telling everyone about your choice. I’ve seen you in the halls crowded by people. I see how you hate it and it’s all my fault. If would have never said anything about your Dalton letter none of this would have happened.”

“I accept your apology but if you think I’m going to change my mind about going to Dalton I’m not.”

“I know, this has always been your choice and I don’t blame you for wanting to go to some super private school that’s all fancy and better. Just promise me you’ll work things out with Rachel before you go.”

“No promises.”

Finn gives Kurt a half smile before leaving and closing the door behind him. Kurt sat down on his bed feeling a bit frustrated with everything. Why couldn’t this week end sooner. He wanted to sleep let this day slip away in a few minutes to him but he couldn’t. He still had homework and all the joy from his first day started to grow. Great now he might not sleep at all.

\-------------------

_**Tuesday…** _

Kurt expected his usual welcome to school. He was only gonna be there for a few more days might as well take advantage of his popularity right. Some students crowded him and one of them handed him his morning mocha. Another one was going over Kurt’s schedule telling him what classes he had quizzes/tests in, not that it was important at all.

“Kurt the principal wants to see you and Sue wants to talk and Mr. Shue well I’m sure you know about that.” says some underclassmen,

He couldn’t see the kid but oh well at least he knows where he will be heading or dragged to. Kurt headed down to the principal’s office for what, another detention. Just as he expected, Figgins told him ditching was a bad idea and that he would have detention after school till he transferred. He was also told that he’d probably end up serving the detentions he missed at Dalton but yea not gonna happen at all. Coach Sue was just asking him how a sassy gay kid as himself could get into such a high up school. Kurt just rolled his eyes and walked out of her office hearing her shout at him.

Kurt’s had better days but Mr. Shue wasn’t gonna make it any better. Another schooling lesson on morals and he got the same crap from his brother the night before. Fix things with Rachel, but why did I have to make the first move. Why isn’t she gonna try and fix this. Sure I broke her wrist but I wouldn’t have if she hadn’t started shouting. Gosh why was everyone bugging him it’s not like Rachel was 100% the victim.

After third period Kurt went to his locker to grab his books. Everyone else was busy so he wasn’t crowded which was a small relief. That ended as soon as Rachel walked up to him. The first thing he noticed was the cast on her right arm and couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“Kurt I know we haven’t been on the best terms and I’m sorry for how you feel around me. I didn’t know you thought all that.” she says keeping to a simple tone,

“At some point in your life your walls are bound to come crashing down. I suppose the only thing that makes it worse is the broken wrist and having it happen in front of the whole school.”

The disbelief in Rachel’s eyes were clear as daylight but she pushed her feelings aside,

“I’m sorry for how I’ve been treating you. Going to Dalton has been your choice and yours alone. I should’ve never lashed out at you. I was just a bit hurt that you didn’t tell me right away and that I had to hear it from Finn.”

“I guess I should have told you sooner, might have saved your wrist.” he says sounding genuinely sorry for what he did,

“If you’re not busy after school, or well after your detention. I was wondering if you’d still wanna apply for NYADA for the fun of it and we could work on our auditions.”

The kindness that had been building up inside of him soon faded. So this was it, all she wanted was to have him on her good side again. Not for the sake of the friendship they had but for her audition to NYADA. Really it was obviously Rachel doesn’t do things on her own unless it benefits her or she’s forced.

“Of course, Rachel comes and apologies to get help from the only person capable of helping her.”

“What no Kurt, I’m just…”

“Save it.” he snaps cutting her off mid-sentence, “You really can’t have friends with your personality and priorities.”

He slammed his locker and started to head towards the exit.

“Kurt wait…” she says her footsteps echoing behind him,

He wasn’t gonna stop and listen to her. She had tried to apologies to him but failed miserably. Blaine had told him he could totally ditch his last days at McKinley and it wouldn’t matter. School had been sucking all morning long so it was best to leave. Rachel wouldn’t follow since she still had glee club and what not to get to. Nobody tried to stop him as he got into his car and left school property.

Going home wasn’t an option since there’d be so many questions and probably some punishment. Instead he went to the park. The place was pretty big with wide open spaces. Since it was still early it was a bit deserted but that only made things better for him. He walked around listening to the birds chirping, leaves rustling and felt the wind in his face. Anger over Rachel started to flare up in him again. He came by to a place with more trees deeper into the park. He still had his bag with him so he began searching till he pulled out his pocket knife. It may not be a very effective weapon in battle but he kept it anyway.

He started to play with it in his hand. Twirling it between his fingers before throwing it at the trunk of a nearby tree. The blade dug all the way in. Kurt stood in his place for a bit before going to retrieve his pocket knife. He walked back and forth throwing the knife over and over again till he felt the anger had subsided. When he left the tree trunk had about 30 marks from the dagger. Kurt smiled grabbing his bag and walking back the way he came.

Kurt wasn’t exactly planning on going home, school was still in session. He walked around the park again falling into his thoughts. The sound of his phone ringing in his bag snapped him out of it. He searched his bag for a bit before finding his phone. His brother Finn was calling. Kurt really didn’t want to answer but he knew his brother would continue calling if he didn’t.

“What.” he snaps into the phone,

“Dude where are you, did you seriously ditch the rest of the school day.” says Finn his tone a mixture of anger and concern,

“Yea I left, Rachel tried to apologies by the way, didn’t go so well. She just really needed me for her NYADA audition or something like that.”

“Okay you and Rachel still have issues but that doesn’t mean you leave school. What’s gonna happen when mom and dad find out?”

“Are you gonna rat me out Finn, cuz then you’d be in trouble too for not keeping an eye on me. Especially if I come home with a couple of cuts and a story about me getting mugged.”

Finn was silent over the phone. He really couldn’t rat his brother out without suffering the consequences himself. Besides he could understand that his little brother needed some space and air. Soon he wouldn’t be able to take care of him at school. He sighed,

“Where are you Kurt?” he asks sounding curious,

“At the park, walking around. So are you gonna tell our parents?”

“No, just take care of yourself and don’t come home so late without a good excuse. See you later.”

Finn hangs up and Kurt stares at the phone for a bit. He didn’t really expect for Finn to be okay with his ditch day but hey at least something good happened. After putting his phone in his pocket he walked over to a little hill in the park. It was lonely he had to admit but he could see the little pond the park had. This seemed like a good place to just to sit and maybe take a nap. He stared out at the pond watching how the ducks swam and how the light hit the water. It was a beautiful sight and he smiled as he lay down and closes his eyes deciding to take that nap.


	4. Two Dates and Cheesecake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine visits the school in search of Kurt but meets Finn and Rachel. They're not exactly as welcoming as you expect. But in the end things work out...to Blaine's favor anyway. Some more dates and interesting questions...

Finn was walking out of school with Rachel by his side. They had agreed to go get some coffee and discuss their duet for Regionals. As they walked Finn noticed the sad look she had on her face.

“Hey don’t worry, you and Kurt will work it out. Maybe next time, after you apologies don’t jump straight back into being besties. Give it some time okay.” he says,

“I know I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions so fast. I just thought we’d make up really quickly cuz he did break my wrist.”

“Yea, but don’t tell me you don’t like the attention you’re getting.”

“Okay maybe it’s nice to have an even brighter spotlight.”

Rachel grabbed Finn’s arm and cuddle him with a big smile on her face. He returned the smile and wrapped his arm around her.

“Do you think Kurt’s okay?” she asks,

“Yea he’s probably blowing off some steam. You two will be fine.”

Rachel nodded her head knowing he was right. She still had time to fix this.

“Hey have either of you seen Kurt?”

They both stopped walking and noticed the boy standing in front of them. He was about Rachel’s high and was wearing sneakers with dark black jeans and a blue polo shirt. His hair was dark brown and was gelled to the side which looked nice with his hazel eyes.

“And you would be?” asks Finn,

“Oh I’m Blaine…”

Blaine reaches out his hand and Finn shakes it,

“…Blaine Anderson. I’m a junior at Dalton and I’ve been sort of mentoring Kurt about the school.”

As soon as he mentioned Dalton Rachel frowned. Who the hell was he to come here and ask about Kurt even if he is his mentor.

“Well that’s great but you really don’t have to be here. Kurt’s not here anyway he left early.” says Rachel,

“Yea he sort of ditched after third period.” adds Finn,

“Was it cuz of little miss loud mouth.” says Blaine pointing at Rachel,

“Excuse you.” says Rachel,

Blaine just smirked and rolled his eyes,

“Listen here…”

Rachel let’s go of Finn and steps closer to Blaine,

“…I know Kurt’s going to Dalton and you’re his mentor and what not but that doesn’t give you the right to come here and ask around for him. It also doesn’t let you call someone you barely know any stupid nicknames.”

“You don’t know me either so don’t be quick to judge.”

Finn had grabbed Rachel’s arm and pulled her back for everyones sake.

“Sorry dude but I don’t know where Kurt is.” says Finn,

“Now get out of here. You’re our completion and you’re not welcome here.” says Rachel,

“Rachel.” snaps Finn,

“Is that so, look I know I may not be welcome here but I know that one of you is lying to me.” says Blaine

“Look dude we don’t know where he is. And even if we did it ain’t really any of your business. You’re his mentor not guardian.” says Finn,

“Well actually it is my business, Finn.”

“And what on earth would make him your business, huh.”

“Because he’s my boyfriend.” remarks Blaine,

Both Rachel and Finn froze. This caught them both by surprise and they were shocked. How could Rachel not know about Kurt’s boyfriend, sure they weren’t talking much but since she didn’t know then neither did Finn.

“How…how long?” asks Finn,

“A few days now.” answers Blaine,

“How could someone like you be with someone as sweet and talented as Kurt.” says Rachel,

“Talented, really?” says Blaine,

“Yes, Kurt’s extremely talented and going to Dalton will destroy his future. You won’t help him in the entertainment business.”

“Is that what you think cuz he’s told me you’ve never encouraged his dreams. You’re always putting your needs and wants before his. You know he told me that not once have you ever offered your help to him.”

“That’s not true.”

“Sure it’s not.”

“Look dude I’m glad for Kurt but you need to lay off.” says Finn,

“I know you Dalton kids are hiding something.” says Rachel and that catches Blaine’s attention,

“You guys are a private school and who knows what really goes on in those walls. All I know is that ever since Kurt got a letter from there he’s been acting different. He’s become more violent and aggressive. He broke my wrist the other day.”

“Yea I know he told me. And I’m so proud but I would’ve broken your arm.”

Rachel was about to slap him across the face with her good arm but Finn pulled her back and held her next to him. She was right though how could someone like him be with Kurt, what was his deal. Finn was his brother so it was up to him to protect him. He may know where Kurt is but he wasn’t gonna tell Blaine.

“Blaine I really think you should get going I don’t know where Kurt is.”

Blaine turned to look at Finn before pulling out his phone. At least at first Finn thought it was Blaine’s phone till he noticed it was his. Finn’s hand flew to his side pocket but his phone was gone and now in Blaine’s hands. When the hell did he grab his phone?

“Ah, I see you called Kurt so you obviously know where he is.” says Blaine before tossing the phone to Finn,

He catches it still shocked about how he got it off of him without noticing. This time Blaine pulls out his own phone and presses two buttons before putting the phone to his ear. It rings once before theirs an answer.

“Blaine?” says Kurt’s voice over the phone,

“Hey Kurt, I was just thinking about you. So do you want me to pick you up from school?” he says,

“I’m not actually there.”

“Oh, what happened?” he asks,

“It was nothing really Rachel tried to apologies and she was being her usual self.”

“She’s a terrible person let alone friend. I still can’t believe you hung out with her.”

Rachel and Finn both stood watching Blaine’s phone call. With Blaine’s last remark she wanted to say something so Kurt would know she’s there but before she could Blaine’s hand was over her mouth. He kept her quite with so little effort and continued the phone call.

“So where are you then?” asks Blaine,

“At the park, I needed some fresh air and some place peaceful to get away from everyone. If you want I’ll meet you…”

Kurt was saying but Blaine quickly cut in,

“No, no I’ll go to you. I’ve been dying to see your face with the light of a sunset on it. I’ll be there soon, love you.”

Blaine makes a kissing noise into the phone,

“Love you too.”

The line goes dead and Blaine puts the phone back in his pocket. He takes his hand off Rachel’s mouth.

“I know a lot about Kurt maybe more than you two. Why do you think I asked you where he was, his step-brother and ex-best friend.”

“What...” says Rachel,

“…you know never mind. Kurt and I will work things out and you can watch out for him at school. Then we’ll hang out after school without you.”

Blaine laughs at Rachel’s comments,

“Oh he didn’t tell you. Kurt’s gonna live on campus…with me. He’ll be away from you 24/7 so your little after school hang out, never gonna happen little miss annoying.”

Rachel’s rage for Blaine was growing and she wanted to hit him or hurt him any way possible but Finn held her by his side firmly.

“Kurt never told me he was moving on campus.” says Finn,

“Well maybe if you spent more time with him than her you’d know more about him and his life. You might have known about me or how Kurt could possibly break someone’s wrist.”

Blaine started to step back planning on leaving,

“Haven’t you ever heard the saying bro’s before hoes.”

Blaine smirks before turning around and waking away. Leaving Finn and Rachel alone to go over everything he’s said and probably evaluate where they went wrong with Kurt.

\-------------

Kurt had woken up to the sound of his phone ringing. He was still tired as he grabbed it and perked up a bit when he noticed Blaine was calling. As he answered he wondered how long he was asleep. After the call he was wide awake and happy. Blaine was being so sweet, offering to pick him up from school but he wasn’t there. In the end Blaine had said he meet him at the park. It was gonna be so cute. As he waited he looked out at the pond again. The water was so hypnotizing he lost track of time entirely. It wasn’t till two hands covered his eyes that he snapped out of it.

“Guess who?” says the voice that’s none other than Blaine’s,

“Mr. Anderson.” he says,

“We have a winner.”

Blaine removes his hands then turns Kurt’s head to face him and kisses him softly. He sits down neck to Kurt and wraps his arm around him. Kurt happily leans into Blaine resting his head on his shoulder.

“You wanna tell me what happened. I didn’t think ditching was something you’d do on your last week.” says Blaine,

“I know but Rachel was just being…Rachel. She apologized and I actually considered forgiving her but then she immediately asked me to help with her NYADA stuff.”

“How the hell did you meet her exactly?”

“Glee club, we fought for solos a lot.”

“Well whenever you want a solo in the Warblers just ask no matter what the mission.”

“Thanks Blaine.”

They both quiet down and stare at the sky ahead of them. Birds were chirping off in the distance and the sound of the water provided a peaceful muse.

“Are you gonna fix things with Rachel?” asks Blaine after a bit,

“I’ll see I don’t want to necessarily leave on bad terms with her.”

“You know the way the sunlight hits your face right now…it makes your eyes sparkle.”

Kurt moves himself and lies down next to Blaine. His head resting on his thigh. Blaine watched him settle before looking back at the sunset.

“We should do this again sometime.” says Kurt,

“How about tomorrow after school I meet you hear and I’ll set up a nice picnic.”

“Really.” says Kurt sounding enthusiastic,

“Yea, I wanna see your eyes sparkle with the sunlight again. I also need some excuse to make you a picnic. So what do you say tomorrow?”

“Totally.”

They stayed with each other watching as the sunset and day turned into night. Before all the daylight was gone though they walked around the park and ended up at the entrance.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” says Blaine before giving Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek and heading their separate ways.

\--------------

Originally Rachel had planned to practice with Finn but she changed her priorities. She had followed Blaine to the park with Finn. They sat in his car and waited. She still couldn’t understand why Kurt would go out with him. Blaine was so rude and aggressive but then again Kurt has been like that lately too. Finn had been falling asleep in the driver’s seat but Rachel nudged him awake when she saw Blaine and Kurt walking through the entrance holding hands. 

She couldn’t hear what they were saying but Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and started heading there way. They both ducked down and waited for a while. Rachel carefully poked her head out and noticed the coast was clear. Finn sat up stretching himself out, he was not meant for small spaces.

“They’re gone.” she says,

“You know spying on people is wrong Rachel.” says Finn, 

"He’s got a point.” says Blaine,

Rachel jumped up in her seat when she saw Blaine leaning into the car through Finn’s window. Finn had backed away from him putting a protective hand on Rachel.

“I though you could stay out of our business but I see I was wrong. I should tell Kurt you’re following us and maybe he’d break some other part of you. But then again I like the scared look on your face.” says Blaine,

Rachel was frozen to her chair. Somehow Blaine had known they were there and he scared the crap out of both of them.

“Night.” he says before leaving,

She let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding in. This really was a bad idea but she had gotten something out of it. Blaine only acts nice and sweet around Kurt. Without him he’s this jerk who she can’t stand. Friends or not she wanted Kurt out of this relationship.

\---------------------

**Wednesday…**

The next day Kurt had seriously considered not going to school at all. It wouldn’t change anything but he should make the most of his last days. He got his usual crowd once he walked in, but this time he wasn’t really listening to anyone. Though he did take his mocha and was expecting some more arguments from his teachers. He had what three detentions he’s skipped, who knew he could be such a rebel. Throughout the day he ignored his teachers and classmates. He seriously started to question coming to school. With being popular he had a lot of control over the school. Most of the students knew that he wasn’t to be bother between classes unless spoken to first. It was easy to ignore everyone. At lunch he sat with the jocks and cheerleader as usual staying out of the gossip though. As much as avoiding everyone was easy there was no method that could guarantee not avoiding Rachel. After lunch he headed to his locker to get his things for his afternoon classes. That’s when Rachel thought it be a good time to talk with him.

“Kurt, can I talk to you?” she asks shyly,

“You got three minutes.”

“I’m sorry about yesterday for jumping to conclusions. I just thought since we were such good friends this would be a silly little fight we’d get over soon. And you had every right to be mad at me about it.”

“Well if you’re willing to be more patient with me and actually care we could work this out.”

“Really.” says Rachel excitement building up inside her,

“I’ve kind of missed having you around.”

“I’ve missed you too Kurt. So how about to fix this is up sooner we could go to dinner at Breadstix, just you me and Finn, tonight.”

“I can’t Rachel, I have a date.”

“A…a date.” says Rachel trying to sound surprised,

“Yea, but how about we have dinner tomorrow and I’ll bring him by. I can introduce him to you guys.”

“Um…yea that sounds great. I’m looking forward to it.”

\---------------------

The final bell rang signalling the end of the day. Well at least she got somewhere with Kurt but now she was gonna have to formally meet Blaine. She began running through the halls she had to tell Finn right now or else tomorrow’s dinner will go horribly wrong. It didn’t take her long to find him since he’s so incredibly tall, but that was her Finn.

“Finn we got a problem.” she says,

“What, what happened?”

“I apologized to Kurt and were gonna fix things over dinner tomorrow.”

“That’s great news what’s the problem.”

“It was originally supposed to be you, me and Kurt but he’s bringing Blaine.” 

"What, did he say that or are you assuming.” asks Finn,

“He said his boyfriend so I guess Blaine didn’t mention our little chat yesterday.”

Rachel leaned against the lockers and began sliding down. Finn quickly grabbed her and held her up.

“Hey look at me it’s going to be okay. You said Blaine doesn’t act like a jerk around Kurt so there’s nothing to worry about.” he says,

“But what if I’m wrong.”

“We both know Kurt and if Blaine really is like that then something’s wrong with him.”

“So we could see how they really are at dinner.”

“Exactly.”

Her confidence snaps up again and she hugs Finn. He awkwardly hugs her back. Not that he doesn’t wanna hug it’s just it was a bit unexpected and she was squeezing tight. She let go and grabbed his hand.

“Come on; let’s go practice for real this time. We can’t let those Warblers win even if it means beating Kurt.”

They walk out of the school together both feeling better about tomorrow night.

\---------------------

Kurt was so anxious to get to the park. He rushed out of his last class and was a little annoyed with his conversation with Rachel. Dinner sounded nice but how was he gonna tell Blaine, he didn’t exactly like Rachel. Well screw it he was going even if it meant Kurt had to make some sort of deal with him that involved any sort of weapon, real or not. The drive to the park wasn’t that long and Kurt’s sure at some point he was speeding. He did still get homework and for some reason he still does it but today he’ll just ignore it, maybe. Blaine didn’t give any details about their picnic so he was just as curious. He walked around for a bit enjoying the scenery and the cool breeze. After a bit of walking he finally came to the little hill they had been hanging out by. A blanket was on the floor with a basket, a little stereo and a bunch of plates and other foods set up, but where was Blaine. Suddenly arms wrapped around him from behind. Blaine had snuck up on him and was giving him a surprise hug. Kurt had started laughing as soon as Blaine kissed his neck and they were both smiling.

“What took you so long? I thought I’d have to go get your ass from school.” says Blaine,

“I got held up.”

“Let me guess, Rachel.”

A part of Blaine’s grin faded away and he let go of Kurt sitting down on the picnic blanket. Kurt joins him and he’s handed a plate with a slice of pepperoni pizza. He made a strange face and Blaine noticed.

“Yea I thought a sandwich wouldn’t satisfy or taste as good as pizza.” he says, 

Kurt laughs and takes a bit of his slice, still hot.

“How long have you been waiting for me?” asks Kurt,

“No long but the picnic basket has a built in insulator so I could keep the pizza hot.” answers Blaine,

“Anyway what did little Miss Berry want?”

Kurt sighed and put his plate down. He didn’t think this would come up so soon, but here goes nothing. He takes Blaine’s hand in his own and he doesn’t protest just gives him a curious look.

“Rachel invited me to dinner tomorrow at Breadstix with her and Finn.”

“What.” snaps Blaine sounding really surprised but not letting go of his hands,

“Please tell me you said no.”

“Actually I said I’d go, it’ll give us a chance to fix things or at least try to. I don’t necessarily want us on bad terms when I leave.”

“Why, I don’t get you right now but if you think I’m letting you go to dinner with her alone you’re dead wrong.”

“Finn will be their but I’m glad you don’t want me going alone cuz you’re coming too.”

“What.”

Blaine lets the words sink in and smirked at Kurt. Oh he was good.

“Do I have to.” whines Blaine like a little kid,

“Yes cuz you won’t let me go alone and I told Rachel I’d introduce you to them.”

Oh, so they hadn’t told Kurt that they already met him or at least know who he is anyway. Well then he may not want to go to the dinner thing but he’d get to see exactly how they treat Kurt, especially around him. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

“Ah I see what you did. Gosh can it be Monday already I have been dying to see you in a blazer.”

“Well I know I’ll look great in one.”

They both laugh and continue eating their pizza. Blaine then turned on the stereo. The song ‘Am I wrong’ by Nico and Vinz started playing. That’s when Blaine started singing along.

_“Am I wrong for thinking out the box from where I stay?_

_Am I wrong for saying that I choose another way?_

_I ain’t tryna do what everybody else doing_

_Just cause everybody doing what they all do If one thing I know,_

_I’ll fall but I’ll grow I’m walking down this road of mine, this road that I call home.”_

Kurt had never heard Blaine’s singing voice alone, well at least not alone and up close. Back at Sectionals he was amazed when he had heard him sing but he has never heard anything like this before. Blaine had gotten up before the next verse began. He was standing in front of Kurt gesturing to himself then back at him.

_“So am I wrong? For thinking that we could be something for real?_

_Now am I wrong? For trying to reach the things that I can’t see?  
_

_But that’s just how I feel,_

_That’s just how I feel That’s just how I feel_

_Trying to reach the things that I can’t see.”_

Kurt loves to sing and that’s why he joined the Glee club. A place where he could use his voice, but this, this was new. He sings sure but rarely does he get solos let alone has someone else sing to him. He could help but smile and blush. At some point Blaine got him on his feet and dance around him.When the song finished Blaine sat down next to him and pulled out something from the basket. A slice of cheese cake for him. Kurt blushed again and put his hands in front of his face.

“Oh gosh you didn’t.” he says still blushing,

“It can’t be a picnic without dessert right.”

He gladly took the slice of cheese cake and the spoon Blaine offered him. Blaine didn’t want any so it was all for Kurt. He got comfortable by laying down his back resting on Blaine’s chest. Blaine just wrapped on arm around him and looked at the pond.

“You know sometimes I wonder who you really are.” says Kurt,

“What do you mean?” asks Blaine,

“Well I’m just curious about you being an angel or a demon.”

The question was strange as it is. What could possibly going on in Kurt’s head that he would think of something like that?

“Care to elaborate on that.” says Blaine,

“Well if you were to be metaphorically speaking an angel. Then you’d be rescuing me from demons or evil in general. And that would be so beautiful and romantic.”

“By evil you mean Rachel, right.” Kurt laughs,

“Yea sure, Rachel. But if you were to be a demon…then you’d be stealing me away from the ones who want to protect me and keep me safe. That by the way would be so selfish of you but…”

Kurt trailed off still trying to find the right words. He had moved down and now his head rested on Blaine’s thigh. He was in a pretty weird angle but he could still see Blaine’s face without having to turn his neck just had to look up, sort of.

“It would be selfish of me? You’re probably right, but what else?” pries Blaine glaring at Kurt with a grin,

Kurt noticed and lost his train of thought. Those hazel eyes were really dreamy and it was hard not to stare.

“But what Kurt, don’t leave me hanging.” says Blaine,

“…it’d be selfish of you, but so hot.”

Kurt can’t help but laugh again covering up his face because of the blush. He could hear Blaine laughing with him.

“It sounds so silly.” says Kurt,

Blaine’s hands move his away from his face and he stopped laughing. The sunlight made his skin sparkle and it gave his hazel eyes a beautiful little spark.

“It’s not silly.” whispers Blaine,

Blaine’s hands had a small grip on Kurt’s face. He got up a bit supporting himself with one elbow next to Blaine’s legs. His thumbs lightly brushed Kurt’s cheeks. Kurt closed the space within them and kissed Blaine. He reacted right away kissing back. When they broke apart for air they both opened their eyes staring into the others.

“So tell me Kurt…” whispers Blaine, “…am I the beautiful good angel or the hot evil demon.”

“I don’t know.”

“Well maybe one day you’ll figure it out.”


	5. Last Friday Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this little dinner date Blaine gets formally introduced to Finn and Rachel, wonder how that goes. But finally it's Friday Kurt's last day at McKinley. Sadly it wasn't gonna end tied up in a bow. More like covered in blood.

**Thursday…**

School dragged like always but surprisingly Kurt was anxious for the night. He had talked with Rachel and they had agreed to meet at Breadstix around 6:30. After school he had called Blaine giving him the deits about the dinner plan. He still wasn’t too happy about it but he had said he wouldn’t let Kurt go alone. Blaine would be picking him up around six.

It was almost six and Kurt anxiously paced around his room. He wasn’t really sure where Finn was since he never came home. Probably went to Rachel’s place or something. The doorbell rang and he grabbed his things and rushed down the stairs. He called out to his parents saying he was leaving and would be back later. Finn had mentioned this double date dinner thing and they were okay with it and glad Kurt had found someone. They told him the usual of have fun, be careful and be back before eleven.

When he opened the door Blaine stood their looking as handsome as ever. Kurt stepped out closing the door behind him.

“Do I seriously have to go to this.” complains Blaine as he opened the passenger door of his Toyota,

“Yes okay. I want her to meet you and get to know you. It’d be great.”

Blaine closed the door and walked over to the driver’s side. He got in and started up the engine.

“Why do you care about her so much Kurt? Tomorrows Friday then you won’t have to deal with her ever again.”

“I don’t wanna leave off on bad terms with her okay. Look it’ll all make sense eventually.”

Blaine trusted Kurt so he didn’t argue any more. On the drive to Breadstix they talked about how well each one looked. When they got to the restaurant Rachel and Finn were already waiting for them in a booth. Kurt greeted them and sat down and Blaine awkwardly sat down next to him.

“Rachel, Finn this is my boyfriend Blaine.” says Kurt,

Blaine waved his hand at both of them and smiled.

“Blaine this is my brother Finn and his girlfriend Rachel.”

“Nice to meet you Blaine.” says Finn, “So how did you two meet.”

Finn sort of already knew how but he asked for the sake of conversation and Rachel didn’t know.

“Um I showed Kurt around the school when he came to visit.” says Blaine,

“So you haven’t been dating for really long then.” says Rachel trying to keep a calm tone,

She didn’t like him, didn’t like seeing her best friend with him. But this dinner date thing was her way of seeing how they were together.

“It’s only been a few days but things just really clicked between us.” says Blaine looking at Kurt,

“Well I’m glad my brother is happy just don’t go breaking his heart.” says Finn,

They smiled but Rachel had to fake hers. This wasn’t how she thought this would go. But she had to play along for Kurt’s sake.

“Well I’m starving lets older.” she says to change the situation,

She grabs her menu and so does Finn. Of course she already knew what she was gonna order but she just hid behind the menu to watch Blaine and Kurt. Blaine had grabbed his menu and Kurt was leaning next to him and whispering to him. They were sharing and Kurt looked so happy. After they order some silence fell over them. 

"So um Blaine how long have you been going to Dalton.” asks Finn,

“I got my letter at the begging of my sophomore year back at my old school. I wasn’t gonna pass up the opportunity so I accepted. And I’ve been living on campus ever since.”

“I’m sure you’ll take care of my bro when he goes there right.”

“Oh yea totally. I’m pretty sure the Headmistress will put our classes together so I can help him out and so he at least knows someone.”

“Don’t start with that. When you gave me a tour of the place you shouted out my presence to all the students in the gym.” says Kurt,

“Oh my gosh Kurt you must have been so embarrassed.” says Rachel wanting to use this against Blaine,

“No it was great actually. All the other students were happy for me. They congratulated me for my invitation and welcomed me to the school with open arms. They accepted me and that was a great feeling.” says Kurt,

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt pulling him closer.

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you Kurt. It’s just as a school we all like to know everyone. And since you were the new student you needed to get integrated into our system.”

Rachel couldn’t believe this. She hadn’t know how Kurt’s visit went since Kurt broke her wrist and ignored her for most of the time. He had actually had a good time and she could see why they were together. Blaine was such a great guy around him but Kurt didn’t know how he could be.

“Does your family know about you two Blaine.” asks Rachel,

“Um my mom and brother know and they're happy for me. My dad…he…he’s dead. He died last year, some guy mugged him and it didn’t end well.”

“I’m so sorry Blaine. I didn’t know.” says Finn,

“Yea but he wasn’t exactly excepting of me. I still miss him though.”

Kurt frowned and tried not to give off any other expression. He knew what had really happened to his dad and here he’s seeing Blaine undercover. He can really sell his father’s mugging nicely.

They all ate and continued talking about anything that came to mind. They mentioned how Finn was doing with football and obviously Rachel managed to talk about her future and NYADA. After they all finished their topic of conversation turned back towards Dalton. Rachel was really interested in the classes and how some things worked. Blaine couldn’t say much but he tried to answer as best as he could. Sometime during their conversation a waiter came over to pick up their plates and then another one came by and placed a plate of cheesecake in front of Kurt. He was shocked but mostly happy.

“I didn’t order this.” he says,

“Oh I did. I told the waitress to bring you some cheesecake about five minutes after you finished eating.” says Blaine,

“Blaine you sweetheart.”

Kurt hugged Blaine and kissed him on the cheek before digging into the cheesecake. The rest of them continued talking sharing a couple of childhood stories and Kurt added a couple of things but mostly ate his cheesecake.

“Hey Blaine I need to use the bathroom.” says Kurt turning to Blaine when he finished his cheesecake,

Blaine got up and Kurt got out of the booth. Blaine watched him go and when he sat back down he lost his smile.

“No wonder Kurt likes you. You keep pretending to like him.” says Rachel in an annoyed tone,

“Pretended? I love him Rachel. You just can’t believe he’s found some else.”

“That’s not true, I’d be happy for Kurt if you didn’t act like such a jerk with us.”

“Us, it’s you who can’t be nice. When I went to the school the other day I asked Finn about Kurt, not you. You just got in the conversation.”

“You’re not exactly a good influence on him. He’s been different ever since he met you.”

“You do know he can take care of himself right. But then I guess you didn’t since you haven’t noticed how strong he is.”

“Kurt’s always been strong.”

“Then how come you never did anything about his bully problem.”

Rachel was speechless,

“They stopped after some time.” says Finn,

“And why do you think that is?” asks Blaine,

“He ignored them and they…” Rachel was saying but Blaine didn’t let her finish,

“Ignorance really? You seriously don’t know do you. He kicked their ass. He took care of them himself, you weren’t any help at all.”

“The guys never mentioned anything like that.” says Finn,

“Right like they’d admit they got beat up by Kurt.”

Kurt came back and the tension in the air was immediately changed into laughter.

“Hey guys I don’t wanna be mean but I think I should get going. Blaine’s driving me home and I don’t want him driving back to Dalton so late.”

“Are you sure Finn could take you back home.” says Rachel,

“Rachel.” Kurt snaps, “I think Blaine has the right to take me home since he brought me here. He’s my date remember.”

“No it’s okay Kurt, you should stay with your friends.” says Blaine getting up,

“No way it wouldn’t be fair to you.”

Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” says Kurt and pushes Blaine towards the door,

When they got outside Blaine burst out laughing.

“What.” says Kurt,

“This was a pretty good date. I don’t think your friends like me much.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Just please don’t ever make me sit at a table with Rachel ever again.”

“Okay I promise.”

On the drive home Blaine turned on the radio and one of his favorite songs started playing. 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry. He started singing along to it directing the song to Kurt. Kurt smiled and blushed. He had to look away occasionally but that was great car ride. Kurt couldn’t wait, tomorrow was his last day at McKinley then he’d be at Dalton.

\--------------------

**Friday…**

Kurt woke up extra early. It was his last day at McKinley and he was kind of looking forward to it…well more like looking forward to it being over. He walked into the halls like it was any other day except this time more people crowded him. They all knew it was his last day and wanted to make one last impression on him, not that he actually paid attention to them.

Just like the rest of the week he didn’t listen in class and not many teachers cared that he was leaving since he still had homework. Wasn’t gonna do it anyway. During the day he returned all the school’s books and cleaned out his locker. When the final bell rang he was overjoyced. His locker was empty and he had all his papers, notebooks and binders in his messenger bag. Somethings didn’t fit so he carried a bit of his stuff in his hands.

He walked out the door for the last time. As he walked down to the parking lot he smiled. Yesterday Blaine had promised to pick him up today and help him go through his stuff back home. To decide what he’d be taking with him, what goes into storage and what’s gonna be thrown out. Everything was great till someone shoved him from behind and he fell to the floor. All the things he had been carrying were now scattered on the floor. When he turned around he saw Karofsky standing over him.

“What’s your problem? I thought we were past this. Or do you want me to kick your ass again.” shouts Kurt,

“I’d rather kick yours. You’re not a student here anymore so you can’t really get me in trouble.”

“Oh, so now you want a rematch.”

“Call it what you want Hummel.”

“Bring it.”

Kurt throws off his bag and quickly gets up. He jumps Karofsky and pins him to the ground. He punches him a few times before he gets the wind knocked out of him and their positions are reversed. Karofsky returned the punches. They both were pretty much equally strong but Kurt had more skill in combat than his opponent. He could take the hits, he’s actually had worse but he wasn’t gonna let this go down easily. Instead of trying to get Karofsky off of him he reached into his pocket for his pocket knife.

He could feel the bruises forming on his face and knew it wasn’t gonna be pretty. Some cuts had been formed and he could feel some drops of blood slipping down his face. He flipped out the blade and stabbed it into Karofsky’s right upper arm. As soon as he did that he cried out and got off of him. Kurt got up ignoring the pain and blood on his face. He watched as Karofsky pulled out the blade.

When he got the blade out he stared at it a bit before looking at Kurt. Without second guessing he threw it at him but Kurt caught the blade inches from digging into his right shoulder. That definitely caught him off guard. This time Kurt stared at the blade. He could use it again, use it way better than Karofsky did but where would the fun be in that. Kurt dropped the blade and lunged at Karofsky again.

They rolled around for a bit one managing to get on top of the other for a bit. And as they tossed and turned they managed to land some hits on each other. It was around this time that other students started gathering around. They circled the two boys fighting chanting ‘fight, fight, fight’ nobody trying to break them up. Eventually Kurt got the upper hand and pinned Karofsky down. But instead of punching him he wrapped his hands around his neck. He was chocking him and anger was flaring up inside him, he could feel his windpipe being crushed in his grasp.

“You stupid son of a bitch.” yelled Kurt, “You’ve bullied me ever since I set foot in this school. I always though you did it cuz you jocks need to pick on someone. But then I stood up to you. Followed you into the locker rooms. Confronted you. And what did you do.”

The people around him were still chanting. Some screaming in his favor others for Karofsky. Nobody tried to stop him yet he could still be heard over the shouting.

“You tried to kiss me and then I beat the hell out of you. You were too embarrassed to say anything about it and you finally left me alone. After that I knew why you picked on me. You hated the fact that I was gay, open and proud of it. This whole time you were just jealous of me.”

The cheering continued and Karofsky’s face was turning purple. The sounds of everyone around him filled the air but then it started going down. They weren’t really stopping he was just tuning them out in a way. He knew he held Karofsky’s life in his hands right now but he didn’t care as he put more pressure on his wind pipe.

Suddenly someone’s arm wrapped around his waist and the other hooked under his left arm. He was pulled off Karofsky and was being dragged away. No one in the crowd noticed at first and they were still cheering. Kurt struggled in the grip he was in, he was trying to get away, go back and finish what he started but the person holding him was strong.

As he was being dragged away he saw how much attention the fight had gotten. Saw all his things on the floor being stepped on. He managed to see Karofsky take in a deep breath when he was pried off. The color returned to his face but he still had trouble breathing. It took a while for people to notice the fight had ended but he never knew what happened next. The person who dragged him away put him in the passenger seat of his car. Got into his seat and drove off with him.

\----------------------

Finn walked out of McKinley glad it was Friday and the weekend was here. Rachel had stayed after to talk with Mr. Shue about something but he hadn’t been listening to her as much. Once he was outside he heard the chanting and saw a crowd of kids. He didn’t know what was going on but when another student passed him he stopped him.

“Hey kid you know what’s going on over there?” he asks pointing at the crowd,

“A fight.”

“Who?”

“Karofsky and Hummel.”

Finn ran towards the crowd pushing and shoving people to the sides. He knew it was rude but he needed to help his brother, to get him out of this.

“Kurt.” he shouted but he got no response,

“Kurt.” he shouted again,

The noise of the chanting was too loud he couldn’t be heard and he didn’t know what’s going on. He did catch some words coming from the middle ‘…beat…alone…jealous…’ but it was all just jumbled up. When he finally got through Karofsky was on the floor gasping for air and Kurt was nowhere in sight. He frantically looked around but didn’t see him anywhere. Everyone started clearing out when they saw Principal Figgins and Coach Sue coming over. He was going to talk with them but then stepped on something.

When he looked down he saw a pocket knife on the floor with blood on the blade. Oh god, was this used in the fight. He looked up to see Sue and Figgins talking with Karofsky. His breathing had calmed down a bit and he held his right arm. Had Kurt stabbed him? It didn’t really matter right now what matter was Kurt, where was he.

“What happened to Kurt.” he asks,

“I…I don’t know.” says Karofsky,

“What’s the last thing you remember.” asks Sue,

“Kurt was chocking me and then someone pulled him off. The guy who pulled him off dragged him out of here.”

“Who was he?” asks Finn his patience wearing thin,

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen him before.”

“Details, describe him.”

“He…his eyes were a brownish color, gelled back hair...”

That’s all Finn needed to hear. Blaine, Blaine had come here, dragged Kurt out of the fight and taken him away. But where…Dalton of course where else. Maybe he could catch up but if he did what would he do. And if he didn’t there’s no way he could get into Dalton on his own. Then everything came rushing to Finn. His brother had been in a fight, he was trying to kill Karofsky and if it hadn’t been for Blaine he could have killed him. What’s going on with his brother?


	6. Turn The Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's fight with Karofsky leads to some serious problems. One thing is fighting but having a weapon on school grounds means involving the police. But on the other hand Kurt has to face Dalton before returning to McKinley to settle this. Wonder how that goes...

Kurt stared out the window letting the air blow through his hair. It wasn’t till he was in the car that he knew who had dragged him out and it all made sense. Blaine was supposed to pick him up, he probably spotted the fight then saw it was him. Then he pulled him out and took him without a word.

“So how was school today?” asks Blaine acting like nothing was wrong,

“Oh it was fine. I returned my books and cleaned out my locker. Then Karofsky came by and we got into a fight.”

“Yea I saw the end of that. You were chocking him weren’t you?”

“I was.”

“Did you want to kill him?”

“Yes.”

“Were you gonna kill him?”

“Yes.”

“Do you still want to kill him?”

“Yes.”

“Well then how do you think that’s gonna turn out.”

“I’m in so much trouble.” says Kurt,

“You’re gonna end up getting in a lot of trouble at Dalton. But we’re gonna have to clear things up at McKinley first.”

“Headmistress Masters is going to be so mad at me.”

“No she won’t, trust me. She might actually be happy to hear about it.”

For the silence of the drive Kurt had just been staring out the window not paying attention to his surroundings. Now he was more focused and noticed the road they were on was silent, lonely, surrounded by trees.

“Where are we going exactly?” asks Kurt,

“Dalton duh, I said we need to fix this first.”

Kurt stuck his head out the window. From the rearview mirror he could see the bruises on his face. There was a big scratch on his left cheek and almost the rest of his cheeks were purple. It’s definitely gonna hurt when he moisturizes. No black eye thankfully but what were his parents gonna say when they saw him.

When they got to the gate Blaine looked over at the security guard. Not sure what he did but the guy opened the gate. This time he saw other students running around the field. Some were playing with swords other had some other things he couldn’t identify. He was a bit familiar with the school but he still needed Blaine to lead him to the Headmistress office.

Blaine knocked on the door once before opening it. Kurt followed him inside and the door closed by itself behind him. The office was empty.

“I don’t think she’s here right now.” says Kurt,

“Yes she is just give her a sec.”

One of the doors on the right opened and the Headmistress walked out with a crumpled paper bag in her hands.

“Hey boys.” she says and throws the paper ball into a nearby trash can,

She walks over to her desk and sits down placing her feet on the desk. Her attitude was completely different from when he last saw her. Around him and his father she was professional, really went with the private prep school cover. But now she was the opposite acting like a young adult.

“So Kurt you must be excited about being here…” she was saying but trailed off when she got a good look at Kurt, “What happened to you?”

“See that’s why we’re here. Kurt got into a fight with another student back at McKinley.”says Blaine,

“What happened.” she asks,

Blaine opened his mouth to explain but she gave him a look. He shut his mouth and she directed her attention to Kurt, she wanted him to explain.

“Um the school day was over and I was walking towards the parking lot to wait for Blaine. When this guy who’d been bullying me shoved me.”

“Name.” she asks,

“Dave Karofsky.”

“Then what happened.”

“I fell and dropped my stuff. Then we started fighting. I punched him in the face and he returned those punches. I…I stabbed him with my pocket knife.”

“Where?”

“His upper right arm.”

“Continue.”

“He tried to throw it back at me but I caught it. Then I tackled him down. We rolled around for a bit but I got the upper hand and I ended up chocking him. Then Blaine showed up pulled me off of Karofsky and dragged me out of the fight.”

“So you were choking him at the end…were you gonna kill him.”

“I suppose I was.”

“Did you want to?”

Kurt felt a little ashamed to answer but he did anyway,

“Yea.”

“Do you still want to?”

“Yes.”

He expected her to yell or something. Question him more but she just smiled.

“Well you can save that murderous killing feeling for later.” she says,

“I’m very sorry for causing all this trouble Headmistress Masters.”

“Don’t, it sounded like a lot of fun and please call me Meg. Headmistress Masters is too formal and used when non-students are around.”

“Oh, okay then.”

This was very different from Kurt’s first experience at Dalton. But he had to admit it was way better.

“...But for the sake of not having the school board or anyone else coming here we’re gonna have to sort this out.”

Meg got her legs off the desk and walked over to lean against her desk in front of Kurt. While he was explaining what had happened in more detail he had sat down. And Blaine stood behind him arms behind his back like if he was in cuffs. Which he was sure Blaine could break out of somehow.

“Kurt…” says Meg sounding serious, “…do you trust me, do you trust Blaine, do you trust Dalton?”

Kurt didn’t hesitate to answer,

“Yes.”

Meg nods her head in approval,

“Blaine get a couple of students and fix up the issue with the pocket knife.” she says,

Blaine nods to her and heads for the door,

“Oh and call Krissy for me I think I’m a need her.”

The door closes behind him and the room goes silent. Kurt wanted to ask what the plan was but he knew he trusted Dalton, with his life. They’d fix this whole situation and he was actually anxious to see what they had in mind. In less than a minute of silence theirs a knock on the door and a girl walks in.

She had brown wavy hair and she was probably just a few years older than him. What stood out was the little mole under her left eye, it was cute.

“Kurt this is my assistant Krissy Chambers.”

“Hi, I didn’t know Meg had one.” comments Kurt,

“Well a regular school has its principal and assistant principal. So that would be me.” says Krissy, “What do you need me for I was practicing sharp shooting with some seniors.”

“I think were gonna need your skills.” says Meg,

They both look down at Kurt and he just stares back. What skills does Krissy have that they’re gonna need?

\---------------------

**Hours Later…**

Finn and his parents were in choir room anxiously pacing the room. Karofsky was sitting with his parents and he looked pretty beat up too. Three officers were also in the room who were called on to investigate. Sue had left but the principal was still here with Mr. Shue. The knowledge that a blade was used made this whole thing a lot worse. Or maybe Kurt disappearing made it worse. Finn had explained that he thinks Blaine had taken him to Dalton but you can’t just storm the door.

They had heard Karofsky’s story on what happened and his neck was badly bruised. One of the officers had left to get the blade checked out for prints. And to find out whose blood was on it. Now they were just waiting. The officer had returned but didn’t say anything about the blade. Kurt had just texted Finn that he’d be at the school soon.

They continued to pace around the worry building up but fading a bit when Kurt walked into the room head low. He wore a baggy sweater with the hood covering his face and Blaine walked next to him. The headmistress of Dalton follows behind them. Everybody stopped and looked at Kurt. With shaky hands he removes the hood and looks up. His face was covered in scratches and he had a black eye.

Slowly he pulls down the zipper on the sweater and Blaine carefully helps him take it off. His right shoulder was exposed showing the bandages and he also had very deep bruises around his neck. Carole gasped when she fully saw him and hugged him doing her best not to hurt him even more. He cringed but hugged back softly.

“Kurt what happened?” asks Burt,

“Karofsky attacked...”

Kurt tried to talk but his voice was hoarse and he looked away from his parents.

“If it’s okay Kurt told me what happened. His throat is sore and speaking hurts him a lot. I could speak for him.” says Blaine,

Finn was a bit weary of letting Blaine talk but Kurt looked really bad. He didn’t expect to see his brother this hurt. But in the end the police agreed to let Blaine tell the story.

“Kurt had been leaving the school going to the parking lot to wait for me when Karofsky shoved him from behind. He attacked Kurt and he did his best to defend himself, but Karofsky was too strong. As you could see he gave Kurt a black eye and many other bruises. During the fight Karofsky pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed Kurt in his right shoulder. Thankfully there was no serious damage.”

“That’s a lie. Kurt stabbed me, it was his pocket knife.” shouts Karofsky,

The shouting scared Kurt and he backed up to Blaine. Blaine pulled him close and turned him away from Karofsky. He lightly wrapped his arms around Kurt protectively. The cops told him to calm down and let Blaine finish.

“Kurt had managed to pull the blade out and tried to use it on him but his arm was badly injured. Instead he just discarded it. Again he tried to fight him but it wasn’t much use with his damaged shoulder. That’s when Karofsky started to choke Kurt. He nearly killed him if I hadn’t pulled him off of Kurt.”

“That’s not true. I was the one being choked. Where do you think I got the bruises around my neck.” says Karofsky,

The officer looks over to Blaine for an explanation,

“He tried to choke you back so you would let go. He was fighting for his life.”

“No that’s not what happened. I remember he didn’t have a black eye. I didn’t stab him and I never choked him.” screamed Karofsky,

Tears were streaming down Kurt’s face. He tightly gripped Blaine’s shirt and hid his face in it. The small sobs could be heard but Blaine held him close rocking him and petting his hair. He tried to calm Kurt but the tears kept coming and he knew how scared he was getting. Worried that Karofsky would lash out at him again.

Karofsky was still yelling his accusations. And one of the officers was talking to him trying to get him to calm down. Kurt’s parents were talking with themselves trying to understand exactly what had happened. Finn was staring at him and Kurt looking suspicious or worried, he couldn’t really tell.

“You’re fucken lying.” Karofsky shouts and pushes past the cop getting closer to him and Kurt,

Mr. Shue and two other officers grabbed him holding him back. Kurt’s sobbing got louder and the fear in his voice could be heard. Blaine turned his back on everyone so Kurt couldn’t see what was going on. Meg had gone to talk with Kurt’s parents explaining some other things.

“Ssh, it’s okay baby. Everything will be okay, you’re doing great.” says Blaine sueding him,

“What about the pocket knife?” asks Meg snapping everyone out of the chaos,

“Yea, you know it’s not mine but it’s my blood on it.” says Karofsky smirking at Blaine,

He had turned so he could at least see what was going on while still holding Kurt. Karofsky had calmed down and everyone else did too. One of the officers grabbed a file on the piano and opens it up,

“The finger prints match Mr. Karofsky and the blood on the blade was Mr. Hummel's.”

Silence fell for everyone and Kurt just shoved his face back into Blaine’s chest. Karofsky stared at Blaine or well Kurt with disbelief.

“Dave Karofsky you are expelled from this school.” says principal Figgins,

Another officer grabs Dave and puts his hands behind his back and cuffed him. Using even such a small thing such as a pocket knife is illegal in school. Karofsky’s parents had gotten up but they didn’t know what to do. Their son was being arrested for assault.

“No.” croaked out Kurt,

“Ssh Kurt, don’t hurt your voice.” says Blaine,

“I’m...I’m transferring anyway. It’s not...like he’ll ever see me...again. Don’t ex...expel him.” says Kurt,

Everyone was looking at him now and could see he meant it. And he had a point he wasn't returning to the school anyway.

“Alright then. He's suspended for a week.” says the principal,

The officers take Karofsky away with his parents and the principal following behind. Blaine carefully let go of Kurt and wiped away his tears. Kurt's parents along with Finn and Meg got closer to him.

“How are you bro?” asks Finn avoiding Blaine’s look,

“I’ve been better.”

“Look Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, I’m sorry I took Kurt after all this. I’m sure I had you worried sick. It’s just that I didn’t want to leave Kurt there at the school and thought it be best to tell the Headmistress what happened since technically know he’s a student at Dalton.” says Blaine,

“You were just doing what you thought was best for Kurt.” says Carole,

“I do have to say I’m sorry for this whole incident and I must apologies for the worry we must have caused you as we were at Dalton.” says Meg,

“You took care of him and patched him up. He was safer over there.” says Burt, “Thanks for looking after him.”

“My pleasure and I can assure you he will be safe at Dalton.”

“Thank you.” says Carole,

“I think it’s best if Blaine and I get going. Have a good day.” says Meg and heads for the door,

Blaine smiles at Kurt and kisses his hand before following Meg. When they leave the rest of his family surrounds him in a group hug. They’re gentle of course. The drive home is silent but they all help him as much as they can. When they get home Carole makes him some tea to help his throat and Finn takes him upstairs.

“I’m sorry.” says Finn,

“For what?” asks Kurt his voice sounding hoarse,

“I’m sorry for not being there with you when...all this happened.”

“It’s not your fault. I just...wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. I probably should have waited.”

“Everyone’s been worried about you, you know.”

“I kind of figured.”

“We kind of planned to throw you a party on Sunday as a sort of congrats thing...”

“No I don’t wanna go. Not like this.”

“But Kurt…”

“No I can’t be seen by my friends like this. I’m not going Finn, I’m sorry.”

“Um...okay then. I’ll leave you to get some rest. If you need anything just call.”

Kurt just nods his head and waits for the door to close. He lies down on his bed and stares at the ceiling. What a day.


	7. Hours Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big weekend before his first day at Dalton. Kurt's a bit worried as it is but more excited sounds like him. Big things happened back at McKinley but that's all sorted out now in a way that still amazes Kurt. Wonder what happens now?

He decides to sleep in on Saturday but the sounds of his brother knocking on his door woke him up. When he sat up in his bed Finn was walking into his room with a grin and a tray of pancakes. He carefully placed it in front of him.

“Morning Kurt or well more like afternoon.”

Kurt was still tired and rubbed his eyes getting rid of the blurriness he kept seeing.

“What time is it?” he asks,

“Almost one but I thought you might still want pancakes.”

“Thanks Finn.” he says and grabs the glass of milk from the tray,

“So um the rest of the Glee club wanted to throw you a party tomorrow since it’s your last day before you go to Dalton and well…” he was saying but Kurt cut in,

“No, I don’t want to go. I told you this yesterday.”

“I know and I know you’re hurt but…”

“No I can’t. I can’t look at anyone like this.”

“Kurt we just want to…”

“No Finn.” Kurt shouted,

Finn froze and just stood there seeming a bit upset. Kurt took a breather trying to calm himself acting like he was hurting his throat.

“I’m sorry I just don’t want to be seen like this.”

“Okay I’ll tell them that you’re just sick or something.”

“Thanks.”

Kurt stares down at his tray of food and Finn awkwardly walked out of his room. At first Kurt picked at the food having lost his appetite but then realized he had to eat something to keep his strength. Since yesterday his plans were altered after a fight he’d have to settle for packing his things today.

After breakfast Kurt walked around his room looking over his things. He wouldn’t be far from home so he didn’t need a lot. While looking around his stuff he stopped in front of his wall mirror. He hadn’t actually take a look at himself in the mirror. All he knew was that Krissy and Meg had put some really realistic make up on him. They told him about the black eye, stab wound and bruise marks around his neck. But he never knew that they did this.

His wounds looked so real and if he were to get amnesia right now he’d really believe he got beat up. They may have looked real but he didn’t feel any pain. He still wore the bandages over his supposed stab wounds. Now that he thinks about it he’s not even sure if he had make-up under there. Carefully he removed the bandages and saw dried up blood. That’s right he really did get stabbed. Not in the fight but back at Dalton. Meg had said he’d need a real wound in case they felt like running other tests on him.

Krissy had been the one to stab him and honestly she did a good job. She was quick, precise and he couldn’t actually remember any pain from it. Heck even now it didn’t hurt, weird. The wound was clean and since it was pointless to put the bandages back on he threw it in the trash. Carefully he rubbed at the make up on his right eye but it didn’t smudge.

His phone started ringing and he went over to his night stand to get it. He answered it without looking at the caller ID having a really good idea on who was on the other end.

“Hello.” he says,

“Hey good to see your awake.” says Blaine,

“Yea I need to get packing.”

“Oh, great so you’ll be moving in tomorrow right?”

“Yes, I just need to decide what to take with. That’s why I wanted you here to help me pick. You have been at the school longer so you’d know what I need.”

“True I could stop by to help.”

“I’d love that but I doubt Finn would like you coming over to help me pack. It’d be a reminder that I’m leaving.”

“Then how about I say I’m there to check on you and then one thing will lead to another.”

“That sounds great.”

“Alright I’ll be there in a bit.”

Kurt smiled and made a kissing noise through the phone. Blaine did the same thing before hanging up. He smiled and placed the phone back down on his night stand. At least now he’d have some help with the packing. As he stood in his room the realization that he was going to Dalton sank in.

The school was like a top secret spy school except their more like assassins. He was gonna go through some big chances. I mean he willingly got stabbed. What was next? And then he remembered what. He was gonna have to kill someone. Anyone in anyway but it was gonna be just like a test. Not a mission or target. His own choice, his own decision to cut someone’s life short.

He smiled as the thought of it filled his mind. The thrill the adrenaline it sounded like a lot more fun and he couldn’t wait. Thought he was sure there were other things to do before actually getting to kill someone. Patience he told himself he’ll get there eventually. Kurt wasn’t sure for how long he had been lying on his bed and thinking. But next thing he knew Blaine was jumping on the bed.

“Miss me.” he says with a huge grin,

“Of course I did. Wait how’d you get in I didn’t hear you.”

“Your parents welcomed me and then told me you were in your room.”

“Oh, so you didn’t see Finn?”

“Nope he’s probably busy elsewhere. And I see you took off the bandages.”

“Yea thought it’d be better to let the wound heal faster with oxygen.”

“What?”

“Wounds heal faster when they’re exposed to oxygen. Bandages are just used to stop the bleeding but the longer you wear them the slower the wound will heal.”

“Huh, good to know but trust me when I tell you, you won’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“Sure cuz I let the co-headmistress stab me.”

“Really I thought Meg did it.”

“Naw Krissy wanted to try and I said ‘sure’ why not.”

“I think you’re crazier than me.”

“That makes two of us. Now come on I need your help packing.”

Kurt got off the bed and Blaine followed him. He started going through his things and Blaine would comment whether it’d be necessary or not. One thing led to another and the next thing he knew he was hiding in the bathroom. Cuz Blaine had started tickling him and he couldn’t take much more of it. He was breathing hard and leaning against the door laughing through breathes.

“Come out Kurt, I swear I’ll stop.”says Blaine,

“I don’t believe you.” says Kurt still laughing a bit,

“I promise.”

Kurt remains silent thinking it over,

“Fine I’ll come out but if you try anything I swear to god I’ll beat you.”

“I take your word for it.”

Slowly Kurt opens the door and peeks out. He sees Blaine sitting on the bed smiling at him. He puts his hands up as a gesture saying he will stop. Kurt walks out but still keeps a hand on the door knob.

“I still don’t trust you.” says Kurt,

“Don’t say that. You know you can.”

Kurt got closer to Blaine and then jumped him. He was on top and Blaine was just lying on the bed. They were both laughing again but stopped when their eyes fell on each other. The door creaked open and they both turned to see who it was. Finn stood awkwardly in the door way staring at the both of them.

“Wa…Blaine when did you get here?” he asks,

Kurt got off of Blaine and sat by the bed. Blaine just got up.

“About an hour ago. Thought I’d check up on Kurt and then I started helping him pack his things. One thing lead to another and we were in a tickle fight. Now where um here.”

“Oh okay then…I’m sorry I interrupted. Kurt dad wants to talk to you…”

“Okay.” says Kurt,

He gets off the bed and walks past Finn heading down stairs. Leaving Blaine and Finn in his room.

“So how is he anyway?” asks Finn after a few moments of awkward silence,

“Better, you guys give him tea for his throat?”

“Yea it really did help.”

“It does. And don’t worry about his other wounds. In a few weeks they’ll be gone.” says Blaine,

“Yea. So tell me why did you pull him off Karofsky. You were proud of him breaking Rachel’s wrist. Why not let him keep fighting.”

“He was no longer a student at McKinley so it was really pointless to start a fight. I guess I just wanted him to get out of there. Besides the fight was now Dalton’s business. And we really don’t like problems outside our school.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

“Hey I’ll take care of Kurt and this isn’t goodbye. He can come visit on weekends and over holidays. This is more like you two of you being separated because of college.”

“I just didn’t think this would be happening so soon.”

“Trust me if you don’t live in the now time will just fly by.”

The room falls into silence again and then Kurt comes back up with a tea tray. He walks back into his room and places it on his desk.

“So what did dad want?” asks Finn,

“Just wanted to see how I was doing and to tell me mom had made me more tea.” says Kurt,

“Oh okay then I should just leave you two. Nice seeing you Blaine.”

Finn awkwardly walks out of the room closing the door behind him.

“Please tell me you two were just awkwardly standing there.” says Kurt when the door closes,

“No we chat for a bit. Promised him I’d look after you.” says Blaine,

“Well that’s sweet of you.”

Kurt grabbed the pot but Blaine got up and took it from his hands.

“I’ll get the tea.” he says and Kurt happily leaves him to it,

“Okay then how come the make-up won’t come off?” asks Kurt when he sat down on his bed,

“It’s a really special kind of make-up designed for faking injuries. So it’d fade just like a real black eye would.”

“Awesome, so it won’t come of.”

“No it’ll go away on its own.”

“Great so I don’t have to worry when I’m showering. I’m a look badass for a while.”

“You’re already badass.”

Blaine hands Kurt his tea cup. He holds it in his hands for a bit letting the warmth go through his fingers. Blaine carefully sits next to him taking a sip from his own cup. They chatted for a bit both being really excited for tomorrow. But when Blaine kissed him on the cheek the dizziness hit. He started falling back and Blaine took his cup.

“Blaine…did…did you…” Kurt was trying to say,

“I put a little something in the tea. I wanted you to get some more sleep. You could really use it, trust me.” says Blaine,

Kurt tried to sit up but Blaine just gently pushed him back down. Whatever it was he took was definitely affecting him. He started giggling and his vision was getting blurry.

“Okay…just next time…tell me…”

He drifts up cuddling up against the pillow. His senses were all over the place but he knew Blaine took of his shoes. And then put a blanket over him. Kurt felt soft lips at his forehead probably Blaine’s but then it all just faded to black.

\-------------------

When Kurt woke up the next day he felt so refreshed but at the same time disoriented. It was late in the afternoon when Blaine had put him to sleep. Under normal circumstances he should be pissed and maybe reporting him to authorities but then again there was nothing normal about Blaine or them.

They had finished packing before Kurt had brought up tea which made the day ahead even better. He expected the tea tray to still be in his room but it was gone. Either one of his parents had taken it or Blaine had left his room with it. It was mostly likely Blaine. He was still wearing the same thing and he knew he had to shower first.

He took off his wrinkled clothes and hoped into the shower. Most of the time he’d take a hot shower but right now he wanted the water to be a little colder. When he got out he quickly dried himself off and changed into more comfortable clothes. He moisturized and lay back down on his bed to let his hair dry off.

When he looked in the mirror he noticed how the black eye had faded a bit. The other day he had packed three bags of clothes. Blaine had told him he wouldn’t be needing much and he believes that. It was about time to get going and he happily when downstairs.

Originally his father was supposed to drive him but Finn wanted to instead. He packed his things into the car and hoped into the passenger seat. Kurt couldn’t hide his smile but it faded when he noticed his surroundings.

Finn where are we going?” he asks,

“A little party for you.”

“Finn I told you…”

“I know, I know, but you can’t just leave without saying goodbye.”

“Fine…what exactly do you have in mind?”

“Party at Breadstix.”

“Oh god.”

When they arrived at the place Kurt was so annoyed. He knew his brother just had good intentions but still. Kurt pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Blaine.

_‘Hey, sorry for the bad news but something came up. I’ll be arriving later. Miss you.’_

 

He got out of the car and followed his brother to the restaurant. Hopefully this wouldn’t last long. Once he set foot inside his phone vibrated in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out glad he got a response.

_‘Don’t be too long, please for me. Miss you too.’_

The message put a smile on his face and he looked up to see the Glee club waiving him over. He joined them feeling a little better about the whole thing.


	8. Intros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt finally arrives at Dalton. A few gifts from Blaine and a whole bunch of new friends. And theirs still things to learn from the school.

Two hours he spent with them. He had to admit it wasn’t that bad. But still he was dying to get to Dalton. It was good to see his brother happy though. Makes it all worth it in the end. But by the time they got to the school he was jumping in his seat.

Blaine was waiting by the front door with Meg and some other students. Finn helped out with the bags and followed them into the school. It was kind of like some royal escort really.

The first two floors of Dalton have a bunch of class rooms. But the third to seventh floor is just a bunch of dorms for the students. His room turned out to be on the fifth floor. Finn helped him with his stuff but he knew he’d need to leave soon. Meg and the other students waited outside for Finn but Blaine stayed with Kurt.

“So this is it huh.” says Finn,

“I’ll be fine Finn and I will see you on weekends, promise.”

“Alright you just take care of yourself.”

Finn pulled his brother in close for a hug. When he pulled back he headed out and was gonna be taken down by Meg and the other students. He was left alone with Blaine. Kurt looked around the room. There was a huge queen size bed and two dressers. And the bathroom was big as well.

“So this is my room?” he says to Blaine who had been quietly sitting on the bed,

“Naw its ours.” says Blaine,

“Wait so we’re gonna share this room and one bed.”

Kurt didn’t mind at all, he was looking forward to sleeping with Blaine. But it seemed weird, most other schools would probably never allow something like this.

“Yea I talked with Meg about it. She doesn’t mind letting the couples sharing a room.”

“So here you can share a room with the person you’re going out with.” says Kurt still amazed,

“Yea or other rooms have bunk beds or twin beds for those who just dorm together.”

“I’m loving this school even more.”

“That’s great to know so you want some help unpacking. You got a big day ahead of you tomorrow.”

“I know my first day. I’m excited.”

“That’s good to know. So now some basic things. We don’t actually have classes like a regular school.”

“So then what do you do all day?”

“Practice really. That’s all we’re expected to do and trust me we keep to it. It’s a lot better than sitting in a classroom for an hour.”

“But what about when you get to college level. You still stay here so how do you study something to get a degree.”

“Oh when you reach the end of your college years you get a degree in whatever you want.”

“But how, if you don’t study.”

“It’ll all make sense in due time. You trust Dalton right.”

“With my life.”

Blaine had helped Kurt unpack his clothes and organize it in the dresser and closet. It didn’t take that long with Blaine’s help. It was getting dark and Kurt was getting kind of hungry.

“Hey we should go down for dinner. I still gotta show you the schools café.”

“Oh, alright.”

“That reminds me.”

Blaine when into their huge walk in closet and came back out with a box. He placed it on the bed.

“This is for you Kurt.” he says,

Carefully Kurt opens the box to reveal the schools signature blazer. He picked it up and looked at it. It was in his size and everything. He couldn’t resist and slipped it on. Blaine was smiling glad that he liked it.

“Why do you guys have a uniform if you don’t even have classes?” asks Kurt,

“It’s part of the cover. We all have one for special occasions. Like potential students visiting campus. Now come on I know you’re starving I could hear your stomach growling.”

Blaine holds out his hand to Kurt waiting for him.

“Can I wear the blazer?” he asks,

“Sure.” answers Blaine,

Kurt takes his hands and they head down stairs. This was better than the tour he had originally got. No secrets and he gets to see the whole school. Or at least now he can. Only the first few rooms on the first floor were actually classrooms. I guess those are just for show.

The café was deeper in the school. A place that you can see from the gate. And damn was it huge. The ceiling was glass with a few lights hanging, probably for the night. Some other glass door leads outside to a yard where they could eat. But on the inside there were round tables fit for eight and booths around the walls. On his left was a huge long table with food.

“This is awesome.” he says,

“I know right. Now come on.”

Blaine pulls Kurt towards the food table. It had a variety of everything. Part of it had salads with soups and vegetables/fruit. Another part had sea food. While next to it there were all kinds of meats, like steak and pork chops. And oh god the dessert table looked great.

He grabbed a plate and grabbed what he felt was tasty. Blaine on the other hand didn’t grab much but desserts. Kurt followed Blaine as they walked around the café. He expected them to sit with each other but instead Blaine sat down with some friends at one of the round tables.

Kurt awkwardly sat down next to Blaine keeping his own head low. Blaine had immediately started talking but he didn’t know what to say. He started eating just listening to them talk. But that wasn’t gonna last long.

“So guys this is Kurt Hummel, the new student here at Dalton.” says Blaine,

Kurt looked up from his food. He had a piece of stake in his mouth and he slowly pulled out the fork when he heard his name.

“Hi.” he says after he swallowed,

“So you’re ready for tomorrow.” asks one of the boys,

He was dressed in a sleeveless shirt that was kind of stuck to his body. It was obvious he had been working out recently and his short black hair stuck to his forehead.

“What about tomorrow?” he asks looking over at Blaine,

“Yea I forgot to mention tomorrow you got to show off your skills to some of the older classmen.” says Blaine,

“Are you serious, why?”

“It’s not like a contest some of them just want to see what you can do.” says one of the girls at the table,

It was nice to see that not everyone was a boy. She had her blond hair in two high pony tails. And from the black and red clothing she looked like Harley Quinn.

“Oh so this is a chance to prove myself.”

“Yea and I honestly can’t wait to see for myself.” says the girl,

“You wish. This is a private thing for some Betas and Alphas.” says another boy with longer light brown hair,

“Um, betas?” asks Kurt,

“Oh yea since high school and college levels are combined here we don’t say freshmen in college. After senior the names for the different levels change. It goes from omega, gamma, beta, alpha.” says Blaine,

“Oh, those names sound cool. It makes it easier to tell someone your grade in the school.” says the girl with the pony tails,

They all continued talking excepting Kurt in the conversation. It was great to have made a bunch of new friends. Coincidently the girl with the pony tails did go by the name Harley. She was kind and was actually an omega.

The other guy who had just come from some training was Sam. He’s been a friend of Blaine’s ever since he came to the school. And the other boy with longer hair was Jared a gamma. It was him who told him a lot about the school.

As they ate another two girls joined them, twins actually. Ally and Ellen both juniors like him. They were really good fighters especially in the art of sword man ship. Kurt felt so welcomed at the school. It couldn’t possibly get any better, but worse? Maybe.

“You’re gonna fit in just great here.” says Harley,

“Totally. We gotta set up a match some time. I wanna see first-hand what you got.” says Ally,

“If you ask me he won’t last long here.”

While they were talking a tall guy came by their table. He had short brown hair and green eyes. Something about him made him seem nice but his tone was the exact opposite.

“Shut up Sebastian, nobody asked you.” snaps Jared,

“Oh please look at him. He doesn’t look as impressive or skilled.”

“Just get the hell out of here or I’ll make you.” says Ellen,

“Right, just wait. He’ll probably end up getting killed.”

Blaine stood up and punched Sebastian in the face. He fell to the floor dropping his plate making a loud noise.

“Nice right hook.” says Sebastian moving around his jaw,

Their table had gone silent but everyone around them continued on as if nothing was happening. Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled him up walking away from the scene. He didn’t let go and no one followed them. They went up to their room and Blaine slammed the door shut.

He let go of Kurt and went into the bathroom. Kurt just stood there wondering what had happened. The shower water started running and he decided to sit down on the bed. He took off his blazer and stared at it. He did look really good in it.

Blaine taking a shower must be a way for him to calm down. And he couldn’t blame him. From the way everyone had treated this Sebastian he obviously wasn’t a friend of theirs. Kurt got off the bed and when into the close looking through his things. While looking he came across Blaine’s blazer. He carefully took it in his hands and smelled it. It had a weird smell but it definitely was Blaine.

“Kurt.” says Blaine sounding worried,

“In here.” says Kurt putting the blazer back and walking back towards the room,

“You feeling better?”

“I guess so.”

Blaine walks past him into the close wearing nothing but a towel.

“So this Sebastian guy. I guess you aren’t friends.” says Kurt,

“Well it’s a bit more complicated than that. He likes me and I wasn’t into him like that and then things got worse when he heard about you. Not that you’re a bad person…yet.”

“And what does that mean.”

“It’ll make sense eventually. But just remember he really doesn’t like you.”

When Blaine came out of the closet he was dressed in some pajamas. Kurt hadn’t changed himself even though he had grabbed his things from the closet before Blaine.

“Well the way you pulled me up here wasn’t really nice. It was…really possessive of you.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to stay there and listen to him bad mouth you.” says Blaine his voice cracking a bit,

“It’s okay.”

Kurt got into the shower to clean himself off. Tomorrow was his official first day at the school. And according to his new friend Jared he was gonna have a little show for betas and alphas. The names were strange for college level students but hey different isn’t all that bad. After showering, changing, brushing his teeth and moisturizing he slipped into bed with Blaine.

He had always sleep alone but this was nice, comforting. Knowing he had someone there with him made him all the more comforting. Sleep came to him easily.

\---------------------------

When he woke up the next morning Blaine was already up and about. He had laid out some clothes for Kurt and was currently gelling his hair. Kurt got up and yawned stretching his arms and legs.

“Morning.” he says through another yawn,

“Good morning to you. You ready.” says Blaine,

“I guess so. Exactly where will this be taking place?”

“In the gym. It’ll be closed off for us.”

“Okay so about how many betas and alphas are gonna be there?”

“Can’t really say. I’m not even sure how or who decides this stuff.”

“Um…I didn’t ask but are you gonna be there with me.”

Kurt didn’t think he would. This was his show not his but he really didn’t want to face older classmen without him. He was his anchor here for the moment. He was still technically the new kid.

“Yea the new student always has a friend there with them. Or in our case a boyfriend.”

He smiled glad to know he wouldn’t be completely alone. Blaine had picked some clothes he’d be using in training. Now that he felt more confident he started to think about what he’s going to do. He was gonna have to show off his best skills if he wanted to impress them. However many would show up.

Once he was dressed and took care of his morning rituals Blaine took him down to breakfast. Kurt was doing his best to memorize the schools structure. He at least knew his way to the gym but the school was bigger than he thought. There was more to it than he knew.

They were joined by Ally and Ellen for breakfast. The others were busy elsewhere. Apparently training here took place twenty-four seven. No teachers actually taught classes but apparently every now and then Meg or Krissy would.

All they would talk about was what he planned to do. Obviously he didn’t wanna say much but he let a few things slip. Blaine had informed him that it would sort of be like jungle simulation. A huge table will be set up with all kinds of weapons. And he gets to use whatever he wanted.

This little performance of his would take about two or three hours, depending on the betas and alphas. He still couldn’t get used to the names. It was so weird. But he’d be going by those names one day.

After breakfast they went to the gym where Kurt was first introduced. It was empty and a few tables lined the wall. When he got near enough he could see every weapon imaginable, some whose name he didn’t know. Even though he didn’t mention it back in the café he knew what he was gonna perform with.

He was an excellent marksman. Whether he had a gun or dagger. His target accuracy was perfect, he doesn’t miss, ever. So if by any chance your fighting him and he happens to miss your heart or brain, kept in mind he let you live.

As he glanced at his choices other students came in. Not as many as he expected. Six kids came into the gym, four girls, two boys and Krissy seemed to join them.

“Kurt this is your audience.” says Krissy,

Danny was the taller boy. He was an alpha at the school and specialized in hand to hand combat. His friend Mark was a beta and great with twin swords. Vivian was the girl with dark hair and a cold expression. From what he was told she was also an alpha and great at torture. Artemis with the long blond hair was a beta and as you would guess excellent with a bow. The other two girls were both betas and girlfriends. May and Jessy both had brown hair but May’s were curly. Both were good at combat when with each other. Maybe he and Blaine could be like that.

After intros it was time for him to show them what he’s got. He glanced at the weapons again and picked up one of the daggers. Hes got a thing for those. They stood near the middle of the gym and on the wall in front of them were some targets set up. The circle with the rings to be more exact.

Just like always which seemed to be a ritual to him. He examined the blade before tossing it up in the air. As soon as he caught the handle he threw it at the target. It landed death center.

“Nice.” says Danny,

“That’s just the start.” says Kurt,

He walks over to the target and carefully pulls out the blade. When he got back everyone was looking at him curiously. He examined the blade, threw it up, caught it and threw it. Kurt looked at the others with a smug grin.

“So what did you do exactly?” asks May,

“Go look for yourself.”

May wearily walks over to the target. She examined it and her eyes widen. Kurt had thrown the blade twice. But there was only one hole in the target. He had perfectly thrown it in the exact same spot. She turns back to the others and explains to them what he did.

“Amazing.” she mumbles,

“I’ve never hear of anyone doing that.” says Artemis,

“There’s a first for everything.” says Blaine,

For the next two hours he kept showing them his skills. He showed them he was also a perfect marksman with a sniper rifle. Combat was good as well but when Danny challenged him he knew he wasn’t gonna win. He was right but he learned a lot from him. Besides Danny told him no one else has ever lasted as long as he had when it came to combat.

When it was all over he felt confident he had impressed each and every one of them. For whatever reason this had been he passed with flying colors. The congratulated him and complimented him on his skills before leaving.

“You’ll make an excellent hunter.” says Vivian before leaving with the others,

Kurt watches them leave glad to have more friends. Any questions he had that Blaine didn't know he could ask them. His first day was going pretty well.


	9. Trial One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to talk Blaine. After Kurt's little performance he's got more questions for Blaine. Which reveals a whole lot more about the school then he could have expected. This place sounds way better now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT  
> Now before you read the next chapter thank you to all who have kept reading this. I hope you've been enjoying the story. Now the series 'The Dalton System' can honestly go on and will go on for a long time as long as you guys keep reading. And one of the biggest reasons why is because when I came up with this series it was meant to be a major multifandom fic. In this chapter you'll learn more about the school but not the whole story yet. You'll know the whole thing after Kurt's first mission. But I wanted to give you guys a heads up. In this chapter you'll get a tiny little peek at the other fandoms involved in this story. Beside the Supernatural fandom and the Glee fandom I mention about six other fandoms. I wonder if you guys can guess which ones. Uh and maybe start guessing who the surprise guests around the end are, or who from each fandom is involved and how.  
> Should there be a prize, like whoever gets all six gets to put themselves in the story in a way...hmm, sounds interesting. I'll think about it, but for now enjoy the chapter :)

Once they were all gone it was just him and Blaine in the gym. When he turned to look at him he was curious.

“Hunters? I thought you said we were assassins.” he says,

“Right I was gonna tell you that today but I didn’t know when. I guess now is a good time.”

“So were not assassins but hunters.”

“Yea, but there’s more to it.”

“Like…”

“Well you see vampires, werewolves, witches and all those other creatures…they’re real.”

Kurt stayed silent and stared at Blaine. He wasn’t kidding in anyway.

“You know if you would have told me that about two weeks ago I would have laughed.”

“So you believe me.”

“Yup, honestly hunters. That sounds like a better explanation for why the government runs the Dalton system. And why you don’t want anyone else getting involved.”

Now it was Blaine’s turn to be silent. He could believe how easily Kurt had accepted everything. It was better than he could have hoped for.

“Alright then, first things first I gotta teach you all about the supernatural world.”

“So I still gotta learn things.”

“Yea, you gotta know how to kill them. And it’s not always that easy.”

“Okay it can’t be that hard.”

“It’s not as easy as you think. I mean when it comes to the big ones there are two types of demons, three kinds of werewolves, two kinds of vamps, and three types of magic users.”

“Oh.”

“And that’s just the main guys. There are others like shape-shifters, the djinn, and kanimas, sometimes it can be gods from like Egyptian mythology. Other times we may deal with something else like bionics, or androids and others things called weevils.”

“That’s a lot so where do we start?” asks Kurt,

“With demons. Come on I got something for you in our room.”

Blaine took Kurt’s hand and led him upstairs. There room, he liked the sound of that. When they got there Blaine had him sit down on the bed while he went over to the dresser. He opened up one of the drawers and then handed him some papers.

Kurt took them and glanced at them. One had a picture of a pentagram with some symbols he had never seen before and the other had words written on it. It wasn’t English but a closer look told him it was Latin. He was just about to ask what this was but Blaine started talking.

“One type of demon is the smokers. They’re human souls who’ve been twisted and corrupted in hell. They get to earth and they’re this cloud of smoke and they possess people. Or as they call it get a meat suit.”

“That’s nice, I see where they get there name. So how would one go about killing them?”

“Well holy water burns them the word 'cristo' will reveal their black eyes so you know if there possessing someone. That pentagram is called a Devils Trap. You draw one of those and get the demon over it or under it and they’ll be trapped.”

Kurt glanced over to the pentagram.

“So I’m a wanna memorize this right.” he says,

“Yup.”

“So how do I kill a demon?”

“Well it’s not that easy. You could use an angel blade but…” Blaine was saying but Kurt cut in,

“Wait angels are real.”

“Yes they are.”

“So is God real?”

“Yes and before you ask according to angels he left heaven millions of years ago.”

“Oh and since they’re angels I assume you work with them.”

“Sometimes but their blades can kill an angel as well and we don’t always have access to one. This thing called a demon blade can kill one as well but there’s only one and I’m not sure who has it.”

“Well going by this Latin incantation you can exorcise it instead.”

“Precisely. But honestly killing them is better than sending them back to hell. We don’t always have a choice though.”

“I see anything else for the smokers?”

“Um…salt, it burns them as well and a ring of salt can trap them too.”

“Salt? Wow didn’t know it could be useful outside the kitchen. So what about the other kind of demons.”

“That’s where it gets complicated. These other demons, the twisted ones are way more powerful. They get turned into demons while their still alive. So an exorcism doesn’t work and they can’t be killed.”

“That’s great.” says Kurt sarcastically,

“What about weaknesses?”

“Well a devil’s trap still works but other than that an angel blade, salt or holy water would only sting them and piss them off.”

“So then what do you do if you come across one?”

“Well you could tear their body to pieces so they turn into smokers and flee. Then you’d have to find them elsewhere some other time. But that’s nearly impossible to do since their some much more powerful. So I’d say run.”

“Okay got it. Trap a demon, exorcise smokers or kill them if possible. Twisted ones you either try to tear to pieces or you run. Holy water and salt burn both. So what about vampires.”

Blaine had sat down next to Kurt as he told him about demons. Kurt seemed really enthusiastic to learn about all this stuff which made it all the more better.

“One thing at a time Kurt. Get this stuff about demons through your head first. Memorize the devils trap and exorcism. Then I’ll tell you about the other things.”

“Okay, so do I have a time limit or what?”

“No but I’m not allowed to tell you more till at least a week,”

“Technical much.”

“Hey the schools rules not mine.”

\-----------------------------

Whenever Kurt had some time he’d practice what he had. He’d go over the Latin incantation over and over again till he’d be reciting it unwillingly. The devils trap was a different story. He’d draw it out before going to bed and he’d draw it again in the morning. Sometimes if he had a pen he’d draw it on his arm.

After three days he had it all memorized but he couldn’t learn more till after a week. So he waited patiently and didn’t bother Blaine about it. Over that week he kept up with training. Sometimes he’d practice with Blaine other times with the rest of his new friends. Like Harley, Sam and even the twins Ellen and Ally.

Once the week was up he didn’t go straight to reminding Blaine of it. They started the day off as normal. Wake up get dressed in something comfortable. Get breakfast and then train. Really basic routine. It was while he was fighting Blaine one on one when he finally asked if Kurt had learned something.

“Have you got that information on demons down?” he asks,

“Yea I got it. And I’m ready for the next level.” answers Kurt,

“Not that easy. So recite the exorcism.”

Kurt took in a deep breath and started.

“Exorcizamus te omnis immundus…” he was saying but Blaine tackle him,

“What the hell Blaine.”

“You gotta be able to say this while under pressure. If a smoker hears those words they will do anything to try and stop you.”

Blaine didn’t get off of him but the day of constant training so far had him fighting on instinct and reflex.

“You’ve gotta do this while having other distractions.” says Blaine,

He was about to punch him but Kurt moved away and pushed him back. Kurt picked off where he left off completing the exorcism and avoiding Blaine. He landed a blow on him every now and then but did his best to avoid getting hit.

When he finished Blaine was glad on how well he remembered. They fought each other for a little more before agreeing they were both tired. Afterwards they went back up to their room to change clothes and shower. Before that Blaine asked Kurt to draw a devil’s trap.

Kurt grabbed some pen and paper and began to draw what Blaine asked. He remembered all the symbols and its shape. It was strange but he liked the way it looked. Kurt knew he had got it right and Blaine confirmed it. It was crazy to be talking about fighting off demons. But know he was ready to know more.

“Alright you got your knowledge on that down. What you wanna get into next?” asks Blaine,

“Vampires.”

Kurt couldn’t believe those blood sucking things were real and there was more than one. He’s been dying to know about those guys.

“Alright let’s start off with the ones I hate most, the mouth full of fangs, we call them fangs for short. But anyway those guys can’t be killed with a steak through the heart. You cut their heads clean off. Weaknesses are dead man’s blood which is really weird. Oh and they’re nocturnal but sunlight doesn’t bother them, just a pain.”

“Those guys do sound awful, anything else, anything special. No wait how do you get turned?” asks Kurt,

He was so anxious to learn all about this stuff. All these supernatural things existed and he was being trained to protect the world. This was looking way better than Broadway right now.

“Well for fangs if your blood comes in contact with theirs in any way you’re screwed. But you can be cure by the blood of the one who turned you as long as you don’t drink human blood.”

“That sounds cool and hopeful. It can come in handy sometime.”

“Yea it can, now time for the cooler ones, daylight.” says Blaine,

“Okay that’s just a weird name.” adds Kurt,

“I guess it is but trust me it makes sense. Now these guys can be burned by the sun unless they have some lapis lazuli gemstone enchanted by witches. These guys thought you can kill with a steak through the heart or well at least the regular ones.”

“Wait what do you mean regular ones?”

“There’s this thing about the originals but trust me that takes a lot more explaining. I’ll tell you the story later.”

“Okay anything else?” asks Kurt,

“Oh yea there’s more. Vervain burns them and they have the power of compulsion. But if you got some vervain it won’t work. They can only compel humans and the bite of one of the wolves if poisoness to them.”

“So having a pet werewolf would be good.”

“If you can tame one. But these guys way of turning you involves feeding on their blood first, getting killed, coming back and drinking human blood. After coming back you’re in transition and if you don’t feed in 24 hours you will die.” says Blaine sounding so technical,

“Yup those guys are definitely cooler. So since those guys can and are out in the daylight that’s why you call them daylight. You ever met one?”

“Naw, but maybe one day.”

Kurt hopped on top the bed thinking about everything. This supernatural world existed and there was so much to learn. When Blaine lay down next to him he turns to look at him.

“Let me guess another week before I get to know more?”

“Yes, but this time it’ll be more fun.” says Blaine,

“I can wait.”

\----------------------------

This time since there wasn’t much to memorize the waiting was agonizing. He was still amazed but anxiously waiting to learn more. The next week when the time had come he was ready but not for what Blaine had in mind.

Kurt had gone out in the morning to run around the grounds for a bit. He crashed into Artemis and they got to talking. She was impressed by his marksman’s ship and they ended up talking about shooting a bow. Kurt was good with it but he doesn’t practice much.

She offered to teach him more of archery and he seemed good with that. It was around that time Blaine found him.

“Hey where have you been I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” says Blaine,

“I went out for a run and bumped into Artemis here.” says Kurt,

“Hey Blaine what’s up?” says Artemis,

“Nothing just here to get Kurt. It’s time for his first trial.”

“Oh really, that’s great.”

“Um…I don’t know what that is.” adds Kurt,

“Yea true I show go you two have fun.”

With that Artemis was off leaving him with Blaine. Before he could ask about the trial Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the back of the school. He hadn’t been to this part yet but it was nice.

Blaine led him to a room full of weapons and other liquids and chemicals. He quickly glanced around before turning back to his boyfriend.

“Okay now can you tell me what trial one is?” he asks,

“We’ll you’ve got the 411 on vampires. Did you really think after Dalton you’d just be expected to hunt them down with a proper first encounter?”

Kurt though over what he said before he got the message.

“Wait so I’m gonna face… ”

“Yup. You ready, cuz the fangs are hell.”

Kurt smile widen so much. He was actually gonna get to fight a vampire. Now he paid more attention to the arsenal set up before him. Since these guys weren’t like the vampire mythology you hear a wooden steak wouldn’t work. It might just make them laugh.

Kurt grabbed a machete from one of the tables. It was light making it easier to swing especially with a much stronger opponent. He thought that would be all he needed but it’s always better to get rid of any evidence.

On another table there were liquids and chemicals and a bunch of other stuff. He picked up a little flask filled with gasoline and grabbed a lighter. When he turned back Blaine was leaning against the wall waiting for him.

“You ready?” he asks again,

“Let’s do this.”

They walk out of the arsenal room and go down on of the halls. When they stop there is a steel door in front of that and Kurt knows this is it. He was just about to open the door when Blaine put his hand over his.

“Kurt, there’s more to this.” he says softly,

“What?”

“This is your first trial. You may be a student here but you’re not guaranteed to stay, not yet anyway. When you go in there you’ll be facing a vicious vampire. It can and will try to kill you. I may be here watching from the screens but I’m not allowed to go in there. Not till one of yous is dead.”

Blaine looked down and Kurt could tell he was scared for him. He cupped his cheek and he turned back to look at his eyes.

“I’m walking there Blaine, and I promise you I’ll be walking out.”

He kisses Blaine’s forehead before opening the door and walking in.

\------------------

The room was dark when he opened the door but soon light up. It was completely white with some blood stains on the floor and walls. Across the room there was another steel door, but it was still closed. There were four pillars to his sides going from one side of the room to the other.

It wasn’t exactly a great battle ground but fighting a vampire wouldn’t be easy either. Guess the point is to make this as hard as possible to prove yourself. The small creak of a door opening turned Kurt’s attention back to across the room.

The door swung open and from where he stood all he could see was a small lump. Slowly the lump started moving and he could see it looked like a person but he knew it wasn’t human. The person got on its knees and crawled out into the room. Then the door quickly shut locking them both in the room.

Kurt knew he could easily walk over there and kill the vampire now but where’s the fun in that. He cuts his wrist and lets the blood drip down his hands and fingers hitting the floor. The vampire jerked up and took a big whiff of the air. Its eyes locked on him and it stood up. He saw that it was a guy and that now it had a reason to fight.

He undermined its strength since it quickly advanced on him. Kurt managed to move to the side and slash it across the chest but that wasn’t enough. The guy tackled him down knocking the sword out of his hand. He tried to fight him but supernatural strength beats his any day.

The vampire bit into the left side of his neck. Kurt screamed a bit and tried to calm himself down. He could see the sword and it was just inches out of his reach. Now he could see why they called these guys fangs. There were so many sharp points cutting into his neck.

There was no way he could reach the sword while pinned down like this. Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small pocket knife. He always kept one with him just for the hell of it. As soon as he had affirm grip on it he stab the vampire in the stomach and then in the back.

He immediately got off of Kurt and moved back. Somehow he got the blade out and was about to attack Kurt. But as soon as he got off of him Kurt grabbed his sword and swiftly cut the guy’s head off. His head fell and afterwards the body fell over as well.

Kurt breathed out a sigh of relief and spilled out the contents of the flask he had. Then he used the lighter to set him on fire. It was then he noticed the pocket knife was gone and felt the pain in his leg. He looked down to see the small knife buried in his left tight.

He stumbled back till he hit one of the pillars and slid down to the floor. Quickly he pulled the blade out and threw it across the room. The blood loss was already great as it as. He put a hand to the side of his neck but his vision was getting blurry.

His eyes could barely stay open. Black spots filled his vision. Then he heard a door swing open. He fell to the side but Blaine was there holding him before he hit the ground. Wearily he looked up at him and smiled.

“Told you I’d win.” he mumbled,

“Yea I know.” says Blaine,

Before everything went dark he looked at Blaine’s eyes except they weren’t his. Instead of seeing the hazel eyes, his eyes were completely black. He didn’t know what to think except those dark spots in his vision. The last thing he saw was the smile on his boyfriends face.


	10. Moving Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt recovers nicely from his first trial. And now he's eager to learn more about this new world. Besides Blaine's got a little story to tell so listen closely boys and girls.

Blaine watched Kurt go into the room. A few screens were set up outside so some else like him could watch Kurt. Before when Sebastian said he’d die this is what he meant. Kurt would have to go through some trials first before getting to do his first mission. Even before truly becoming a member of Dalton.

The rules have always been the same and from their history no one has ever died on their first trial, or any other trial. But he was so worried for Kurt; he didn’t want to lose him.

He watched as the vampire was locked in the room with Kurt and how he cut his wrist to get its attention. Blaine couldn’t help but smile; his boy really did like the danger. But the vampire was stronger than he though.

He tackled Kurt down and bit into his neck. Blaine could feel the anger rising up in him. Nobody should be allowed to hurt Kurt nobody, but he couldn’t go in there and help. All he could do was watch.

But Kurt was strong and made a promise. He managed to get the vamp of off him and cut his head off. Blaine sighed in relief and watched as Kurt set him on fire. At a boy he thought but the things got bad.

Kurt crashed against a beam and slid down. He pulled out the blade that was in his thigh. Then the blood increased and he knew that he could die of blood loss. Blaine pushed a button near the screen and went inside the room.

He was angry, angry at the creature. When he got in the room he grabbed Kurt and held him in his arms. Kurt’s eyes were closing and he knew he’d pass out any second now.

“Told you I’d win.” mumbled Kurt,

“Yea I know.” he says,

Blaine couldn’t help but smile. His brave Kurt passing his first trial like a real hunter. Kurt’s body went limp and then footsteps were heard from behind. He turned around to see Meg.

“Blaine your eyes.” she says then glances at Kurt, “And get him to the medical bay.”

The medical bay isn’t as far from where they were. The place was empty and he laid him down. Other higher classmen came in and pushed him aside as they took to examined him. He’s never actually known what those medic guys did but he waited outside. It wasn’t till half an hour later that one came out and told him Kurt was sleeping.

As Blaine walked into the room the others left high-fiving seeming proud of their work. When Blaine saw Kurt he had some bandages wrapped around his neck. A few bruises on his face but nothing too bad. Blaine pulled up a chair and sat down neck to the bed. He reached out and took Kurt’s hand in his. There was a slight intake of breath and Kurt turned his head to Blaine.

“Hey.” whispered Kurt,

“Hi, how are you?” asks Blaine,

“Unbelievably better.”

“Yea our medics here are amazing.”

“Obviously. What happened?”

“You kicked ass. You fought tooth and nail killing that vamp.”

“Yet I ended up here.”

“Hey a true hunter never walks away unscratched.”

“How long was I out?”

“A couple of hours.” says Blaine,

“Now what happens?” asks Kurt,

“Well you passed trial one. I guess we continue are lessons. What do you wanna learn about next? Magic or wolves?”

“How about magic. Never thought it could be real.”

“Alright, remember how many magic users exist.”

“Three, and you never specified.”

“Yup, three kinds, witches, travelers and druids sometimes called emissaries. Take your pick.”

“The basic one witches.”

“Well first off any magic user can be killed like a normal human. It’s they use magic for protection. Witches are kind for what you’d expect. Channeling the power of their ancient ancestors and reciting spells in another language. Spirit magic as it's called. They can heal and harm just as easily.”

“Just what anyone would expect. But if their all the same why have different categories.”

“Witches use the power of their ancestors, you know spirits. Travelers use the power from the earth. Collecting herbs and calling upon nature’s forces. Much more environmentally friendly and more powerful in my opinion.”

“Sounds fun and druids?”

“Mixture of both spirit and natures forces. Not much of spells but mystic artifacts. And sometimes there called emissaries cuz they kept packs of werewolves connected to humanity. Or at least the wolves from the west coast.”

Kurt was about to ask about the wolves from the west coast but he was going at a pace. He’d have to wait and find out.

“Have you ever seen magic?” he asks instead,

“Um…no I haven’t. Well we’re hunters so they’d probably try and kill us but I’ve never seen anyone perform real magic.”

“Well maybe we can find ourselves a nice witch or traveler. And they could put on a little show.”

“Kurt that’s dangerous.”

“And what’s life without danger.”

“Boring.”

Blaine smile at his boy. He was adjusting nicely to the big changes in his life and this school. But he still had more to learn. So much more and so much more to do. Yet after trial one he knows he could do it. Kurt’s strong and he’ll only get stronger. Blaine lightly kissed his hand.

“You should get some sleep.” he says,

“Okay. But you’ll be here tomorrow right?”

“Yea I’m gonna stay here till you fall asleep and when you wake up tomorrow I’ll be right here.”

Kurt nods his head and moves around on the bed to get more comfortable.

“Could you tell me a story Blaine?”

“What kind of story?”

“I don’t know, something you’d think I’d like.”

“How about the story of two brothers who grew up in the hunter life style.”

“Sounds like a legend.”

“Oh they are. So does that meet the requirements?”

“Yea.”

“Well when they were both little they lost their mother to a yellow eyed demon. And that’s where it begins. Their father became a hunter to kill the monster that had taken his wife. And the two brothers were taken along on the journey. But along the way their dad hunted other monsters, to save people. The years went by the same way. Hunting things and looking for that demon.

Years later when the brothers were older things changed. The oldest embraced the hunter life but the other wanted the normal life he could never have. And one day he left to live that life. Then some more years later he’s found by his older brother saying their father went on a hunting trip and hasn’t been back in a few days. And that begins the journey of the brothers.

They hunt together in search of their dad following in his footsteps. The little brother had his life but the yellow eyed demon destroyed it giving him a reason to return to the life of a hunter. There journey was so long and great. They found there father but ultimately lost him. Countless times they nearly lost each other for good.

More years past and more things kept happening to them. Both had gone to heaven and both had been to hell, even been to purgatory. They meet with angels and worked alongside them to stop the apocalypse. They sent Lucifer and his brother Michael into hell. Have had to go against the angels and so much more. But now were here.

You know the one thing about those two was the way they were. One brother who feared he was a monster, the younger one, and the older brother, who knew he was a monster. In the end they always had each other but things changed. The oldest truly became the monster he was, a demon. Yet the younger one wanted to help but how. When his brother had taken it all away so he could get the life he wanted.”

Kurt was fast asleep his hand still in Blaine’s. He smiled as he saw him sleep and slowly slipped his hand away. He stood up and pulled the covers over Kurt and then kissed his forehead.

“For now the world is in balance but there is a plan. A plan that’s being worked on, a plan that’ll bring the world together and bring it peace. It’s no perfect but it’s still a work in progress this plan, and your apart of it now. Sweet dreams my fallen angel.”

Blaine looks at Kurt for a while longer before leaving the medical bay and heading up to their room. He changed into more comfortable clothes for bed. As he lay there alone he got a bit upset. The bed was half empty and he’d grown so use to hugging Kurt while he slept that it didn’t feel right being alone.

But then he remember that tomorrow he’d get to watch Kurt wake up. Watch as those blue eyes awoke to his hazel ones. The thought put a smile on his face and going to sleep got easier.

\-------------------------

Kurt had to continue wearing the bandages for a few more days. And since he didn’t need any questions from family or other friends they stayed in the school. Just like always they trained and Kur asked more about the supernatural creatures he already knew. But Blaine provided answers to what he could but the morning when the week was up Kurt was bouncing around in excitement. He wanted to know about the wolves.

Blaine woke up to the sounds of running water and an empty bed. He got up and saw some steam coming from the bathroom before the water stopped running. The shower door opened and he heard someone step out. And then Kurt walked out, naked. A smile crept on Blaine’s face as he watched his boyfriend walk across the room.

“Enjoying the view.” teases Kurt,

“Loving it.”

Kurt walked into the closet changing into his clothes for the day.

“The time has come. And I’m dying to know about the werewolves.” says Kurt from the closet,

Blaine gets off the bed and joins Kurt watching him change.

“I remember that you said there are three kinds, like the magic users.”

“Yup, those from the west coast, the east coast and then there’s the ones who eat human hearts.”

“What.”

Kurt was shocked to hear the last one,

“Yea so let’s start there. Those guys are horrible and our biggest problem when it comes to the wolves. Mostly they turn on during the lunar cycle and emotions whether anger or fear drive their actions. Nothing can really hurt them and they’re faster and stronger. Though you can kill them either by ripping them to pieces or silver bullet through the heart.”

“So silver is a weapon we could use. I thought that one would be myth.”

“Naw we could use it. Now the wolves of the east are more complicated. Those guys can turn into actually wolves but only on a full moon and the transformation is painful. It these guys whose bite can kill the daylight vamps. Usually on the night they turn they hunt but some lock themselves up so they don’t hurt anyone. Silver won’t kill them but wolfs bane will weaken them. So if you wanna kill one, cut their head off, rip their heart out, burn them snap there neck. Anyway that would instantly kill a human really.”

“Sounds like those guys are a lot harder to kill. It would make the hunt a more interesting.”

“Definitely and then we have the wolves on the west coast. And those are a lot more complex.”

“How exactly.”

“They can transform into wolf like creatures when there heart rate increases. And after a lot of practice they can control it and shift whenever they want. Wolfs bane is still a weakness along with mistletoe and mountain ash. And you can practically kill them same way you kill the wolves of the east coast.”

“Why dose there have to be some many of one thing?” asks Kurt,

“I don’t know, you wanna find mother-nature or the mother of the supernatural and ask her.”

“Nope I think she’s done enough to this world.”

That day Kurt was more interested in training in marksman ship. Meaning he got those lessons from Artemis. Now she was the one giving the show and showing off. But he did learn a thing or two from her. And definitely got better at using a bow.

As the days went by Kurt hung out more with his other friends. Harley sure as hell puts up a fight. She really likes the character herself and takes up to acting like. All she needs is for someone to be her Mr. J.

Once the week came to an end it was tie for his second trial. It would be like before facing off against a werewolf. Blaine wouldn’t tell him which kind but he was prepared for anyone. In the end he fought a werewolf who eats human heart. His presence really set it off and full moon or not it was hungry.

Just like before he toyed with it enjoying as the creature got angrier and frustrated. This time Kurt had more experience in the field of hunting. The guy half transformed and kept trying to pin Kurt down. Like before he had a sword with him.

The wolf kept clawing at him and he did manage to get a couple of scratches on his arms. But after a long while of toying he managed to cut the wolves head off. Kurt watched as the body fell to the floor before pulling out a flask of gasoline and lighter.

He took some pleasure in lighting his victims on fire. Watching them burn, maybe he should do this again sometime and bring marshmallows. You gotta love s’mores. The door to the room opened up and Blaine stood in the door way leaning against the door frame.

Blaine was smirking and stared at the fire for a bit. Kurt walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his neck planting a little kiss on his cheek.

“I guess your thing is cutting creatures heads off and lighting them on fire.”

“Yea I guess it is. I’m starving wanna get lunch.”

“Sure.”

Blaine kissed him on the lips and his hand slid down to grab Kurt’s. They walked over to the café hand in hand. The others were there as well and they ate together. Kurt was glad to share his story of how he passed his first two trials. The others were fascinated to hear it. And his words definitely proved he belong at Dalton.

When they had finished up and were full they went their separate ways. They had things to do and Blaine wanted him to get some sleep. Cuz sooner than he might think it’d be time for his third and final trial.

Three days later Kurt was in the gym practicing with Krissy. She preferred using a gun since she loved the sound of a gun-shot. The school actually had its own place for simulations. It was an area in the gym and he was in there going against Krissy.

She was definitely better than him. It was like before where the guns weren’t real but beams of light, still hurt like the real thing. For most of the time Kurt was hiding. Her marksman ship was dangerously good. He had climbed one of the trees in the simulation and was carefully looking out for her. Big mistake.

He heard a gun-shot and next thing he knew he was on the ground. His back hurt as if he really got shot. Carefully he turned on his side and saw Krissy standing over him smiling.

“You ready to give.” she says,

“As soon as you made your first shot at me. I knew I was a goner.”

“Wise thinking.”

She places the barrel over his heart and fires. Kurt screams and feels some slight pain before it’s gone. The computer voice boomed through the place ‘Winner Krissy Chambers’. Krissy helped him up and he laughed off the pain.

“You weren’t that bad Kurt.” says Krissy,

“Don’t spare my feelings.” he counters,

“No seriously, your good at hiding and the shots you got on me were really good.”

“Not good enough.”

“Well maybe some other time.”

When they go out Blaine was waiting for them. He helped Kurt get out of the vest and pads he had. Krissy left them alone and went who knows where.

“Guess what time it is Kurt?” says Blaine,

“What.” says Kurt,

“It’s time for your third and final trial. Or as I like to call it your first mission.”

Kurt froze. Was it really time for that. Had he finally reached the moment he’d been waiting for? Is it finally time for his first kill.

“My first mission.” says Kurt sounding eager,

“Yup, I talked with Meg and it’s about time you get that done.”

He couldn’t help but smile at Blaine. For a long time he’d been planning what to do and now it was time to put that plan into action.

“So you got someone in mind?” asks Blaine,

“Rachel Berry.”


	11. Target: Rachel Berry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally time for Kurt's first mission and his cover story is Sectionals. He's not the only one excited and besides the kill he's going to need to cover his tracks.

Kurt was excited and a lot more than before. It was time for his first mission and his target was Rachel. That’s why he’s been baring her company and friendship he can’t be a suspect.

“Rachel?” questions Blaine, “Why not Karofsky?”

“I already tried to kill him once. And if he were to mysteriously die around now I’m pretty sure I’d be a suspect. And besides too obvious. Rachel is much more of a challenge and much more fun.”

Blaine understood his reason and he had to admit he wanted that girl dead. And if he couldn’t do the honors then Kurt could enjoy the glory.

“Now come on I wanna tell you how I got this whole thing planned.”

Kurt grabs Blaine’s arm and takes him out to the front of the building. They borrow one of the cars from the school garage. Blaine drives getting as excited as Kurt about his first mission. At first it’s just silent but Blaine wants to know every detail.

“So where are we going?” he asks trying to contain his excitement,

“My old school auditorium.”

That’s when he gets the idea,

“You’re gonna kill Rachel at sectionals aren’t you.” says Blaine with a grin on his face,

“Absolutely, it’ll be the last performance of her life.”

When they arrived at the auditorium it was empty. It was the weekend so no one was meant to be there beside the staff for whatever reasons. Kurt opened one of the back doors to the auditorium and gestured for Blaine to go in. He did and Kurt followed after.

They walked up to the middle of the stage and looked out at the seats. It was big and what he’d expect from the school. But he was dying to know how Kurt was gonna make this work. He had no doubt he could he was just curious about the how. Then he remembered that he needed to get the warblers together for Sectionals.

Kurt had walked past him to the front of the stage. He sat down at the edge and looked out at the rest of the place. Blaine soon joined him and sat down next to him.

“So what’s the plan Kurt?” he asks casually,

“Well I’m gonna need a sniper rifle some explosive and gloves.”

“Sounds practical and now I’m more curious in how you’re gonna do this.”

“Simple really. You see the second balcony on the left. The farthest one from the stage.”

“Yup.”

“That’s we’re I’ll set up the rifle and kill her.”

“Okay that explains the gun and gloves. But what about the explosives?”

“After I kill her I’m gonna need the balcony to blow up. And not just the one I’ll shoot from. I need all of them to blow up.”

Blaine smirks, “To mess with the police. They have to rummage through a lot more rubble to find any sort of evidence.”

“Which is why I also need the rifle to melt.”

“Doable just have to heat up the metal. Loving the strategy.”

“Great so I guess whether she dies first or we perform first will be decided that night.”

“Definitely. When will you take the shot?”

“When she does her solo, it’ll be the last thing she does. Then the auditorium will go into chaos and we’ll escape in that. Balconies blow up and I’m drowning in tears from seeing a dear friend get shot.”

“Brilliant absolutely brilliant. Look at you, causing all kinds of chaos and enjoying it. You haven’t even been through your ceremony yet.”

“My what?” asks Kurt,

“It’s nothing.”

Kurt wanted to ask what Blaine was talking about but he knew better. When it came to Dalton everything would be explained in due time. You just needed patience. But he was enjoying the glory and just waiting for the moment when he’d get to pull the trigger. It was about a week away but right now time travel sounded great.

“Someone’s coming.” says Blaine,

“No one is…”

Kurt was cut off by Blaine’s lips pressed against. He gave into the kiss instantly not caring whoever came in. The door swung open and he heard footsteps and then they stopped.

“Kurt?” he hears,

His eyes had been closed and he slowly moves away from Blaine. When he looks up he sees Finn and Rachel standing by the left entrance of the auditorium. They were both frozen to the spot with their mouths hanging open. Kurt looked away blushing. They had just caught him making out with his boyfriend.

“Hey guys.” says Blaine like if nothing had been going on,

He didn’t need to see her to know Rachel’s attitude just went south.

“What are you doing here?” she asks coldly, the question more directed at Blaine than him,

“Just visit the stage for regionals. And what are you doing here?”

“Me and Finn came here to practice. If you don’t mind. This is technically our school.”

“Whatever and work on your grammar, come on Kurt we should get back.”

Blaine stands up and helps Kurt to his feet. He didn’t feel like saying anything to either of them especially Rachel. Once his back was turned to them he started giggling. He had just been talking about killing Rachel and she just had to show up. That was too good of a coincidence, but then again he’s always had a hard time believing in coincidences.

Once they were both outside they were laughing like crazy. They couldn’t really stop since the situation couldn’t get any better. Even when they were in the car they had to wait a bit to catch their breaths.

“The look on Rachel’s face when she notice it was us kissing. She got so red.” says Blaine,

“Oh god, what if they heard us.”

“Right like they’d believe we had actually been planning a murder.”

“You never know, but lets get going. We’re gonna have to get the warblers together and start preparing for the show. I doubt there’ll be a winner.”

\----------------------------

By four in the afternoon the next day warbler practice had just finished. This gave him the chance to meet more of the Dalton students and see that there’s a lot of talent there. Kurt and Blaine stayed behind in the classroom as the others left. They had decided on what songs to sing if the chance came up. But most of the time was spent with Kurt talking about how he was gonna kill Rachel.

When they walked out they found an unexpected guess waiting for them, Sebastian. He casually stood against the door seeming to have been waiting for them.

“I have to say I wasn’t surprised that you were at rehearsal.” says Blaine,

Blaine had mentioned before that Sebastian was one of the warblers. Or at least he was, guess his jealously of Kurt goes a long way.

“Hummel here can take my place. I’m sure he’s got the stuff.”

“I’ve got it alright. So why are you here?”

“Came to wish you luck. I may not like you much but the trill of the kill is absolutely fantastic. You’ll enjoy yourself. I might just go to the show to see it all go down. Just have fun while you’re at it.”

With that he walks away and they are left with each other again.

“He’s still a jerk.” says Kurt,

“Agreed now lets go. You and I have a show to plan.”

They lock their arms together and walk down the hall. Now that Blaine had Kurt he’d be his assistant in running the warblers. Which would mean some late nights for the moment.

\-------------------------------

When the day for sectionals came up Kurt was all excited. Besides the big moment for him he gets to wear the warbler outfit outside of school. If you could even call Dalton that.

The rest of the warblers were all in uniform as well and he had to admit. Blaine looked just fine in his blazer. He need to see him in one more often. They had gotten the lineup for the show. The warbler would perform first then some other group he didn’t care to remember then the new directions.

Apart of him was sad to no be able to get to kill her sooner but having her last did have its perks. The rest of the warblers were as excited as he was for the night. Lights started flashing in the backstage and they knew it was almost time to perform.

Kurt peeked out the curtains for a bit. He saw his mom and dad sitting around the middle by the new directions. There was Finn and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw Rachel. There she was smiling and giggling enjoying herself. As he kept looking through the crowd he saw Sebastian sitting with some other Dalton kids who were there as ‘support’ for the school. They just really wanted to see someone get killed.

And yet his eyes fell on Karofsky who was in the crowd for some reasons. Blaine pulled him back and before he could saying anything he was getting kissed. When he pulled back he saw Blaine’s smile.

“What was that for?” he asks,

“Good luck for our performance and yours. Everything is all well and set up.” 

“Perfect, lets get started.”

To start off their performance Kurt and Blaine sang ‘Candles’ bringing a nice mood to the crowd. After that song they got more pumped by singing ‘Raise your glasses’. Traditionally the warblers weren’t much for dancing but with the skills they all had how could they not. Blaine and Kurt had come up with an awesome routine with a bunch of flips. And they were totally impressing the crowd. As their closing song they sang ‘Chasing the sun’. When they finished everyone was standing up and clapping.

He saw in the crowd as his parents cheered and the new directions. Finn looked proud and happy for him as Rachel just seemed so overly excited. Blaine held his hand as they walked off the stage and everyone was commenting on the others performance.

Kurt wanted to go up to the balcony and get everything ready but he had to sit through the next groups’ performance. He nearly fell asleep if Blaine hadn’t been keeping an eye on him. They just did this one weird song that he never wanted to hear again.

As the new directions went to the choir room to huddle up and wish themselves all good luck Kurt went up to the balcony with Blaine. In this huge case was the sniper rifle he had asked for. He stared at it for a while before setting it up over the edge. Everyone was too busy talking or looking at the stage so he didn’t worry about being seen.

He place the rifle on the edge of the balcony and positioned it properly. Kurt carefully positioned it so he could get a good shot. Blaine handed him some really nice leather gloves to wear, didn’t wanna leave any sort of finger prints. Kurt saw movement in the backstage and knew the time was coming.

The lights dimmed and the curtains opened up revealing the new directions. They started dancing and music started playing. He didn’t really listen to the song and just waited for his turn. Blaine was next to him waiting in anticipation for him to pull the trigger.

The new directions sang two songs and then he finally let the moment come. Rachel stood at the front of the stage singing her solo as usual. Kurt’s finger hovered over the trigger and he remembered all the moments he spent with her. All the times she’d babble about being famous. Fighting for solos with her and always letting her win for the sake of his father having a son sing songs written for women.

Rachel had opened her eyes half way through the solo and he already had the perfect shot in place. The glorious thing about the moment was how Rachel’s eyes actually went up to the balcony and saw him and Blaine. He saw as her eyes widen in fear and her voice hiccupped. But before anyone could notice her reaction he pulled the trigger.

The gun shot echoed through the room and Rachel’s body fell to the floor. People started screaming and rushing out of the place. The lights started flickering and Kurt quickly moved the rifle away from the edge. He activated the heating the device which would melt the rifle and the case it came in.

Blaine took his hand and the both headed down the stairs to find their Dalton friends. On the way down Kurt took off his gloves and shoved them into his pockets. They wouldn’t have time for any rhetorical questions about his fashion choices. For some reason he had asked Sebastian to hit the detonation button to blow up the balconies.

As soon as the gun was fired he’d activate the explosives. Four minutes till boom, but going by his watch more like three. They had reached the exit and went out into the school hallways. It didn’t take long for to find their friends since the Dalton blazers really stand out.

Once they reached them this one kid took the gloves Kurt had in his pocket and hid them in his own. Another kid handed him a tissue. He was given this little bottle. All he had to do was place a few drops on his eyes and he’d start crying. It didn’t take long since he was starting to cry from all the joy and adrenaline.

The drops on his eyes stung but helped for the mood he needed to be in. He started sobbing loudly stumbling through the crowd of warblers. They played their part as well trying to comfort him but he just pushed them away. The tears started blurring his vision and he stumbled around.

Kurt ended up falling in Blaine’s arms and then slipping down to his knees. He sobbed and screamed as Blaine held him. Through the tears he could see some people looking at him with such pity. His parents came to him telling him it was all going to be okay. All he did was nod his head and tried to calm the tears.

Then the next phase took place. A huge explosions was set off and people started screaming again. Sirens started sounding and everyone was rushed out of the building. Blaine lifted him up and kind of dragged him out of the place. The others stayed close. As they waited outside behind the yellow lines he brought down the crying to small sobs.

Later on when Finn and Mr. Shue came by he was told the truth. Rachel had been shot through the head and she was dead. It had taken a while for the police to go through all the rubble but they had found her body. Parts of her brain were blown out but police couldn’t seem to find a motive to her death.

Kurt wasn’t a suspect by far since the screaming started up again when he was told the truth. He acted as if he wanted to see her body but he knew he wouldn’t be able to either. Finn was also devastated trying to hold tears back. Those who saw him could see the pain he had for losing a dear friend. Gosh he was good at this acting thing.

After some talking Blaine had convinced Kurt’s parents that he should just go back to Dalton to separate himself from all the bad things. His parents had agreed saying it was better if he could get some proper rest.

Blaine and some other warblers helped him to the bus they had come in letting him settle down first with Blaine. He leaned into him still crying as the bus set into motion. After a few more minute he stopped crying. He sat up and took some deep breathes. Kurt used the tissue he had to clean himself up a bit.

Once he was calm everyone started cheering and high-fiving him. They were all glad he’d gotten the job done. Even he had to admit all the adrenaline he had as his finger was over the trigger was amazing. Sebastian hadn’t been lying when he said the trill of the kill was amazing.

When they got back to the school Meg was there to congratulate him on a job well done. She was sure that from the way he had planned everything there would be no proper evidence to what had happened that night. It was late in the night and she said they should all go to their rooms to sleep.

No one argued since everyone was gonna need to calm down. From the look on Blaine’s face he knew that he was proud of what he had accomplished. He had taken a life, the life of someone he used to call a friend. Even though she probably never deserved that title.

He plopped down on the bed and was already falling asleep. His eye lids were getting heavy and he knew he’d probably end up sleeping in his clothes or maybe not. Kurt no longer had the strength but he felt as Blaine positioned him higher on the bed and helped him out of his clothes. He was such as sweetheart.

As Blaine continued undressing him he felt himself getting lighter and lighter. He was more comfortable now but even more tired. Even as his mind drifted into darkness he couldn’t help but think of Karofsky and why he was there. He didn’t think that was even possible but life could find ways to do that. Didn’t matter he finished his trials and was more of a true Dalton student than ever.

And yet there was still so much to learn. So much more to know about this place. Some of Blaine’s words from when he was in the medical bay drifted in his mind occasionally. Something about a plan and balance in the world. The story of two brothers and their adventures. How those stories were still going and he was a part of it all now. The last thing he heard was a ‘good night’ from Blaine before everything went dark.


	12. Two Deaths One Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's gone and Kurt can feel proud of his mission but the act isn't over yet. Now he has to attend her funeral and still pretend to be pained. Though going will have unfortunate consequences for someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, this is way over due and I've been having internet problems and schools been hell. so I hope you guys like this chapter.

The next morning he woke to the beautiful sight of Blaine’s hazel eyes. His smile said it all for him. Showed him how proud he was for him and how happy.

“How are you?” asks Blaine,

“I’m good glad to have gotten somethings over with.”

“But was it fun?”

“Totally.”

“Well it’s noon now. Pretty sure you’re hungry.”

“Yup.”

Kurt get off the bed stretching himself out. It was nice to always be able to get enough sleep and keep a healthy body. Blaine seemed more awake than he was.

“How long have you been up?” asks Kurt,

“A little longer than you. Your phone started ringing and I didn’t want to wake you so I got up to answer it.” says Blaine,

“Oh who was it?’

“You’re parents checking up on you. Told them you were fine and just resting. Mentioned a funeral next Sunday.”

“I don’t want to go.” whines Kurt,

“Well you don’t have to. Nobody would really blame you but I think it’d be good to show you trying to be strong.”

“You’re probably right. Fine we’ll go and see what happens.”

“At a boy now lets go get something to eat before my stomach eats itself.”

Kurt laughed and put on a t-shirt and some jeans. Blaine had already been wearing something nice. He felt like taking a day off. He deserves it especially after the situation of last night. Blaine had told him before that news travels fast in Dalton and he wasn’t kidding. When they got to the café other students were congratulating him and telling him he did a great job. The story was already all over the news and Kurt smiled at his work. Police still couldn’t find a reason for the girls’ murder and honestly they never will. The death of Rachel Berry will go down in history as an unsolved case. Through the whole day he smiled glad to have done this world a favor.

\----------------------------

**Sunday…**

Kurt was seriously not happy about going to Rachel’s funeral. But Blaine was right that it would help his look of innocence. He was dressed in some comfortable black pants and dress shirt. With same color shoes and a black tie under the black and white vest he wore. Along with some nice matching gloves. Blaine was similarly dressed. Not that there are many choices for funeral wear.

Again they borrowed on of the school’s car to get to the funeral. He expected something small but he was by far wrong. The place was packed with a lot of people he didn’t know. Guess some people really cared about her. Well if they ever wanted to tell her something important, too late.

He walked in with Blaine head low looking sad. He sat with his family and Finn looked like a mess. Better he had to admit but still a mess over the whole thing. After everyone settled down they started the service.

Rachel’s dads went up and talked about her and how much they loved her. Others did as well who he didn’t know. Finn said some kind words as well. When he got up there he stumbled on most of his words with a few tears streaming down his face. He had been shaking so bad Blaine had come up to help him get back to his seat.

This service for her took longer than he thought. He needed to keep the image of a hurting friend but he was getting tired. Both of acting and having to stay awake. After practically everyone went up people got in a line to view her body. He wouldn’t mind seeing his work.

Blaine stayed behind him the whole time. He played his part of the supportive boyfriend and Kurt was glad to have him. When he got up to the casket he saw Rachel’s lifeless body. The bullet wound on her head was cleaned out but it was perfectly in the middle of her forehead. Probably his best shot ever. He wanted to laugh but he couldn’t.

Kurt could look at her and keep calm or stay sad. He was glad she was gone whether she went to heaven or hell. When he finally broke he ran out of the place out into the cemetery. Some tears streamed down his eyes but they weren’t for Rachel.

He kept running but finally stopped when he reached his mother’s grave. Kurt stood over her grave letting the tears fall for her. He stilled missed her even if now he had another mother. The place was filled with silence as he just stood there. He had taken a life with no regrets and even now he didn’t regret it. But now he wished to bring her back.

A life for a life that would be fair. Take the life Rachel was given, the life she was wasting and give it to someone who deserves it. Then the though dawned on him. What would his parents think if they knew he killed someone? Honestly they’d be angry maybe even hate him but he knows what he’s doing.

The silence was slowly filled with the sound of footsteps. It was probably Blaine. He must have followed him out. But he was wrong. A hand rested on his shoulder and then he knew the person wasn’t Blaine. He was forcefully turned around to face Karofsky. His hands held Kurt firmly in place.

“Let me go.” says Kurt,

“What did you do.” shouts Karofsky,

“What are you talking about?” counters Kurt,

“The fight, we both know I didn’t stab you or choked you…but somehow you turned it all on me.”

Karofsky’s grip loosened a bit but Kurt didn’t move, this had just gotten interesting.

“What happened to you anyway?” he asks,

“I was in jail for a few days. My parents managed to bail me out. But when I went back to school everyone threated me differently. They all said the same thing. That I tried to kill you but you know I didn’t.” Karofsky was getting upset that part was obvious, “How did you do it?”

“Get off of me.” says Kurt having got what he wanted,

“You were gonna kill me.” says Karofsky sounding scared,

“Yea, I guess I was.” responds Kurt,

“Did you wanna kill me?”

“Totally.”

“Do you still wanna kill me?”

“I don’t know but you might just give me a reason.”

Silence fell between them as they looked at one another. Other footsteps were heard getting closer and then they stopped abruptly.

“Kurt are you okay?” asks Blaine, his tone had a hit of anger,

Kurt shrugs Karofsky off of him.

“I’m fine.”

He walked past Karofsky and gestured for Blaine to move his hand from his back. Kurt knew Blaine always kept a gun on him and this time he obviously had it by his back. Blaine took his hand and just as they were gonna walk away they stopped.

“You killed her didn’t you.” says Karofsky, “You don’t really care she’s dead. You’re just here at her funeral for show.”

He didn’t turn around but felt he deserved an answer.

“What would make you think that.” says Kurt,

“From the way you’ve treated her lately. Beside not even Finn is that upset.”

“He didn’t know her like I did.”

“Again you lie and somehow get away with it.”

Kurt had already killed once and he was here to admire his win one last time. Karofsky's presence her was unexpected and even more his suspicion. And then he remembered the rules they had. Anyone getting too close was to be taken care of. Beisdes that he was annoying the heck out of him.

“I’ve got my reason now. But you know something. Do you know what could possibly make a funeral sadder…” Kurt reaches his left hand under Blaine’s shirt and feels the handle of the hand gun. He firmly grips it and pulls it out. “Teenage suicide.”

Kurt turns around and fires the gun. The bullet hits Karofsky the head, right in the middle just like Rachel. His body falls back and hits the floor with a loud thump. He hadn’t flinched and neither did Blaine.

As Kurt glanced at the gun in his hand he walked over to Karofsky’s body. He placed the gun in his right hand to make it look as if he pulled the trigger on himself. Now he wouldn’t be the suspect. When he turned back to Blaine he just stood there with a smile.

“And that my boy is why I always wear gloves when we go out.”

“I honestly felt like doing it but I guess you could get more enjoyment out of it.”

Kurt walks back over to Blaine and takes his hand. They start walking back to the funeral home.

“So what happened after I ran out?”

“Oh it was a great way to show you’re grief. People really think you’re hurting.”

“Well a good show is always important. But now there’s something you got to tell me.”

“What?” says Blaine with a smirk,

“Back at the auditorium you mentioned something about a ceremony. My ceremony and you told me to drop it. And I did but now I think I deserve to know. I’ve passed all my trials with a little extra.”

“You do so I guess it’s time I reveal a few more Dalton secrets.”

“More how many do you have.”

“A few and I swear this is the last one.”

“Okay, so what is my ceremony?”

“You’re conversion. You understand how we hunt the supernatural beings on this world.”

“Yea.”

This isn’t exactly what Kurt thought but lets see where it goes.

“I’ve taught you about the big guns but there is still a lot more for you to learn about. And we’ll we fight the supernatural but we also are the supernatural.”

“What…are you saying I’m gonna be one of the things you told me about?”

“Yea, your ceremony is when you get all your supernatural abilities. For you you’ll be turned into a demon the twisted kind.”

Kurt stayed silent letting him process everything. He already had the skills to be in the school and now he was gonna be given power. But he had to admit it sounded better.

“Alright, I can’t wait.” says Kurt,

“So you’re not upset or in any way freaked out.” says Blaine sounding surprised,

“No, again the fact that Dalton actually holds supernatural creatures and trains them is by far a better reason to stay so private. And now I’m pretty sure you’re in no way connected to the government are you.”

“No we have someone else who’s in charge of the Dalton system.”

“Okay so when does my ceremony take place.”

“In about a week or so in California.”

“California? Why there.” asks Kurt.

“Well there are a total of seven Dalton academies across the country. The base of the whole system is in California so that’s where your ceremony will take place.”

“I’ve always wanted to go to California. And now that I know all the schools secrets you’ve got to tell me all about the whole Dalton system. Who runs it, why did they create all this, what’s the plan.”

Kurt was so enthusiast. Knowing about another world was one thing but getting the chance to be a part of it was a whole new level of awesome.

“Slow down with the questions Kurt. How about we get back to the school first.” says Blaine,

“Okay but you’re telling me everything.”

For the sake of resting after all the tears Kurt slept on the ride back to the school. Blaine had turned on the radio played some soft songs and had the volume low. He didn’t talk but it was a smooth ride back.

\----------------------------

When he woke up he wasn’t in the passenger seat of the car. He was lying in bed under the blankets. The room was silent and there was no sign of Blaine anywhere. Kurt didn’t want to go back to sleep so he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. A nice relaxing shower is what he needed.

As Kurt showered he thought back to earlier. Rachel’s funeral, the fact that he had killed her and then killed Karofsky in the cemetery. Good times he thought. He heard the door open and close. Kurt knew it was Blaine but just continued cleaning himself up.

When he finished up he found Blaine on the bed with a laptop typing away. At any other place that wouldn’t look weird. You’d think they’re doing homework but this place didn’t actually have classes. Instead of asking he walked by Blaine giving him a quick kiss on the cheek then going over to the closet to change.

“Where were you this morning?” asks Kurt,

“Morning workout and telling everyone else what happened at the funeral.” says Blaine enthusiastically, “It’s all over the news.”

He reaches for the room on the night stand on the left side of the bed. The TV hangs from the ceiling right in front of the bed, so they could watch a movie in bed. Blaine turns it on and puts on the nearest news channel.

_‘Repeating our earlier story a teenage boy was found dead in the Lima Heights cemetery. The case is filed as a suicide at the moment with the gun found in the boy’s hands. At the time of his death a funeral was going on for another strange death. The death of Rachel Berry, who was currently a junior in Lima Heights High School. Still police have found no evidence to her murder but they are still looking. With the boy’s death happening here at the time police are suspicious to think he was the culprit and the guilt killed. We’re not sure is he is the murderer but more reports are coming in.’_

“Impressive my boy.” says Blaine lowering the volume on the TV,

“Thanks. I knew I did a good job.” says Kurt, “So what’s with the laptop?”

“I promised to tell you more about the school so to start off Dalton has its own off the grid system. That’s where we keep a lot of our information. Like profiles on all the students and faculty. Here.”

Kurt sits down next to Blaine fully dressed and takes the laptop from him. On the screen he stares back at his own smiling face. Blaine was showing him his own profile. Under the picture it had his information.

_Name: Kurt ‘Elizabeth’ Hummel_

_Clearance Level: 3(Junior)_

_Species: Human_

_Location: Dalton Academy- Lima Heights, Ohio_

_ More _

When he clicked on the last button it was like a summary of his whole life. It had his birthday name of his parents; it mentioned his brother even how he got involved in the school. All of it was impressive and a little bit creepy. He went back to the top of the screen and clicked on the search button. He typed in ‘Blaine Anderson’. Then on the screen a picture of him appeared with his information.

_Name: Blaine ‘Devon’ Anderson_

_Clearance Level: 3(Junior)_

_Species: Human (formally)_

_Demon (currently)_

_Location: Dalton Academy- Lima Heights, Ohio_

_ More _

Kurt was tempted to look at his own records but thought it’d be best to save it for another time. But he had another question.

“So I’m assuming whatever year you’re in is your clearance level.”

“Yea pretty much next year well have clearance level four.”

“So why do we have different levels.”

“Slowly as we become a part of the Dalton system we learn more about it and its members. Here let me show you.”

Blaine takes the laptop from him and types in another name. When he gives the laptop back to Kurt he’s looking at the profile of their headmaster Meg Masters.

_Name: Meg Masters_

_Clearance Level: 10 (King’s circle)_

_Species: Human (formally)_

_Demon (currently)_

_Location: Dalton Academy- Lima Heights, Ohio_

_Occupation: Headmistress_

_ More  _

When Kurt clicked on the ‘more’ button a window popped up saying he needed clearance level 7 to access more information on Meg.

“I get you now but what’s clearance level 10?” says Kurt,

“Just like it says on the screen clearance level 10 is the King’s circle. It’s a group of Dalton members with access to everything about the system. Mainly it’s those who run the schools, other faculty members and only very special students of Dalton. And they get that clearance after at least one year of being a Dalton alumni.” says Blaine,

“I’m assuming clearance level 9 is all Dalton alumni.”

“Yup, so once we graduate we’ll have that clearance level but there will still be things we don’t have access to.”

“Why have different levels to information at all. We all have the same goal. Whatever that is right.”

“Our King doesn’t think students should have access to all the information all at once. For our own safety reasons, so as we get more into the system the more we get to know.”

“Who’s out King anyway?” asks Kurt,

“He was human but then became a Knight of Hell, a demon, a very powerful one. Then he took over hell from the previous King.”

“Did he kill the other one?”

“No, they have a different arrangement. Now he’s the King of Hell and kind of runs heaven as well.”

“So now he wants to run the Earth too, right?” asks Kurt and Blaine nods his head, “So exactly who is this guy, who’s the king?”

“Dean Winchester.”


	13. Before The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Kurt's learning more secrets about this school and the world of the supernatural. But Blaine has a little surprise for him that will answer many questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some big surprises towards then end and sorry but this story is also coming to an end. I just hoped you've liked it so far.

“Is that the guy in the portrait Meg has in her office?” asks Kurt,

“Yup, Dean Winchester, former human/hunter, currently King of Hell.” says Blaine, “And when we go to California for your ceremony you’ll get to meet him.”

“Seriously.”

“Totally, he’s really cool like Meg.”

Kurt was looking forward to meeting this Dean. He had done a lot especially with creating the Dalton system. There was still more to the system he didn’t know about but in time he’d learn.

“Now come one there’s something I wanna show you.” says Blaine,

Kurt gets off the bed putting the laptop and following Blaine out the door. They go down to the second floor and Kurt realizes he’s never actually been on that floor. Then again Kurt never had a reason to be on that floor before. And just like the first it looked like a floor of a normal school with classroom. They turned down a hallway and went deeper into the school. They stopped when they reached these huge wooden double doors.

“What is this place?” asks Kurt,

Blaine opens the door and gestures for Kurt to go inside. He does and stops looking around the room in amazement.

“This is our school library.”

Kurt looked around the room. It was in a kind of circular shape with the doors they just came in on one side and another opening right across. There were two floors and the rest of the walls were practically covered in books.

“I taught you about the big guys in the supernatural world. All these books are about anything else supernatural on this planet. Over here these two shelves.” says Blaine pointing to Kurt’s right, “Are all about Greek mythology and on your other side is Egyptian. This first room is basically myths from all over the world. You never know when you deal with different cultures and there monsters.”

“This is so cool.” says Kurt,

Blaine grabs his hand and takes him into the next room. It was built the same with two floors and just as many books.

“And what are these okay about?” asks Kurt,

“Dalton’s history, these books talk about how it all got started. Here check this out.” says Blaine,

He grabs this big book from one of the shelves and puts it on one of the tables.

“I remember I told you I was gonna tell you about this Original Family, but this book has their history in it.”

Kurt opens the book and stares at the first two pages. It was like an old book with the pictures of each family member. On top was the name Mikaelson and under each picture was a name. He flipped through the pages and saw the dates go back a century at least, maybe even more.

“So I can educate myself on everything else in this world.” says Kurt turning back to Blaine,

“Yup, you’re more than welcome to come here and read whatever you want.” says Blaine, “But I recommend you read these.”

He points over to these two other shelves that stick out. Most of the books had old covers and were plain colors but those two shelves were a bit more colorful. He reached out and pulled one out. The cover showed a blond boy standing in between two other guys. And he swears one looks like Dean. The title read ‘Supernatural: Jump the Shark’. He was still curious and opened the book to a random page and read the line at the top of the page, ‘I’ve got brothers’.

“What are these books?” asks Kurt closing the book and putting back on the shelf,

“Those are what some angels would call the Winchester Gospel. The stories of Dean and his brother Sam Winchester. All their adventures written down on paper by this prophet named Chuck.” says Blaine,

“So, basically someone’s entire life on paper.”

“Yup, but the only copies in the world exist at the Dalton schools and our database. No other hard copies or e-books exist in the world.”

Kurt looked at the other shelves reading the titles of the spines.

“You wanna stay here and do some reading?” asks Blaine,

“That’d be nice.”

“Well I’ve got other things I need to take care of so I’ll come back later.”

“Okay just be careful.”

Blaine kisses Kurt on the cheek before leaving him in the library. There was so much history and some much more supernatural in the world. Soon he’d be a demon like everyone else in the school and all this is gonna come in handy. Blaine said they were like hunters but they hunted those who went against the King’s plan.

He was looking forward to meeting Dean. And now he could learn his story. His life as a hunter hunting what he was soon to become with his brother, Sam. He’d heard about Dean but there has been little mention of Sam. His little brother, he wondered why he wasn’t involved in this. Kurt grabbed the first Supernatural book on the shelf and sat down to read it.

\--------------------------------

After a week he was nearly done with the books but Blaine had insisted that day to put the books down and practice. Kurt couldn’t deny him since he had a point he needed to keep himself at peak condition to be a hunter. They were down in the gym fighting each other. After Kurt flipped Blaine for the fifth time he got suspicious.

“If you’re a demon shouldn’t you be stronger and faster than me.” says Kurt,

“I suppose so.”

“You’re holding back aren’t you?”

“Maybe.” says Blaine,

Kurt threw a punch and Blaine caught his arm flipping him over. He landed on his back and cried out a bit.

“You’re still holding back.” remarks Kurt,

“Sorry for not wanting to hurt my boyfriend.” says Blaine helping him up,

They continued to fight for a bit till they both decided to take a water break. They sat down by the bleachers taking a little break.

“I thought demons didn’t need food or water.”

“We don’t but hey cookies are still cookies.” says Blaine,

“I see you’re point.” says Kurt,

“So when are we going to California?”

“In a few days.”

“What exactly happens at my ceremony?”

“I can’t tell, it would ruin the surprise.”

“Oh really.”

“Sorry it’s pretty much the rules around here.”

“Well then…”

Kurt stands up and pulls Blaine along. They get back to the mattress they were using to fight before.

“You sure you ready to go again?” asks Blaine,

“Yea, but this is gonna be different.”

“How exactly?”

“You’re not gonna hold back at all and if I can beat you then you’ll tell me what happens at my ceremony.”

“Kurt are you sure you wanna do this?” asks Blaine sounding a bit worried,

“Might as well get a taste of what it’s like to be a demon.”

Blaine smirked and placed himself in a ready stance. Kurt did the same watching him with anticipation. He had hopes that maybe he could beat him. Death wasn’t an option and he had no weapon so the only he could win is by using his strength against him. It did not work at all.

At first Blaine did let him take the lead but before he knew it he was lying on the floor panting. The amount of strength Blaine used was unimaginable. He picked him up like he was a toy. Blaine had flipped him and pinned him down smiling right in his face.

“I told you, you wouldn’t win.” says Blaine,

“Just wait till after my ceremony and we’ll see who’s on top of who.”

“I remember that.”

Blaine gets off of Kurt and helps him up.

“So other friends of ours want to hang out and maybe go into town. You wanna come?” asks Blaine,

“No thanks I wanna get back to the library.”

“I’d complain about this but I won’t.”

Blaine kisses him on the cheek.

“See you later then.” “

Okay, and don’t kill someone while you’re out.”

“And where’s the fun in that.”

Kurt watches Blaine grab his things and leave. After he goes back to his room and showers he goes back down to the library. It’s almost always empty except this time he found Sebastian sitting at one of the tables.

“I knew you’d end up here eventually.”

“Hi Sebastian.” says Kurt awkwardly,

“You know the Original family has lived for a very long time. And they have all been through a lot but in the end they truly care about one another.”

“Yea, I’ve read about their history.”

“And there is a lot.” says Sebastian,

Kurt grabs one of the Supernatural books from the shelves and sits down across from Sebastian.

“If you knew I was gonna be here than you wanted to talk.” says Kurt,

“I did and I still do.”

“And what is it that you want to say?”

“I’m sorry, for my attitude towards you on your first day. All the negative things I’ve said to you and for my treatment of you. I know you haven’t been through your ceremony but it’s not just a conversion to becoming something more powerful. It changes you. I’ve been here for nearly three years and as you know everyone here is a demon. My kind of people and I haven’t been around humans in a long time. And I know that is no excuse for my actions but it’s the only way I can explain it.”

“Nice to see you still have some humanity. And I accept your apology. I guess this life can’t be easy for any of us. And quiet a lot is expected of us. I’m sure you’ll find someone for you and I would like to be friends with you. If you can handle that.”

Sebastian smirks,

“Yea I’d kind of like that. And if you’re wondering I have also apologized to Blaine.”

“Thanks…so what are you reading?” asks Kurt,

“Egyptian mythology, mainly about the god Anubis, the god of the afterlife.”

“Interesting topic, any reason why.”

“Particularly no, but you know in the Dalton system there are two students associated with Egyptian mythology.”

“That’s pretty cool, do you know them.”

“Personally no but I think Blaine does. Maybe you can ask him.”

“I think I will but are their seriously only two people related to Egyptian stuff?”

“Yup, totally unique in the system and totally dating.” says Sebastian,

“Small world I guess.”

“Probably. So what are you reading?”

“Supernatural, trying to catch up to everything.”

“Those books are pretty cool. A lot of history in those, which one are you on right now.”

“Um the title of this one is…Reichenbach.”

“Oh wow you’ve almost finished.”

“Yea, they really have been through a lot.”

“It’s surprising things had to end like this. But I should get going. I’m meeting up with a friend for lunch.”

“Okay see you around Seb.”

“See ya Kurt.”

Once he was back in silence Kurt got to his reading. It wasn’t till late in the afternoon when Blaine found him there surrounded by some books. Only thing was that he was asleep. Blaine carefully and quietly put all the books back and took Kurt back to their room.

\------------------------------

When Kurt woke up the next day he was in bed and he found Blaine packing up somethings. He yawned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“What are you doing?” he asks,

“Packing up some things, were leaving for California later.”

“Wait seriously, it’s that time already.”

“Yup so I suggest you get out of bed.”

Kurt was more awake now and happily got up to help Blaine pack. They went down for breakfast and on the way back to the room Kurt asked questions.

“So how exactly are we getting to California since we live in Ohio, that’s like a four day drive or something?”

“Yea and that’s why we use magic. Or in my case teleportation. Once you get your powers I’ll teach you how that works.”

“Okay this day just seems to keep getting better.”

They only had a back pack of clothing each since Blaine said they probably be staying one or two nights.

“You ready?” asks Blaine,

“I’ve teleported anywhere, not yet anyway but I’m ready.”

“It might be best to close your eyes.”

Kurt didn’t hesitate to do so since a part of him was actually afraid. He felt Blaine’s hand on his shoulder and a slight shift in the ground. When they were in the room it was silent but now he opened his eyes to the sound of birds chirping. They were no longer in their room but near a restaurant in the middle of town. It was sunnier and definitely warmer than Ohio.

“Welcome to California.” says Blaine,

“It really is nice over here.” 

"All year, now come let’s get going.”

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand in his and leads him away.

“How far are we from the school? And how come we didn’t just show up there?”

“School’s down the road over here. And all Dalton schools and other facilities are warded against anything supernatural. They only way in is through the front gates. Unless your alumni, faculty or part of the King’s circle then you can go in and out as you please.”

As they walked Kurt looked around the place. It was nicer than Ohio and it’d never be as cold as it would be in New York. And thinking of that made him think or Rachel. Was she rotting away in hell or did she actually deserve heaven. He smiled as he thought of all her yelling if she were to see him or maybe even be afraid of him.

When they reached the school it looked just like the one back in Ohio just ten times bigger. They were let in and Kurt was amazed by the place. Once they were inside this guy showed up from nowhere. He was definitely older than them and a bit taller with short dirty blond hair.

“Adam.” says Blaine getting closer and hugging him, “It’s been a while.”

“A year actually. But whose this.” asks Adam,

“My boyfriend Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt shyly waves and Adam smiles.

“Kurt this is Adam Winchester, half-brother of Sam and Dean and prince of hell.”

“Well you definitely didn’t mention that last part.” says Kurt,

“Rude much, now come on Dean’s waiting for the both of you.”

Blaine walks with Adam and they talk about who knows what. He stays behind looking around the place. Just like back home some students were practicing their fighting skills and then suddenly out of the woods a pack of wolves came out. They ran across the field and Kurt couldn’t help but be amazed.

“Kurt.” says Adam getting his attention, “You’re here for your ceremony right.”

“Yea, that’s me. I’m guessing you got to know Blaine went he came here for his.” says Kurt,

“Yea, Blaine made a lot of friends when he came here.”

“And that reminds me.” says Blaine, “Have you seen Stiles and Malia? I don’t know what their daily routines are.”

“Usually they go out for a morning run in the woods. They left about an hour ago so they should be back in another hour. Now as much as I’d like to take you my brother I just remembered there is something I gotta do. But if I find Stiles or Malia I’ll let them know you’re around and they’ll find you.”

“Okay see you around Adam.” says Blaine,

He heads off going where ever it is he’s needed.

“I didn’t know there was a prince of hell.” says Kurt, “But why Adam and not Sam. He was known as the boy king.”

“Yea but Dean felt his brother deserved to get the normal life he always wanted.”

“That makes sense. So are you sure you know where you’re going?”

“Yea pretty sure.”

Back in Lima the school is seven floors but here it was nine. Dean’s office was on the sixth. Blaine really did know where he was going because they stopped in front of double doors like Meg’s office. Kurt was excited to meet Dean in person and he was closer to being a part of something extraordinary. Blaine took his hand and knocked on the door before turning the handle and opening the door.


	14. Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's time at Cali allows him to meet some of Blaine's other friends and there is a lot of verity.

The room was just like Meg’s but with more book shelves on the walls. Some shelves actually had books others had files about who knows what. The back wall was all windows seeing to the front yard of the school. Creamy white walls and the same blood red on the floor. Just as well he had another set of double doors in his office. Kurt wondered if whatever the purpose was it was the same.

He and Blaine quietly took a seat in front of his desk and waited for Dean to say something. He was writing about something on a sheet and was dressed casually. Not something you’d expect in an office like his. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Dean put the pen down and looked at Kurt.

“Kurt Hummel right?” asks Dean,

“Yea, that’s me.” he answered shyly,

“Welcome to Dalton’s headquarters.”

“Thanks.”

“Now you know all about how it works and what you’re here as I’m sure Blaine had explained.”

“Yes.”

“Right so tell me about yourself. Your family, friends, your first kill and what else you’ve done while at Dalton.”

“I thought you already knew all this?” asks Kurt confused,

“I do. I’ve read your file but I prefer you to tell me in person.”

Kurt nodded his head. He told Dean about his family. Told him how his mom had died but his dad had remarried and now he had a step-brother. Also told him about Rachel and how he killed her. That part seemed to please him. And then mentioned killing Karofsky for the hell of it.

“I’ve been told you’re good with daggers.”

“Yup, they’re my favorite weapon of choice.”

“Nice.”

“Dean we need to talk.” says another voice,

Kurt jumps at the sound and the turns to his left to see a man standing there. He wasn’t there before and just suddenly appeared. The guy wore a suit with a backwards blue tie with a light brown trench coat over it.

“My apologies I didn’t realize you had guests.” he says,

“It’s okay Cas. I think they should know who you are.”

Dean stands up and gestures for Cas to come over. Kurt and Blaine stand as well. They each shake his hand as they introduce themselves.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kurt and Blaine. I’m Castiel and I’m an angel of the lord.”

“Wait you’re an angel.” remarks Kurt,

“Yes he is.” says Dean, “Though God isn’t present in heaven; Cas here keeps the order up stairs. He’s also my husband.”

“Oh wow well congrats.”

“You never told me you were married Dean.” says Blaine,

“Didn’t need to be mentioned before. And it never came up in conversation.”

“Um Dean my reason for my early return is kind of important.”

“What is it?”

“Shouldn’t we discuss this elsewhere.” says Cas,

“It’s fine they have other matters at hand.”

Cas glances at them before looking back at Dean.

“Two angels have been missing for a while now. I believe they’ve gone rough. We located them just yesterday and sent an angel to bring them back. This morning we found him dead. It was all over the news.”

Kurt was amazed to hear the news. Obviously he wasn’t gonna do anything he was just having the pleasure of hearing. Angels were absolutely real and could be killed, apparently only by another like them.

“Was he with us?” asks Dean,

“No I sent another angel.”

Dean nodded his head satisfied by the answer or well looking a bit more pleased.

“Where did all this take place?”

“Somewhere near London, other angels have stopped the story from spreading.”

“We’re gonna have to send a squad to deal with these angels, probably best to send two. London huh, this is more in Jack’s area. He can handle this. I’ll call him up give him the 411 on this.”

“Alright Dean, I’ll see you later.”

In the blink of an eye Cas was gone and they were all standing quietly in his office.

“I’m sorry for the loss.” says Kurt,

“Don’t be he wasn’t with us.”

“How does this whole angel thing work? If you don’t mind me asking.” says Blaine,

“Castiel runs things upstairs and keeps me informed on everything happening.” he says and walks towards his desk, “He’s in the system and only another one or two handful of angels are also a part of the system. I’m pretty sure not all angels would agree with it.”

“It’s impressive to have some at all.” adds Kurt,

“Yes it is. Now if you don’t mind I have a phone call to make and other things to attend to. I’m sure you two can keep yourselves busy till later.”

“Oh yea I have some friends to find.”

Dean nods and Blaine takes Kurt’s hand leading him out of the room. When they were outside Kurt stopped.

“Did I just seriously meet an angel?”

“Yup.” says Blaine,

“Cool.”

“Come on let’s get something to eat.”

Blaine leads Kurt down the halls and back down stairs. They head more towards the back till they come to the café. It was definitely bigger than the one he had gotten used to. Of in the distance somebody was waving their hand at them. Blaine went over there and he followed.

They two people sat in a booth. The girl had brown eyes with long curly blondish hair. The guy next to her with his arm wrapped around her also had brown eyes and short messy black hair. Blaine sat down across from them and Kurt joined him.

“It’s been a year since we last saw you Blaine.” says the girl,

“Yea I know and this is more of a visit.”

“Is it cuz of the cute boy over there.” says the boy gesturing to Kurt,

“Yea, Kurt this is Stiles and Malia both juniors like us. Guys this is Kurt my boyfriend.”

“Alright Blaine finally found the one.” says Stiles,

Kurt blushed feeling a bit embarrassed. He loved how Blaine wasn’t afraid to just straight out tell his friends he was his boyfriend.

“Shut up Stiles, you’re embarrassing him.” says Malia elbowing him,

“So Kurt I’m assuming you’re here for your ceremony.” says Stiles,

“Yea, your school here is really cool and bigger.”

“It’s headquarters to this whole Dalton System and holds the most students.”

“If you don’t mind me asking what are you guys?” asks Kurt,

“I’m a werecoyote.” says Malia, “And Stiles is…well human.”

Kurt was surprised,

“Human? I didn’t know Dean had humans.”

“Well he’s very smart and extremely valuable to Dean. So he’s the only exception.”

Kurt noticed the strange expression Blaine gave Malia and Stiles. Something else was going on here but he rather not ask.

“Anyway.” says Blaine, “Where’s the rest of the gang?”

“You kind of just missed them. Chase is up in the lab with his dad, Ash and Oliver; they’ll be busy for a while. Ava is off in New Orleans.” says Malia,

“What the hell is she doing all the way down there?”

“The Headmaster down there needs more daylight and moonlight rings. And since she’s the best blacksmith in the system he requested for her to go New Orleans to make some personally.” adds Stiles,

“When will she be back?”

“Not sure, she’s making a lot and afterwards she’ll go to the others school to drop some off as well.”

“Damn yet you two are still here.” says Kurt,

“Yea, but as for Connor and our lovely fabina. I have no idea.” says Malia, “Haven’t seen either of them all morning.”

“Maybe we’ll find them later but anyway we’ve got the day off, any ideas.”

“How about we head to the gym and see what Kurt’s made of.” says Stiles, “Love to see what he could do before all the power.”

“You’re so on.” says Kurt,

They all head over to the gym. Since the school was separated its gym was more divided. One part was all hand to hand combat and another separate gym was all weapons. Kurt was impressed and ready to get some action. Malia took off the jacket she was wearing and tossed to Stiles. He caught it and put it on and that’s when Kurt realized it was actually his.

Stiles and Blaine backed up and sat down on the floor watching them. Malia walked around him for a bit and he just did the same. He’s fought a demon but a girl whose part coyote was different. Meaning she has some animal instincts, not easy to combat.

“Careful Kurt, she’s part of the King’s Circle for a reason.” says Stiles,

“What.”

Kurt turned around to see Stiles, big mistake. Stiles wore a cocky grin and before he knew it he was face down on the ground. He coughed a bit before turning around on his back. Malia stood above him watching him with amusement.

“You don’t turn your back on your opponent.” she says and helps him up,

Once Kurt was on his feet Malia kicked his back and he stumbled forward falling on his knees.

“And you never trust your enemies.”

“Yea I get that.”

Kurt stands and gets in a ready stance. She was definitely a tough one. There was probably no chance to beat her but it wouldn’t hurt to try or would it. Malia charged at him but he moved to the side at last second. Before she was out of reach he kicked her back causing the same response.

When she turned around to face him she wasn’t herself anymore. Her eyes glowed blue, she growled at him with fangs and he noticed her claws. He took a few steps back afraid of her. So that was what one of those were guys looked like half turned.

Malia ran up to him and tackled him to the ground. She pinned his arms above his head and got really close to his face. Kurt was breathing rapidly trying to calm down but how do you do that with fangs in your face. He closed his eyes and he heard laughter. Her laughter.

When he opened his eyes she saw her back to normal laughing and she wasn’t the only one. He could hear as Blaine and Stiles laughed as well. Malia got off of him and sat down by his side. They all still laughed as he sat up.

“Malia do you have any idea how rude that was.” says Blaine through breaths,

“It was funny.” she says, “Just wanted to see how he’d react to seeing that. Don’t worry Kurt I wasn’t gonna hurt you.”

“Yea thanks.” says Kurt,

“Seriously I’ve got perfect control; I’m just way more in touch with my animal side than most.”

“Is that why you’re in the King’s Circle?”

“Pretty much and Stiles when you mentioned that it was totally unfair to him.”

“Just wanted to see if he even knew about that.” says Stiles,

“Don’t you think I teach him anything.” remarks Blaine,

They all remain sitting on the floor talking about anything but mostly about the school. Kurt got to learn more, such as how there’s seven school in all and most are closer to the east side. Just as they were getting into talking about all the headmasters and mistress of the system the doors to the gym opened. A man came in with short black hair, brown eyes and short facial hair. He was actually quiet cute.

“I knew you guys would be in the gym. I’ve been looking for you ever where, I’ve got some news for you.” he says as he walks in,

“Then why didn’t you come here first?” asks Stiles,

“It’s obvious.” adds Malia,

“What is?” questions the guy by the door,

“You.” says Malia, “Your jacket isn’t properly put on, your zippers down and you’re hairs a mess.”

“Told you Connor can’t get out of bed without shagging his boyfriend.” comments Stiles,

“Oh shut up.” snaps Connor pulling his zipper up, fixing his jacket and fixing his hair,

“Fine but what is it that you need to tell us.”

“First off who’s the eye candy over there.” says Connor pointing at Kurt,

“Kurt.” says Malia, “Blaine’s boyfriend.”

“Alright Blaine, so I’m assuming he’s here for his ceremony.”

“Yea I am.” says Kurt,

“Cool so what is? Getting bit, blood drinking, killing someone?”

“One of those things.” says Blaine,

“But anyway, Stiles and Malia, Dean wants you two in his office. Something about an overseas mission in the UK.”

“It’s probably about the angels.” says Kurt,

“What angels?” asks Malia,

“When we were in Dean’s office Cas came in. Told him some angels had gone wrong in around London and another angel sent to bring them back was killed. He was gonna call someone named Jack about sending a squad after those angels. I guess he wants you guys to be a part of this hunt too.”

“Well that definitely sounds fun.”

Stiles gets up and helps Malia to her feet. They say bye to Kurt and Blaine before heading to Dean’s office. Kurt and Blaine get up as well now gonna have to find something else to do to keep them busy. Connor had stayed with them and looked at his watch.

“You’ve guys still got time before the ceremony.”

“Well Stiles and Malia were gonna keep up busy till then but now they have other matters to attend to.” says Blaine,

“Then how about a private tour for Kurt. I’ll show him around.” says Connor with a smirk,

“No. I’d kill you and so would Oliver.”

“I was just messing with you Anderson.”

“If you don’t mind me asking what are you.” says Kurt,

“Demon as well as Oliver and were both gammas. He’s IT working in the lab right now and me we’ll I’m better in a court room. Before Dalton Oliver and I did all kinds of illegal things involving hacking into government facilities and stealing money. Whenever we’d get caught we’d go to court and I get any charges on us dropped. We always walked out of a court room as free men.”

Kurt was speechless that was pretty impressive. They’re a whole new version of criminal couples.

“I guess Dean found you guys and like what you could do. Took you in made you a part of this system. Gave you power.”

“Yup, but when I’m not here I’m back at my other bosses firm in Philadelphia. She loves my help in all her cases, especially ones where her clients are guilty or it’s a murder case.”

“So I’m assuming she knows about Dalton.” says Blaine,

“Yea but she doesn’t care much. She’s got other things to worry about.” says Connor, “So how about that tour for the both of. You haven’t been here in a year Blaine so I might as well freshen your memories.”

They both agree and follow Connor around the place. There was a lot more to see than a café and gym. They’re library was bigger than theirs but just as fascinating. Afterwards they made a stop by the lab where he met Oliver. He and the others were working on a flash grenade that holds a weakness for practically every supernatural being. Guess all weapons and technologies of the system are made here. It wasn’t till hours later as they walked around the campus that they knew it was late.

Kurt thanked Connor for the tour and his company. Hopefully he’d get to see him again and met Blaine’s other friends. Blaine took him back up to Dean’s office. The windows were all closed and the blinds were over them. The room was darker and the desk had a chalice in the middle with a dagger by its side. When he was closer to the desk he noticed the strange symbols and writing on it.

“This is you’re ceremony Kurt.” says Dean grabbing the dagger and cutting the palm of his hand,

He clenched his hand into a fist and let his blood drip into the chalice. Then he handed the dagger to Blaine.

“First the blood of a King is needed for the conversion.”

“Then the blood of another demon.” says Blaine repeating Dean’s actions,

Kurt watched Blaine’s blood spill into the chalice before he handed the dagger to him. He stared at it still covered in blood.

“And finally the blood of the human turning.” says Dean, “Are you ready?”

He nodded his head and gripped the dagger. Then he slit his own palm watching the blood gather on his hand. Kurt placed his hand over the chalice and let his blood mix with the others. When he moved away his hand Blaine wrapped a piece of cloth around his wound.

Dean picked up the chalice and stared saying something in Latin. The candles on the desk lit up and then went out. When Dean opened his eyes they were red and he handed the chalice to Kurt.

“Drink it.”

Kurt takes the chalice and drinks its contents. It wasn’t as bad as he thought but it was kind of strong. He coughed a bit when he was finished as the taste settled in. Dean took the chalice back and started cleaning the desk. Kurt wanted to ask if that was it. He didn’t feel different but before he could speak Blaine grabbed his hand and took him out of the room.

Blaine led him some random room on the sixth floor. When they got there he explained this was there room for the night. There this were already there. Then Blaine showed him the dagger.

“For the conversion to be finished you have to die. Then you’ll come back as a demon.”

He took the dagger and stared at it. Same dagger they had used back in Dean’s office just now it was clean. Kurt took in a deep breath and laid down on the bed. He held the dagger over his heart as Blaine unpacked some of their things. He understood why he’d rather not see Kurt take his own life even if he’ll come back. Kurt gripped the dagger tighter but then sighed and loosened his grip.

“I can’t do it Blaine…could you help me.”

It didn’t strike him as odd asking for help on committing temporary suicide. Blaine looked at him before getting on the bed with him. Kurt sat up and move so he could rest on Blaine’s chest. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and placed his hands over Kurt’s helping him hold the dagger.

“Tell me what I’ll be like. After all this, after Dalton.”

“Well, we’ll get to whatever we want. Do whatever, be whatever, live wherever.” says Blaine, “Then one of those days I’ll ask you to marry me. We’ll have a big wedding and we could sing to each other.”

“How about we start a family.” says Kurt,

“Yea, we could adopt some kids or use a surrogate.”

“Two kids, Hepburn and Tracy.”

“I like those names. We’ll raise them together teach them. Then when the time is right they could come to Dalton unless the plan has already taken action. But either way we’ll be a loving family.”

“That sounds…” says Kurt just Blaine pushes the dagger into Kurt’s chest,

He inhales sharply as the dagger goes deeper into his chest piercing his heart.

“…perfect.” breaths out Kurt,

His eyes close and Blaine holds him close feeling his body go limp and listening as his heart beat stops. A tear slipped down his face but not in despair. Kurt was the one, the one person he was gonna spent eternity with. In the future they’ll get married, have kids, they’ll have a family. Everything will always be good for them and their kids will have a better life. Better than his, less painful than Kurt’s. He kissed Kurt’s head and rocked him back and forth. Kurt was the one.


	15. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's no longer a human and awakes to his new life. But even being supernatural he's still got a lot to learn.

Blaine took some deep breathes before carefully putting Kurt’s dead body on the other side of the bed. He stared at him for a while. Kurt looked so peaceful and soon he’d wake up. Though the conversion took time, it all depended on the person. For him it had taken two hours. He went into the bathroom holding the dagger and cleaned off the blood. As he cleaned he sang.

_‘There were so many things that I never ever got to say. ‘Cause I’m always tongue tied with my words getting in the way._

_If you could read my mind all your doubts would be left behind. And every little thing would be falling into place._

_And I would scream to the world, they would see you’re my guy but I just…_

_Keep getting stuck, stuck but I’m never giving up. In the middle of a perfect day I’m tripping over words to say,_

_cuz I don’t want to keep you guessing but I always end up getting stuck, stuck but I’m never giving up’_

Once the dagger was clean he placed it by the sink and grabbed one of the towels. He soaked it in a bit of water and went back out to the room. Carefully he took Kurt’s shirt off and threw it in the trash. He’d burn it later but for now he started cleaning his wound.

Just like when anyone dies Kurt’s skin was paler yet he looked so peaceful. Once Blaine finished cleaning away the blood he noticed the wound had healed. His skin was back to being flawless without a mark. The wound healing was a good sign and Blaine went into the closet to grab Kurt another shirt.

He place Kurt in another shirt and laid him back down. As he pulled up the covers to tuck him in he kissed his forehead. Afterwards Blaine changed his own clothes and left the room. Kurt probably wouldn’t wake up till tomorrow and he had some friends to catch up with.

———————————————

**_The Next Morning…_ **

Kurt jumped up in bed gasping as if he had a heart attack. He looked around trying to remember where he was. As his vision focused her realized he was in a room on a bed. A bit of sunlight got through the curtains confirming it was morning.

“Blaine.” he says but it was barely audible,

His voice scratchy and he crawled on the bed to the foot of the bed. A chest was on the floor but on top was a tray. There was some milk and pancakes. He drank the milk nearly finishing the whole thing. Sure he tasted it but he felt nothing.

“Blaine.” he says again his voice now normal,

Blaine appeared from the closet and smiled at Kurt.

“Good morning, Kurt.” he says calmly,

“What happened?” asks Kurt last night still seeming a bit fuzzy,

“Well you committed suicide and I committed murder.”

The words were shocking but he did remember what had happened. He had done his ceremony and the last part to complete it was to die. Blaine had helped him and now there was this.

“So what’s with breakfast? I really don’t need to eat anymore.”

“True.” says Blaine, “But getting you breakfast in bed has been on my to do list for a while now. Oh and welcome back to the living.”

Kurt smiled and ate the rest of his breakfast sharing some with Blaine.

“So when do we have to get back to Lima?” asks Kurt,

“Tomorrow probably, Why?”

“Just asking.”

“Let me guess you want to go sight-seeing in Cali.”

“I’ve never been here before.”

“Kurt this won’t be your last time here. But I guess we could go sight-seeing.”

Kurt stayed quiet for a bit looking forward to a nice little cruse with Blaine but then another thought struck him.

“As a demon what can I do?”

Blaine didn’t answer but instead grabbed Kurt’s hand and pulled him off the bed. He wrapped his arms around him and had him face the mirror. When Kurt looked at them in the mirror he saw Blaine’s black eyes.

“Can I do that?” he asks,

“Yea, you just have to focus on it.”

“What else.”

“Well theirs the added strength and speed, you’re immortality but you can also do this.”

Blaine blew out some black smoke and it took the shape of a heart.

“A special little skill. Helps you get information of someone or take memories, heck even knocks them out. The black smoke does a lot.”

“Cool.”

Kurt closed his eyes and focused trying to make his eyes black like Blaine’s. After a bit he opened them and got what he wanted. Blaine leaned in closer and kissed his cheek.

“Now I’ll never lose you.”

“So what’s the plan for today?”

“We can go sight-seeing after lunch. The rest of our friends wanna see the new Kurt.”

“Well I better get ready. Wouldn’t wanna disappoint them.”

He kissed Blaine and headed off to the bathroom planning to take a shower. Once he was alone in their taking off his clothes he smiled. A whole new life with some pretty big plans for the future.

——————————————————————-

After the shower he and Blaine hung out in the room for a bit. Of course Kurt had some many questions and Blaine answered all of them as best as he could. But when the time came they went down to the café for lunch with the others.

Instead of eating inside they ate outside and boy was it pretty. The school had a nice garden and it was such a great place to eat. Once the other saw him they began clapping and cheering.

“Welcome back Kurt.” says Malia,

He laughed and sat down next to Blaine.

“Thanks I guess.” he says,

“Well as much as coming back from the dead hurts I got you a present.” says Connor and pulls out a small box,

“It’s not my birthday and what kind of present could you possibly get me.”

Kurt took the box and ripped off the wrapping paper. He took off the box and pulled out the certificate in it. When he read it he closed his eyes and laughed.

“You got me my death certificate.”

“Yea thought it’d be funny to have next to your birth certificate.” says Connor, “It was actually more of Oliver’s idea.”

“I thought this moment should be something significant for you. The old you did die and there’s you.” says Oliver,

“Well definitely the strangest present I have received but lovely.”

“So how did you do it?” asks Stiles,

“Do what?” questions Kurt,

“How’d you die? Did you do it yourself or did Blaine kill you.”

“I’d say more of a compromise.” says Blaine,  

“Oh come on I want the details.” whines Malia,

“Hey if they don’t wanna talk about it they don’t have to.” adds Chase, “It was their own moment.”

“Thanks Chase.” says Kurt, “But let just say the moment broke my heart.”

“But anyway, Stiles, Malia I thought you guys were going over sea for a mission.”

“We’re leaving tonight actually.” says Malia,

“From the briefing we got earlier I’m already excited to go angel hunting.” adds Stiles,

“But isn’t that dangerous for a human.” asks Kurt,

Everyone when silent looking at one another. Kurt thought he had said something wrong or at least he struck a nerve.

“I won’t be in the middle of the fight Kurt. I’ll be fine.” says Stiles,

“Oh well that’s kind of obvious isn’t it.” says Kurt, “You being here means your real valuable to Dean. I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“Just don’t get into too much trouble in another country.” says Blaine,

Everyone started laughing picking at the fries in the middle. As they all remained outside Kurt learned more about his new friends. Of course they didn’t have all the time in the world since Blaine had still promised the sight-seeing. But he learned more about Chase.

His father Douglass who also works with the school was the one who got him there. Chase has always been a smart kid and his dad wanted him to go to a better school. And Dalton is known for its great academics. It wasn’t easy but he got a meeting with the headmaster, Dean.

Even then Dean wasn’t planning on taking in Chase till Douglass flat out admitted he was bionic. That caught Dean’s attention and Douglass explained all about his abilities and about Adam and Bree.

Though Dean only cared about Chase. Since the school already had strength and speed. But of course Douglass’s skills with technology were also of interest and use. Dean wanted Chase in the school and he told Douglass the truth about it too.

It was all set and then next thing he knew Chase was going to a new school with his siblings. At first he had trouble adjusting but it got easier as he met more people. Especially with this Ava girl.

Kurt had yet to meet her but maybe one day. They continued talking till Blaine started pulling him away saying they should go out and see the place. Kurt said his goodbyes and hopes that sometime in the future they’d meet again.

—————————————————————

Throughout the rest of the afternoon Blaine took Kurt all around town. Traveling around there was much better than Lima. The sun was shining and you didn’t have to wear so many clothes. And of course there was a little bit of shopping.

And as it got late they went to get some ice cream. Then they snuck up to the tallest building and sat on the edge watching the sun set. Kurt leaned against Blaine as he ate his ice cream.

“So what do you think of out California trip.” asks Blaine,

“Life changing.”

“Very funny but besides that.”

“Oh yea it was great. I got to travel to the other side of the country. See some new places, meet new people. I call that a wonderful trip.”

“Well I’m glad you had fun.”

They stopped talking for a bit enjoying the light from the sun set.

“You there’s something I don’t really get about you.” says Kurt,

“And what would that be?”

“You and the people you hang out with at the school here. Most of them are part of the King’s Circle. Haven’t you ever asked them about the other secrets of the school?”

“No and they’d never tell me anyway.”

“So how would one be a part of the King’s Circle?”

“Special abilities, I guess. I mean Nina and Fabian are one of a kind, so that’s how their involved. Oliver’s the best hacker in the system; Malia’s more animalistic and so on. I don’t know about the others.”

“Well maybe we can get ourselves in the group.”

“I doubt it but you never know.”

“Will anybody notice I’m different?”

“No, I’ll teach you to keep your eyes under control and teach you about the rest of your powers.”

Kurt finished his ice cream and laid down letting his head rest on Blaine’s legs. Blaine placed an arm around him and kissed his forehead.

“So seven schools in the system. I’ve been to two, so what about the others?”

“Well you know about Lima and the one here is run by Dean and Peter Hale.”

“Wait Hale? As in Malia Hale, her father runs this school.” says Kurt surprised,

“Yup, but don’t think that’s why she’s in the circle. But anyway Lima is the only all demon school. Here they have all kinds of supernatural creatures except for witches. Dean doesn’t like witches so there’s some weird kind of magic that allows travelers to gather there. And those heart eating werewolves don’t stay here either.”

“That’s a little picky isn’t it.”

“No, all those wolves who would eat hearts by nature who don’t and are part of our system all go to the school in Franklin, Kansas. Along with other kind of wolves, druids, vampires and demons. That school is run by a vampire, Charlie Bradbury and a werewolf who resist eating human hearts, Garth Fitzgerald.”

“They both sound like nice people. So where else does our system reside.”

“Um there’s another one in Chicago, Illinois run by two vampires, Stefan Salvatore and Lexi Branson. Over there the school is all vampires and demons. Kind of set on helping vamps who can’t really control their blood lust. And there’s another school in New York City. Most of our kitsunes study there along with the usual except for witches and those certain wolves. A demon runs it, Ben Braeden and a water kitsune, Jo Harvelle.”

“So I guess we’ve got schools in some big cities. Now I definitely wanna visit.”

“We’ll that’s not all. There’s another one in Mystic Falls Virginia. Two vampires run that one. Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. They practically got it all over there. Vampires, werewolves, witches and demons. Same as the school down in New Orleans.”

“Wait there’s a school down in New Orleans!”

“Oh yea and guess who runs it. Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson.”

“No way the original hybrid and an original vampire. That is so cool. And isn’t Ava down there.”

“Yup, though I’ve honestly never met an original.”

“Anything is possible when you have forever.”

“Well come on now let’s go.” says Blaine, “We should be getting back to the school before anyone gets worried.”  

“We can take care of ourselves.”

“I know but the school still likes to keep track of their students.”

Kurt gets up and holds his hand out for Blaine. They grab their bags and head down the stairs. Kurt loved walking through the place a night with all the lights. It was even better that way. As the got to the gates Blaine explained that to get through the gates one must flash their eyes. It was there key.

Maybe later on Kurt would try that when he went in and out of the school. Even then Kurt was still learning about this whole thing. Once they were back in there room they started packing up there things.

“Will we come back to California?” asks Kurt as he sat down on the bed,

“Sure, maybe some time in the future.”

“So you’ll teach me to teleport right.”

“Yea but that’ll take some time to teach.”

“We’ve still got time.”

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand and then in the blink of an eye they were back in Lima.

“Maybe I should go visit my parent’s first.” suggest Kurt,

“Yea you do that just be careful. I’ll come pick you up later.”

Blaine takes Kurt’s bag and gives him a little kiss on the shoulder before heading off towards the school. It was gonna be a long walk but he’d be fine. Kurt started walking home passing through all the old buildings from his childhood. Everything looked old to him now since maybe one day he’d come back here just the same but everything would be different.

When he got to his parents’ house he stood there for a bit. He was a new person and was getting a fresh start, he sure as hell wasn’t gonna waste it. He walked up to the door and ran the doorbell. Soon after his brother opened the door and smiled at him.

“Hey Kurt it’s been a while since we’ve seen you. Come in.”

Finn seemed happy to see him but there was something different in him. Maybe it was Rachel’s death but Finn was different towards him. As if he knew something but whatever it was he did his best not to show it. Kurt walked in and was greeted by his parents.

He had arrived just in time for dinner. What a better time to be with family. He helped set up and everyone was glad to be together. It wasn’t till late at night that Blaine came by for him.

And on the ride back he stuck his head out the window like always letting the wind hit him. Things were gonna be great from now and he was a different person. New and improved actually. Whatever will become of him didn’t matter. He had Blaine and that’s all he’d need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys and don't think I'm done yet. So comment and tell me about it. I could use some ideas for Blaine and Kurt's senior year. But thanks again for reading I hope you've enjoyed the story.

**Author's Note:**

> So far this is the work I am most proud of. This first chapter might not be as exciting but give it time trust me you'll enjoy it. I'm sure maybe some of you can get an idea what's going down but I will tease some surprise guests around the end. I really hope you enjoy the story and I'm sure you'll love what is to come :)


End file.
